The Mother Goose Escapades
by MiraiYume
Summary: [Complete] A glimpse in the everyday lives of Inuyasha and crew, with a little help from our friend Mother Goose!
1. Broken Eggs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 1**

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the King's Horses and all the King's Men,_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again!

* * *

_

It wasn't his fault, Inuyasha knew that. But that little beast Shippou had somehow convinced Kagome that he, Inuyasha, was responsible for the demise of several crayons and valuable paper. What had really happened was Shippou had tripped while carrying them and everything flew out of his hands and into the stream, completely ruined. All Inuyasha had done was laugh at the little fox demon's misfortune. The brat stopped crying long enough to get a gleam in his eye, then burst out crying even harder, while running and calling out for Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" her infuriated voice screamed out. "SIT! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" As Inuyasha was slammed repeatedly and painfully into the ground, he felt something snap in his mind. He continuously was blamed by the little brat, and no matter what was done, Kagome always believed the fox over him! When the screaming finally ceased, Inuyasha did not even attempt to get up. Maybe what he needed was a little revenge, minus some bloodshed. Through his pain, he cracked a smile.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku all followed Shippou to where he had been. Kagome was feeling slightly guilty about sitting Inuyasha so many times, but she felt he needed to learn a lesson. He picked on Shippou way too much, and at some point, he was going to have to learn to stop it! The little group came to where the hanyou had fallen, and Kagome felt a tug at her heart. Inuyasha was lying on the ground, deep in a hole she had put him in. He was not moving.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out, running to his fallen body. "Help me get him out!" she begged her friends, who immediately complied. The body was heavy, but between the three of them, they managed to pull it out. Rolling him over, Kagome lightly tapped his face. "Inuyasha, wake up!" Sango looked at the hanyou.

"I'll go get your medical bag, Kagome," she said, and took off for the village. Miroku looked curiously at the unmoving body. He then looked at Shippou, who was looking extremely worried, and extremely guilty.

"Shippou," Miroku began, "Did Inuyasha really throw your crayons and paper in the water?" The little fox demon began to bawl.

"No, I tripped and they fell in, but Inuyasha laughed at me!" At his confession, Kagome looked up sharply.

"You lied to me, Shippou?" she said in a quiet tone. He sniffled and nodded. Kagome rose and approached the little demon. "Shippou, I really hurt Inuyasha! He isn't even moving now! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lied to me!" Kagome's eyes were full of fury. Before she could get even more worked up, Miroku noticed the little smile on a certain hanyou's face that hadn't been there before.

"Kagome," he said pleasantly, "I think he's waking up." She whirled around, hope and guilt mixed on her face. Inuyasha knew the game was over, and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he winced. Mostly for show, but it really did hurt.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried, dashing towards him and knocking him to the ground, again, with a hug. "Had I known…well, you can be sure that Shippou will be punished for lying!" Inuyasha smirked then, and stuck his tongue out at Shippou.

"Kagome, Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at me!" Shippou immediately said, indignant.

"Hush Shippou, haven't you already learned your lesson about lying?" Kagome said, disappointment in her voice. She released Inuyasha, who was disappointed at that, and turned to look at Shippou.

"But he did! Miroku saw him, right Miroku?" But Miroku was looking at the trees in a nonchalant manner.

"Oops, sorry Shippou, I wasn't looking at you," he said, Shippou pouted then, and Kagome began to lecture him. She concluded with him being grounded, which meant no chocolate and no crayons for two whole days! Shippou didn't know what grounded was, but he knew it was all Inuyasha's fault he was being grounded. He attempted to explain this to Kagome, but she refused to listen, instead turning to Inuyasha and apologizing again. Shippou found it all to be extremely unfair.

"Oh, you're up!" called Sango as she came back with Kagome's medical bag. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Funny little idea I had while sitting in class, bored out of my mind. I know it didn't quite end the same way, but for a while Kagome thought it might. So, you know, it's sort of the same. I plan on using lots of different nursery rhymes, so if you have any suggestions, let me know! 


	2. Of Tuffets and Spiders

Author's notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for the first idea. I had to put my own idea in as well, as it seemed too perfect. Two for the price of one!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 2, version 1**

_Little Miss Muffet, sat on a tuffet,_

_Eating her curds and whey;_

_Along came a spider,_

_Who sat down beside her_

_And frightened Miss Muffet away._

_

* * *

_

Rin settled down in the grass, a serene smile on her face. She really had nothing to complain about, except that Sesshoumaru-sama was away again. But Ah-Un was with her, and so was Jaken-sama, so it was alright. The flowers around her blew gently in the breeze and Rin giggled with a delighted thought. She hurried to pick the flowers, and started weaving them together. In a short while she had made two chains, which she placed ceremoniously on Ah-Uh. The dragon heads looked puzzled, then started nibbling the flowers. This caused Rin great merriment, and she burst out laughing.

"Rin! What are you doing?" called out a sulking Jaken. The retainer was frustrated that, once again, he had been left behind to baby-sit. He knew that he needed to protect Sesshoumaru-sama, but as long as the taiyoukai refused to let him come along, there was no way he could protect him. Which left him very frustrated. This was only doubled ten-fold with Rin's childish antics; a very short-tempered Jaken was what remained.

"Making flower chains!" Rin said enthusiastically. Before Jaken could say much else, she dashed up to him and placed a chain around his neck. The toad's eyes grew wide, and he shook with an indignant rage.

"I am not your plaything!" he cried out, ripping the flowers off of him. Rin stared, then her lower lip started to tremble.

"You don't like them?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course not!" Jaken screamed out. "I am the servant of Sesshoumaru-sama! I do not wear flowers like some human girl! You foolish child, can't you find something more worthwhile to do?" Rin started to cry then, and turned and ran. Jaken realized if they left the area Sesshoumara-sama had put them in, he would be punished. So, he sighed and chased after the girl.

And ran straight into Sesshoumaru-sama's legs. He fell back, landed on his rear end rather ungracefully, and looked up in fear at his master.

"Sesshoumarau-sama!" he whispered. He caught Rin in the corner of his eye, who was smiling because the taiyoukai was back. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama, forgive me-" Anything else he was going to say was stopped short as the silent taiyoukai walked right over the little toad, smashing him back into the ground.

"Sesshoumarau-sama, look what I made for you!" he heard Rin say, and looked up to see her put a small wreath of flowers around the arm of the taiyoukai.

"Thank you Rin," said Sesshoumaru, wondering if all the fuss had merely been about flowers. He turned to the toad, who looked flabbergasted. "Perhaps Jaken, you should learn some manners. You always accept a gift from a lady." Then to Rin, "Come now, we are leaving." The little group walked away, and Jaken hurried to follow, feeling chastised. He did not object when Rin put a second necklace of flowers around his neck. He did make a face.

"Watch yourself Jaken," commented Sesshoumaru. The toad blanched and sullenly continued to follow.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 2, version 2**

_Little Miss Muffet, sat on a tuffet,_

_Eating her curds and whey;_

_Along came a spider,_

_Who sat down beside her_

_And frightened Miss Muffet away.

* * *

_

Kikyou settled back against the rough bark of the tree. Her mind wandered as much as her soul-stealers who darted amongst the branches of the tree. She watched them with dull eyes.

She felt such conflicting emotions that she did not know how to react. The more she watched Inuyasha with her reincarnation the more she noticed how well they fit together. Much more so than she and he ever had. The thought bothered her a lot, which puzzled her.

She had thought her purpose, once back on the Earth, was to gain vengeance. But the longer she remained, the less that emotion ruled her. And now, now she was in a position she wasn't certain how to get out of. Again, she had dug her own grave, again with a love sick hanyou, again with her own decision.

She was going to betray Naraku, of course, but that didn't mean the position she was in _now_ wasn't an especially dangerous one. A slip of the tongue, a hesitation in her actions meant an uncomfortable ending for herself. Without potential revenge. Against either hanyou.

Kikyou sighed. She was thinking in circles and it always made her tired.

"Hello Kikyou," a sleek voice spoke. Suddenly alert, Kikyou looked around for the owner. He approached her, his white baboon fur making an uneffective camouflage.

"What do you want?" she asked in an even tone. But she knew.

"Do you have the shards?"

"Of course." Kikyou sighed, and presented the two glimmering shards she had taken from Kagome. The girl had fought, but Inuyasha hadn't been present. Kikyou had won with words, furthering the other miko's doubt of the hanyou she loved. When someone is crying it is very easy to take something from them.

"Give them to me." The voice turned hungry. Kikyou leapt deftly out of the tree and walked towards the figure she despised so much. Without a word she deposited them in the waiting hand, then spun on her heel and walked the other way. Not soon enough, she put a large distance between herself and the dark hanyou.

At the retreating figure of the dead miko, Naraku chuckled. She would betray him, he knew. But he would betray her first.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, hope you enjoyed both those! Next one coming up soon. Keep the suggestions coming of nursery rhymes you enjoy! Let me know...if I use the same rhyme, should I make it into it's own chapter? I.e., was this set up confusing? 


	3. A Good Little Boy

Author's Notes: It occurs to me that I have not properly thanked my reviewers. So, THANK YOU! It means a lot to me, and I'm really glad you like Escapades! I hope you continue to read and review, because you make it worthwhile!

This next nursery rhyme was suggested by skiff of haven. Without further adu, here we go!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 3**

_Little Jack Horner,_

_Sat in a corner,_

_Eating a Christmas pie;_

_He put in his thumb,_

_And pulled out a plum,_

_and said, "What a good boy am I!"_

* * *

Souta was pouting. He just didn't understand where Kagome was now. His mother had said that Kagome would be back for Christmas as soon as she could, but it was already Christmas Eve and there was no sign of her. The little boy sat in his room, looking out his window. 

He stared at the thick flakes of snow falling, landing silently on the ground. His mama had given him a piece of apple pie to appease him and he ate it solemnly. Truth be told, he was concerned, as much as an eight year old can be.

If Kagome wasn't back in time, would Santa still leave her presents? Or would he forget about her? She was gone so often that Souta sometimes forgot what she looked like. This scared him so badly that he would run into his room and stare at the picture of her on his dresser, trying to memorize her face.

Souta wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed his sister. Without her there, his mother seemed distant and sometimes worried. If she was worried, Souta didn't know how else to be. So he annoyed Kagome when she came back, as a little brother should. It was really the only way he knew how to show her he cared. Sometimes, when Inuyasha came too, he tried to play with the dog demon. But Inuyasha seemed to wrapped up in Kagome.

And she always left again. No matter what Souta did, she never stayed more that a couple of days. The same with Inuyasha. Souta admired the dog demon, that was for sure. He often dreamed of being that big and powerful, so he could stand up for himself. He knew word got around of Kagome's illnesses, thanks to Grandpa. He never told anyone, but other kids stayed away from him in fear. They thought he was sick too, and no one wanted to be infected.

Tears dropped down, as silent as the snow. Souta sat, crying as he ate his pie. He kept his watch though, always keeping an eye on the well house. Mama had said Kagome would be back. He wanted to greet her. He needed too. He hoped Inuyasha would come too. He had a gift for both of them, but he wanted to give them himself. It was important to him.

Putting the empty plate down, Souta felt his eyes start to droop. Fighting the sleep, he sang little songs to himself. Most of the lights had been turned out of the house, and he heard mama go to bed. Not two seconds later Souta saw the well house door open, and two figures make their way to the house.

Leaping up in joy, Souta dashed out of his room and down the stairs, just in time to meet his sister and Inuyasha. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, launching himself into a hug. Kagome, somewhat surprised, knelt down and caught him, squeezing him tightly back.

"Thanks for waiting up, Souta," she whispered back. "It means a lot. You're such a good brother!" As Inuyasha tousled his hair, Souta smiled, his tears subsided. Things were right, his family was here again. He had been good this year and he knew that was the best gift he could get.

* * *

Author's Notes: I thought Souta deserved a little character development, right? After all, it's gotta be weird to keep having your sister run off like that. Anyways, keep the ideas coming, it's great, I'm building a buffer of ideas so it should be real easy to keep the updates coming! 


	4. Pumpkin Troubles

Author's Notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for the first idea! (the second is mine)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 4, version 1**

_Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater,_

_Had a wife and couldn't keep her._

_He put her in a pumpkin shell_

_And there he kept her very well.

* * *

_

Kouga was stumped. He had tried to be patient, but Kagome consistently refused to come with him, always remaining with that stupid mutt. There was no reason for it, as he could see. He knew he was much better than the hanyou ever could hope to be. Why wouldn't Kagome leave Inuyasha, and come to him?

It was time to take drastic action. He had waited long enough for Kagome, and his demon instincts were telling him he needed a mate now. It was time. Kouga stopped brooding at the quiet lake he was sitting at and took off running. Hakkaku and Ginta looked up in surprise.

"He seems a little distant today," Hakkaku remarked.

"Guess we'd better stop him before he does anything rash," sighed Ginta.

"Kouga, wait up!" the two yelled as they ran as fast as they could, trying desperately to catch up with the demon leader.

Kouga, meanwhile, was far, far ahead. A plan was formulating in his mind already. He knew of a cave, not too far from where his own wolves lived, that would serve as a wonderful home. As far as caves went, it was quite nice, and clean-ish, and dry. There was a little stream that went by, but best of all, the entire place was secluded on the mountain. Actually, it practically was a mountain, surrounded by a twenty-foot drop anyway someone looked. He had no problem getting there, of course, but Kagome wouldn't be able to leave. She valued life too much, so she wouldn't jump. It would be perfect.

All his troubles over, Kouga sniffed the air, searching for that delightful scent. He was running semi-aimlessly, dreaming of keeping Kagome all to himself, when he caught the scent. There was also the disgusting dog scent as well. Wrinkling his nose, Kouga dashed towards the group.

"Kouga-kun!" called Kagome delightedly, waving her hand in the air. He grinned cockily; there was no question she wanted to be with him.

"Hey Kagome," he replied, and ran up to her. "How's my woman?" She blanched slightly at that, but continued to smile. Kouga didn't notice it.

"I'm fine Kouga, what brings you here?"

"Yeah, what do you want, wolf?" snapped Inuyasha. "We're sort of in the middle of something." Kouga paused, noticing Kagome and the dog were alone, none of the regular group around. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What were you doing with my woman?" he demanded. Kagome suddenly blushed, but Inuyasha grew, if possible, angrier.

"What are you talking about? She's not your woman." he growled. Kouga growled back, and then stopped.

"Never mind. I'm only here to claim what's mine." And with that, Kouga scooped up a very surprised Kagome, and took off. Inuyasha stood, completely shocked for a second or two, and then followed him.

"Give Kagome back!"

Meanwhile, "What are you doing?" Kagome asked, frightened by the wolf's behavior.

"I've waited long enough for you Kagome," Kouga smiled down at her. "It's time we made things a little more personal between us." Kagome's face paled. All too soon, Kouga stopped running and deposited Kagome gently on the ground. She stood shakily, taking in her surroundings. Blue skies seemed to surround her, as the ground dropped away a few feet from her.

"Where are we?"

"Your new home! Isn't it wonderful?" Kouga responded enthusiastically. Kagome audibly swallowed, and Kouga looked at her, concerned. "What's the matter?"

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked, not looking Kouga in the eye. "I thought I told you, we're only friends. Just because you talk about me like you own me, doesn't mean you do. You know better than to act like this." Kouga didn't respond. He didn't know how too. All the thoughts he had in regards to this idea now seemed petty and foolish. To say them out loud, to Kagome, seemed like the worst possible thing to do.

"I just…love you," he said awkwardly. Before she could respond—

"I found you!" snarled Inuyasha, leaping onto the ledge. "Now, let Kagome come over here, and I won't kill you." Kouga looked at Kagome, noticing her wide, frightened eyes. He suddenly felt ashamed. Would Kagome ever trust him again? One way to help ensure that she would…

"Go ahead Kagome." The wolf turned and ran off. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kagome shook her head wordlessly. Looking at Inuyasha's worried gaze, she felt a tiny bit glad at his amount of concern, but still…

"What do you think that was all about?"

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 4, version 2**

_Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater,_

_Had a wife and couldn't keep her._

_He put her in a pumpkin shell_

_And there he kept her very well.

* * *

_

She was beginning to become a problem. Her gaze was continuously more conniving, more deceiving, more scheming. Sooner or later she would try something, and if he wasn't on guard, it could be potentially deadly. Kagura had that effect about her.

Naraku furrowed his brow. Something had to be done in order to keep the wind sorceress at bay. She was becoming much too bold, which made her much more dangerous than was acceptable. The only question was, how should she be taught a lesson? As an idea came to him, Naraku felt a cruel smirk coming on. Sometimes, he impressed even himself.

"Kagura!" he called out, waiting for the woman to come. She always did. She knew better than not too. And so, she did appear. Slouching along the wall, arms crossed, a pout on her face.

"What?" she asked, hatred clear on her face.

"I heard about your plans," Naraku said smoothly. It was a gamble, but right on as Kagura's eyes widened slightly. He had to give her credit though, she exerted strong self control.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. And I think you should remember that there is always a punishment that will suit the crime. Or perhaps, will be worse than the crime." Naraku felt pleased by the fear now radiating off the wind witch. She stood up straight now, refusing to back down.

"Then what are you planning on doing?"

"This." With that simple word, Naraku moved so swiftly Kagura didn't see him. She felt herself falling backwards, down into a never ending hole in the ground. Panicking, she reached for her feather, gasping when realizing it wasn't there. Naraku had grabbed it when he shoved her. The darkness overwhelmed Kagura, and then she slammed into the ground. Moaning with pain and fear, the wind witch lay still. What was Naraku going to do with her?

"Oh Kagura?" his silky voice floated through the darkness. "I hope you enjoy it down there. I'd recommend watching your back." Kagura's eyes widened. It was so dark she couldn't see a thing, and she couldn't fly out of the hole. What were his plans?

Above her, Naraku chuckled. If she remained down there long enough, in a state of constant panic and alarm, it could be potentially worse for her health than if he merely beat her. Sometimes psychologically damage could be much more satisfying that physical.

* * *

Author's Notes: Again with the two for the price of one. Seems to me though, my ideas involve Naraku. Hm...but some of these nursery rhymes just seem to suit him so well! Oh well, they're fun to write. THANK YOU for the reviews, and keep the ideas acomin'! 


	5. Hide and Go Sheep

Author's Notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for the idea and this cute version!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 5**

_Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep_

_And doesn't know where to find them._

_She found little Joe, and they looked to and fro– _

_But the sheep were right behind them!

* * *

_

This was going to be a dilemma, Jaken knew it. Sesshoumaru-sama had told him, Rin and Ah-Un to stay in the clearing until he returned. As usual. Rin had been playing whatever she played, Ah-Un had been watching her, and he had been sulking. He only turned his head away for a minute. And now she was gone.

Sesshoumaru-sama was going to kill him, this was going to be the end. Jaken did not understand why Sesshoumaru-sama even kept the girl in the first place, but he did know that if something happened to the girl on his watch, he had forfeited his life. So, he watched her. Sullenly, because he liked to live and wanted to serve Sesshoumaru-sama. No matter how annoying the girl was.

Thus, Jaken did what he did best – he panicked. Running in circles, and around Ah-Un, and around the clearing, he looked under rocks, behind trees, and all over the thoroughly confused dragon. One head, Jaken never could tell them apart, leaned down and snuffed Jaken's head.

"Hey, stop that!" Jaken warned, wiping away the moisture that had been left. He did not care to think about what it could be. "Where did Rin go?" But the dragon only looked at him. "Well, if you're here, she couldn't have gone far," Jaken mused to himself. He turned in a slow circle, evaluating the clearing. Perhaps he could see something in the grass?

"Ah ha!" the little toad cried out. The grass was broken, obviously by a child's running legs. Jaken followed the path, which led him around in circles of the clearing, and finally ended up where he began. It was then Jaken realized he had been following his own path. That was embarrassing enough, but he was certain he heard the dragon snorting in such a way that it resembled laughter.

"Hush!" Jaken commanded, but this caused the heads to snort louder. Jaken harumphed, and turned his back on the dragon. He narrowed his eyes in thought. He tried to think what might be going through a young human girl's mind, to imagine where such a being might like to go, but it was so far from his imagination that there was no hope. This was the point Jaken realized he really had no imagination.

"This is not good," Jaken mumbled to himself. He started walking in a small circle, supporting himself with his staff. He couldn't track a human, he had no imagination, and Sesshoumaru-sama was going to kill him upon his return. And today had started out so nicely, with the sun warming his face, and those tasty flies and bugs for a filling breakfast. Jaken paused, remember with pleasure the morning. A cracking twip snapped him out of the daydream, and Jaken looked fearfully around, certain it had been Sesshoumaru-sama.

"RIN!" he finally called out, desperate to find the girl. He didn't care about her, of course, but there were lots of terrible demons out there that could harm her. Heck, she had been killed by mere wolves that first time. If something like that happened again...well, worse would happen to himself, Jaken knew it. It was self preservation, really. That was all. Jaken decided to give up all semblance of composure and ran in circles once again, calling out Rin's name.

"May I ask what you are doing, Jaken?" a much too familiar voice interrupted the sporadic movements of the little toad. He stopped, his back to the voice, and turned slowly towards Sesshoumaru-sama. The taiyoukai faced his retainer, a cocked eyebrow the only emotion shown on his face. Ah-Uh was further behind Jaken, who swallowed nervously.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama," he began, fearing the worst. "It seems that...well...that is to say, I can't really find...no, more like she's run off. Rin's not here." The toad shut his eyes, prepared for the worst. He cringed, but nothing happened.

"What are you talking about? Rin's right behind you." At the taiyoukai's words, Jaken opened his eyes, and turned around, facing the dragon. Rin was sitting on Ah-Un's back, smiling and waving.

"Hi Jaken-sama!" she called out happily. Jaken's jaw dropped.

"Really Jaken, if you're going to play games with Rin, you don't have to lie to me about it. Lying never suits anyone." Sesshoumaru glided by his stunned retainer, and past the dragon. "Come, we're leaving." Ah-Un turned and followed him, and Jaken shook himself out of his shock and chased after them. He caught up to the dragon, and looked up at Rin.

"Where did you go?" he hissed. Rin looked at him and giggled.

"That's for Rin to know and Jaken-sama to find out!" she whispered. In front of them, unseen, Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, amused by his charge and the frustrated retainer.

* * *

Author's Notes: Not much to say. I liked this verson of 'Bo Peep', how about you guys?


	6. Tick and Tock

Author's Notes: Thanks to Tamakia'gss for the rhyme suggestion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 6**

_Hickory dickory dock_

_The Mouse ran up the clock_

_The clock struck one,_

_the mouse ran down_

_Hickory dickory dock.

* * *

_

Inuyasha stared at the object Kagome had given him. It sat in his hand, his ears picking up the soft ticking sound. Kagome had explained to Inuyasha what it was, but he didn't quite understand. There were numbers, she had pointed out, and lines, and things moved, all of their own accord.

He remained fixated on one number Kagome had pointed out. She had promised to be back at what she called one o'clock. Pointing to the lines, she said when the short line was pointed at the line she called one, she would be back. She had warned that the short line would pass the one line twice. It would be the second time it passed that she would return. This made sense, Inuyasha decided, as the first time it passed, it was the middle of the night.

But now waiting was tedious. After staring at the watch for something like seventeen hours (although Inuyasha didn't know that's what it was called, he just knew it had made a complete circle and then some) Inuyasha realized how slowly time can go. Heck, the time he spent sealed to the tree seemed much shorter, compared to watching the quickest line ticking away.

The short hand was currently at the double long lines, still one figure left before it would hit the line called one. And Inuyasha was bored. The more he watched the device, the more he was certain the line was moving slower and slower. If he listened to it, the ticking seemed pretty consistent however. Inuyasha shook it anyway. Nothing changed. He shook it harder. Still nothing. He contemplated throwing it on the ground and jumping on it, but decided that might be a bad idea. Kagome might want the annoying thing back, though he had no idea why she might.

Inuyasha strapped the thing to his wrist, like Kagome had shown him, and settled down next to the well. As annoyed as he was with the slow moving lines, he wasn't as anxious about Kagome's return as he normally felt. Now he had something to tell him when Kagome would came back, something connected them across time. The sun shone down, warming his face, and Inuyasha sighed. Even though Kagome wasn't with him, he felt a content in knowing he had a way to keep track of her.

Time passed, and Inuyasha half dozed, ears lazily flicking one way or the other. He was still bored, but he didn't have much else to do. Then, without warning, he bolted upright, catching his hand and looking at his wrist. He couldn't read it, it was facing the wrong way! Fumbling for a bit, he managed to get it off without tearing the band, and turned it right-side up. The short line was almost on the one line. Closer and closer it ticked until...the line moved directly onto the one line.

And Kagome didn't appear. Panicked, Inuyasha leapt for the well and dove down. The transportation was taking forever, but he made it through and leapt out of the well, into the dark well house of Kagome's time. Throwing open the door, Inuyasha raced out, barely stopping himself from barreling into an approaching Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she said cheerfully. "Sorry I'm running a little late."

"You said you'd be back at one!" Inuyasha growled, holding up the object and pointing to it. "I was worried, I thought something had happened."

"Oh Inuyasha, it was only an approximation," Kagome rolled her eyes, then giggled. "Here, take this, we'll go back together." Inuyasha grudgingly took her overstuffed backpack from her hands and together they leapt back through the well.

"I was only worried about you," Inuyasha mumbled quietly to himself. Kagome didn't hear him as they sped through time, back into the past.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you're still enjoying the reading! To let you know,I'm moving updates to only Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. This is in order to keep my sanity while the last month of classes wraps up. After that...well, we'll see won't we: )


	7. Nimble Feet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 7**

_Jack be nimble_

_Jack be quick_

_Jack jump over the candlestick

* * *

_

"Give me one reason you're better for Kagome." Inuyasha snapped, his eyes glowing.

"Because I am not a half breed!" Kouga snarled back.

"Come on, that's a lame reason. You don't really have a reason, do you?"

"What?" Kouga sputtered, his demon nature egged on. "There are thousands of reasons! I can run faster than you, I can leap higher than you, I can—"

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. Unless you're afraid too…"

"Never!"

"Fine. Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called over the miko who had been watching the exchange with an exasperated look on her face.

"What is it?" she called back.

"We need your advice on how to settle something." Kagome heaved a sigh and walked over to the feuding pair.

"And what do you suggest I can help you with?"

"Kouga thinks he's faster, a better jumper and so on. Is there a way to prove he isn't?"

"Hey!" Kouga objected. "I am!"

"Well," Kagome pursed her lips, in thought, and ignoring the demon. "We could have…an obstacle race!"

"A what?" Two blank faces greeted her announcement.

"An obstacle course. Or maybe something more like a tri-athalon. I'll map out a course, and you two race each other to see who wins."

"I like it!" Kouga announced, his eyes lighting up. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"It'll work. How do we set it up Kagome?"

"Well first, we need to decide where the course will run." Kagome scanned the area. "Something like, to that really tall tree over then, then to that lake over there, and then swim across the lake, and around that cliff edge, and then back to here again. But first I've got to—" Kagome trailed off as she saw the demon and the hanyou take off, following her description. "Wait! That's not the course!" she yelled, but it was futile. The race was on!

"Tired yet, half breed?" Kouga snarled on the way to the tree.

"Never!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Kouga beat him to the tree, and the lake, but was a very slow swimmer. Inuyasha made it across the lake faster than the wolf, despite being behind. Soaking wet, he pulled himself out and made a dash for the cliff edge. Running along, he noticed it was just a short drop. A crafty little smile appeared on his face. Kagome couldn't see him from the distance she was. He kept running, but he heard Kouga finally splash out of the water and catch up. Just as the wolf made a move to pass the hanyou, Inuyasha cut in front, putting Kouga on the edge. He then slowed just enough that Kouga could pass him.

"See you later!" Kouga laughed. Then he tripped, lost his balance, and went over the side.

"I'm smarter than you!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to run harder than he'd ever run before. Kouga lay on the ground of the short hill, stunned for a moment, then leaping up, snarling. He would not be disgraced this way! He ran up the hill, then followed the hanyou towards Kagome. He wasn't going to make it in time though. Anger filled him. That half breed had cheated! Kouga knew he was going to have to appeal to Kagome.

"Kouga, what happened?" Kagome's surprised voice reached him as he ran up. Inuyasha was smirking.

"That no good mongrel tripped me!" Kouga snapped, pointed to Inuyasha. A look of pure innocence filled Inuyasha's face.

"I did not. I even tried to catch you before you fell! Didn't you see my hand?"

"Your hand that pushed me!"

"Inuyasha! Did you push Kouga?"

"Kagome, I can honestly say I did not." Kagome looked skeptical, but Inuyasha did seem adamant. She shrugged.

"I can set up a real course now," Kagome offered. Kouga shook his head.

"No way, I won't go up against this cheater again." The wolf turned and left, and Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the rest of the group. Inuyasha smiled. He hadn't pushed Kouga, but his foot had somehow landed in front of the wolf, causing the trip. The arm was his cover story. Which Kouga had fallen for. His own genius amazed him sometimes.

Kagome, meanwhile, was shaking her head, at a loss about the continuing rivalry between the two. Sooner or later they'd be doing really crazy stunts, like jumping over huge bonfires or something.

* * *

Author's Notes: This one was practically begging to be written, so here it is! 'Hey diddle diddle' will probably be up on Monday.


	8. Kissing the Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 8**

_Georgie Porgie, puddin' and pie,  
Kissed the girls and made them cry;  
When the boys came out to play,  
Georgie Porgie ran away.

* * *

_

A young man, probably eighteen or so, was making his way through the thick foliage of the forest. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and his dark brown hair was sticking to his head. The long robes of his religious attire were heavy, and captured even more of the heat.

All in all, Miroku was pretty uncomfortable. What he really wanted was a nice place to sit down and to be pampered by pretty woman of the village, everyone in awe of his status of a monk. A bath would be nice as well. Of course, he also needed a child to carry on the revenge should he fail...

"I cannot be mad at you, father," Miroku sighed, staring at his hand. He stopped walking, and flopped down in exhaustion. It was truly the first time he had been out on his own. He didn't really like it very much. "It's just the life of a traveling monk," he whispered, too tired to even speak out loud. This was getting ridiculous.

"Help, help!" Miroku's head snapped up at the sound of a voice in dismay. A female voice. Grinning, Miroku leapt up and ran in the direction he heard the voice. When a lady was in need, his own troubles were all erased. The scene he came upon however, was cause enough for some of his bravado to fade. A girl, fifteen or so, was laying on the ground, weeping and calling for help, as several snake demons circled her, hungry looks on their faces.

"Hey sickos!" the young monk yelled, his nervousness evident in his voice. Could he save the girl? Five of the demons looked at him, and hissed mockingly. Clearly they saw him as no threat. The sixth one attacked him though, slithering through the grass quicker than his eye could follow. Acting on instinct, the monk threw off his seal and the wind tunnel was opened. The snake stood no chance.

"What are you?" hissed another snake demon. "You are no demon like us."

"You'd better believe it! I am a monk, and I am tired. I need a place to stay, and that girl there will surely lead me to her village. So let her go, huh?" Miroku stood tall. The snakes did not believe him, evident by their attack on him. Opening the wind tunnel once again, Miroku absorbed them all and suddenly there was no fight. Replacing the seal, Miroku approached the frightened girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She raised her head, revealing frightened blue eyes. Miroku's eyes widened in the unusual color. But she nodded, a good sign for Miroku. He knelt down, and took her hands. "Will you bear my child.?" The frightened expression was no replaced with shock.

"Tamaki!" A masculine voice rang through the woods.

"Papa!" the girl gasped. She pulled her hands from Miroku's, and called louder, "Papa, I'm here! I'm alright!" A tall man could be seen from a distance, and he rapidly covered the ground towards his daughter. And the nonchalant monk.

"You bastard, I'm going to break you for hurting my daughter, just you wait! What kind of a holy man are you, going around taking young girls like that?" The man's fist heading straight for his face, Miroku ducked, and ran a short distance away.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I saved her, not the other way around."

"That's right papa, and then he asked me to marry him!" the girl gushed. Miroku's eyes widened. The father started running towards Miroku again, who dashed off. He hadn't been aware he could run so quickly.

Five minutes later, the monk realized the chase was over. He slowed, and continued on his way. On towards a new village. On towards another girl. He trudged on, aware again of the heat of the forest he was in. And how exhausted he was. And hungry. And…

…Miroku snapped awake, staring at the crackling fire before him, confused as he slowly woke up. That's right, he was here now. Why had he dreamed of that first day out? Sitting up, he looked at the little slumbering group before him, but he could feel Inuyasha's questioning gaze on his back. Refusing to look, he pursed his lips in concentration. What had brought that dream on?

There it was. Now he remembered. Those eyes, he had seen a girl with eyes that color today, passing through another village. She had given him a strange look, but then shook her head as if in disbelief. As he stared back, wondering, a smack from Sango startled him out of his thoughts. Rather painfully, actually. He smirked, realizing something.

Sango was probably more dangerous for his health than that old father had been. His eyes glanced towards the demon slayer's peaceful form. She kept him on a leash, that was for sure. No matter how many girls he asked, if he saw Sango coming he knew he would run. It was only to preserve his health, of course. It wasn't as if her hurt glare caused his heart pain.

It wasn't like he loved her...right?

Until these matters were sorted out, he would run. No matter what was said or done, an angry Sango was hundreds of times worse than any father. And that was the truth.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, I was supposed to have 'Hey Diddle Diddle' up, but this one came to me, and so I had to post it. But 'Hey' is written, so it will be up next, don't worry! Enjoy!


	9. A Laughing Dog

Author's Notes: Thanks to both Tamakia'gss and wolfygirl13 for this rhyme suggestion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 9**

_Hey diddle diddle,_

_The cat with the fiddle,_

_The cow jumped over the moon;_

_The little dog laughed_

_To see such sport,_

_And the dish ran away with the spoon.

* * *

_

Shippou carried the bottle laboriously back to where Kagome and the others were. Some boys in the village had given it to him, laughing as they said it would make him happy. Shippou didn't know what they meant, but he thought his friends would like a happy drink. With Naraku bringing everyone's spirits down, it was important that everyone stay happy.

As he stumbled along with the heavy bottle, Shippou giggled happily. Boy, was everyone going to be surprised! His impish curiosity got the better of him, and he paused, sniffing the drink. It didn't smell like anything he ever drank before but he thought it would be ok. Tipping the bottle over a little, he took a little sip. It was a little sour, and bubbles hit his tongue; the little fox demon felt a strange rush within himself.

"Yummy!" he giggled, taking another drink. He then continued on his way, stumbling even more now. He was almost back when he tripped and the bottle slipped. Luckily, it didn't break, just rolled out of his hands. Shippou struggled to get up, noticing everything looked blurry. Gathering up the bottle, he attempted walking once more, but fell over, the bottle tipping and spilling its contents in a conveniently placed bucket.

The bucket belonged to MoMo, Totousai's beloved ox, who immediately took a drink. And another, and another. And began mooing feverishly. The antics of the two demons caught the attention of Kagome, who called out to a bickering Inuyasha and Totousai.

"Something is wrong!" the miko yelled. Miroku headed over, and took a taste himself.

"Yummy!" he exclaimed, and dunked Sango, who had followed him, into the bucket. She came up spluttering.

"You pervert!" she yelled, for his hand had slipped down to her backside. Between the two of them, more of the liquid was imbibed, and they were acting just as strangely as Shippou and MoMo.

"I know what's going on," Inuyasha laughed. "I smell sake. And a particularly powerful version as well."

"They're all drunk?" Kagome gasped, staring in wonder. MoMo had started to fly through the sky, appearing to jump over objects. Inuyasha laughed harder as Totousai began running around on the ground, begging his ox to come back down. Shippou had given up walking and sat on the ground, admiring the world. He was pleased the happy drink was indeed making the group happy and boisterous.

"Oh Sango," whispered a starry eyed Miroku.

"Oh Miroku," came the starry-eyed response. They held each others hands and frolicked off into the woods, Kagome knew she would have to follow to prevent certain actions. Inuyasha would be no help; the hanyou was currently rolling on the ground, laughing at the antics of his comrades.

"They're all so funny," he managed to get out, when he saw Kagome glaring at him. "This is why I don't touch the stuff! What?"

"Aren't you going to help me help them?" she asked sternly. She gestured to the group-at the leaping MoMo, the frantic Totousai, the dazed Shippou, and the disappearing Sango and Miroku.

"Why? To ruin my fun?" Inuyasha only laughed harder, and Kagome rubbed her temples. It was going to be a longer day than she thought…

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally, I got it out! Hope it made y'all laugh. I tried for lots of randomness, I've never been drunk, so I hope everyone seems somewhat in character, lol. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	10. Lost Little Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 10**, **version 1**

_Where, oh where has my little dog gone?_

_Where, oh where can he be?_

_With his ears cut short and his tail cut long,_

_Where, oh where can he be?

* * *

_

The dead miko sighed. It seemed that no matter what she did, Inuyasha was lost to her. He found his solace in her own reincarnation. It didn't matter what her own feelings were now. It was the same as always, that dog only cared for himself.

That really wasn't true, and Kikyou had to admit it. He had been willing to give up his demon nature for her. He had loved her, in some way. At least, his love had been enough to give up a part of himself.

Kikyou found she couldn't say the same. True, she would have been giving up her miko powers, as well as the acceptance of her fellow humans, but that didn't bother her so much. It wasn't something she looked for. Humans were petty, and being a miko hadn't been her choice, not really.

But that didn't mean she hadn't loved Inuyasha. She had loved him. Enough to want to be with him. Enough to give up her own good name for him. Enough to feel betrayed by him. Enough to kill him...

And now she walked the earth again. Alive, but not really alive. Dead, but not really dead. And within her a fountain of jealousy bubbled. She had died for all she had given up, but not that dog! No, he was fine, and living happily ever after with her reincarnation.

Alright, maybe not happily ever after, but somewhat. He had moved on, or at least attempted to. Kikyou smiled a dead smile. As long as she still walked, Inuyasha would not be able to fully get over her. And that helped cool her jealous rage.

It wasn't like her jealousy was unfounded. Kikyou saw how her reincarnation acted around the dog, her complete and utter acceptance of him. Something Kikyou herself had never quite been able to achieve. The dog trusted her reincarnation a lot more as well. His trust was something that was difficult to get, Kikyou knew that. And her reincarnation had received it! The unfairness of the world!

It didn't matter, not really. Kikyou knew she had the upper hand, in the very end. When she called, the dog would always come running to her. Her reincarnation might have collared him, but that meant nothing. Dogs were loyal until their very demise.

And anyway, it was the one way she could strike back against her reincarnation. She could hurt her reincarnation in a way similar to her own pain. Kikyou sent her soul seekers off with a limp wave of her arm. The dog would return. Ears down, tail drooping, ashamed at displeasing his mistress.

Although Kikyou had to admit, the fun was starting to go out of it now.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 10**, **version 2**

_Where, oh where has my little dog gone?_

_Where, oh where can he be?_

_With his ears cut short and his tail cut long,_

_Where, oh where can he be?

* * *

_

Her soul stealers had come again. And he had bounded off, a dog responding to a master's call. Kagome sighed heavily, staring at the starlit sky. Why was it that the dead miko still had such a hold over Inuyasha?

It wasn't for her own lack of trying, Kagome knew. She was always understanding, always considerate of Inuyasha and his feelings. And yet he continually ground her under his heel, left her behind, and refused to open up to her.

Well, that wasn't completely honest. He had opened up to her, a lot more than she had ever expected. And, apparently, a lot more than he ever had opened up to the dead miko. But, she had been forced into a much more intimate relationship with Inuyasha, and necessity had forced them to rely on each other.

This reliance also forced trust. And Inuyasha trusted her, Kagome knew, just as she trusted her very life in his clawed hands. But he also seemed to trust the dead miko. Actually, once he realized it was Naraku's doing, Inuyasha seemed to have forgiven the dead miko.

Where was the sense in that, Kagome wondered. The dead miko seemed to have given her own allegiance to Naraku, the very being who caused her demise. To somehow still have Inuyasha's trust was unfathomable at this point. Especially when she, Kagome, had never once given Inuyasha a reason to doubt her!

Sure, she had been weak in the beginning, but she wasn't anymore, not really. She could hold her own, didn't need Inuyasha to rescue her from every little thing. But this only seemed to sadden him, and he pushed her away more. Kept her at arm's length, afraid to touch her, unable to accept her.

Unable to accept himself.

Though Inuyasha didn't know,or wouldn't admitit, Kagome suspected the dead miko had hurt him in many ways. His love, his trust, his very being were shattered by the one who refused to accept him as he was! Kagome continuously proved to Inuyasha how he was worthy, and how she loved him as a worthy person. Yet he seemed to be oblivious to it all.

Like a moth to a flame, he always focused on Kikyou. He waited, at attention, for her summoning. Kagome was merely the 'dog-sitter', in more ways than one. Her own thoughts caused a wry smile to appear. And then something came to mind.

She had collared Inuyasha, unknowingly. But it had been done, and now the lost puppy was hers. She had claimed him, taken him in, loved him and cared for him. But one who is abused will go back to the tormenter for fear of more abuse. So, Kagome had to stake her claim. Refuse to let Inuyasha return to Kikyou anymore.

If worse came to worse, all she would have to do would be to 'sit' him. From this point on, she would fight for him. Fight to keep him. Never again would he feel the need to obey the dead miko's command. That was it. She was dead, and Kagome was alive. Inuyasha deserved better than a vengeful dead miko. He had been through too much.

Kagome sighed again, lighter this time. Whatever it took, she would keep Inuyasha close to her. She would hold him near and dear, and he would draw her in closer as well. The dead miko would have no hold over either of them. Not anymore. This was the last time.

After all, Inuyasha only came back heartbroken anyway. What good did that do anyone? It wasn't like she was going to torture him, the way the dead miko did.

No, she was really going to save him from himself.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oooo, this was cool. Rather than two separate tales, both are centered around the same thing! I surprise myself sometimes! Haha, hope you enjoyed it. Keep on the lookout, more tales coming in after the weekend! 


	11. Wise Old Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 11**

_A wise old owl lived in an oak,  
The more he saw the less he spoke;  
The less he spoke the more he heard;  
Why can't we all be like that wise old bird?_

_

* * *

_Bokuseno waited, enjoying the serene peace around him. The silence was warm and welcoming. How he enjoyed it, when a breeze ruffled his branches softly, and a bird chirped happily. Things couldn't get better than this. 

No, but they could get worse. The tree youkai sensed Sesshoumaru approaching, at his normal, even pace. No doubt he had a question about something his father had done, or a curiosity about his half brother.

It wasn't that Bokuseno minded answering the young taiyoukai's questions. On the whole, they were quite valid. The problem was, Sesshoumaru didn't take the time to fully appreciate what his father had done. He made up his mind about it and then that was it.

The tree youkai had learned long ago that he found out much more when he didn't say anything at most. Most beings were uncomfortable with the silence, and talked to fill it up. Thus, he learned more than if he simply answered questions right away. And so did the being, usually.

But Sesshoumaru was different. He demanded answers. He was not satisfied with silence, yet never talked enough to reveal anything. Bokuseno knew he did not know much about the taiyoukai. He spoke only when necessary, and never about himself. Inu no Taisho had been more open. The great taiyoukai had always been one to concern himself with the future. But Sesshoumaru was caught up in the little things. He failed to see the big picture.

As for the younger half demon, Bokuseno knew even less. Inu no Taisho had told him about the hanyou to be born, and his plans to protect the pup. He also told him of his plans for his older son, Sesshoumaru. Silently, Bokuseno acknowledged his future job. Inu no Taisho had made a wise decision entrusting the tree youkai to guard his secrets.

And now Sesshoumaru was almost here. The tree youkai sighed. Perhaps the younger taiyoukai would appreciate the silence this time, and learn more from it. Miracles did happen.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry about this one being so short and all. I'm suffering from what I think is a migraine, and I just couldn't add any more. This was pretty fun to write though. Sometimes minor characters help provide so much more insight to the major characters, don't you think? Ok, longer ones coming in the future. I'm gonna take some asprin and lay down now. See you on Wednesday! 


	12. More than Strawberries

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 12**

_Curly Locks, Curly Locks_

_Will you be mine?_

_You shall not wash dishes,_

_Nor feed the swine,_

_But sit on a cushion_

_And sew a fine seam,_

_And sup upon strawberries,_

_sugar, and cream.

* * *

_

Kagome rubbed her temples in mild frustration. She wasn't quite certain how she got herself roped into this. Across from her, Hojou sat beaming.

"You know Kagome, it is quite the beautiful day outside. Perhaps we should sit in the sun. You could use some sun!" At his words, Kagome felt her eyebrow raise. She had just spent the last week in the sun, traipsing after some idiot demon intent on keeping a jewel shard. But still...Hojou didn't know.

"Sure Hojou, I'm always up for a little sunshine." She went to get up, but the taller boy rushed around and helped her stand up slowly.

"Don't want you getting lightheaded!" he said with concern. As Kagome looked into his eyes, she felt her frustration growing. But of course, all Hojou had to go on was what her grandfather told him. And she was still very, very sick. So sick in fact, she shouldn't have come out at all. How had she missed that excuse? But still...it wasn't like Hojou knew.

"I think I'll be alright, but thank you," Kagome said as brightly as she could. He helped her walk outside, and towards a bench overlooking the park. Before she sat down, he produced a funny looking pillow.

"Don't want you getting out of whack, this will help keep everything in line," Hojou cajoled, gently pushing Kagome down. The miko was becoming something resembling livid. If only she could sit the boy! Even though he was only trying to be nice. It was only that he didn't know.

"Thanks for looking out for me." Kagome forced a smile as Hojou sat beside her. His face lit up with a smile and Kagome felt a little guilty at her imagined ways of dumping the boy.

"I only want the best for you Kagome," he said enthusiastically. "Which reminds me...I have something I wanted to ask you." Kagome's eyebrows shot up. She was afraid to even imagine. Hojou hesitated, looking for the right words.

"See, this is how it is. I don't know you exceptionally well, but I really feel like we're meant to be together. I know that you're really sick, but I think it is something you can overcome, and I'd like to be there for you every step of the way. And then..." At this particular outburst Kagome's heart melted a little towards the boy.

"And then...maybe we could become more than friends. Be more involved than simply dating. I know it's a big step now, Kagome, but it could work. No matter what happens, I can look out for you. You won't have to clean house, or cook, or really do anything strenuous at all. I will take care of you Kagome. You can simply be happy and secure."

Kagome's heart hardened again. This wasn't what she wanted. Perhaps a year or so ago, before she fell down the well, this would have been adequate. But now...now Kagome knew herself better. She knew she could accomplish absolutely anything, if she put her mind to it. Not only was she completely capable of doing menial tasks like cleaning or cooking, she was also a decent shot with an arrow and an intense fighter. And that was something she enjoyed very much.

It was in that instance that Kagome Higurashi realized she had grown up. Not only did she realize she wanted more out of life, she knew she deserved it. And there was only one being with whom she felt she could share such a life. So she turned and faced Hojou, the poor boy waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Hojou, but you just don't know me very well at all." And then Kagome got up and walked away.

"_I'm coming back early Inuyasha_..."

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm still feeling a little down, so I'm just going through the ones I already had written. I promise, requested ones coming soon! Btw, the italicized words at the end...that's supposed to be Kagome whispering to herself. 


	13. Smiles and a Bee

Author's Notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for the rhyme suggestion! Please read my notes at the end about this rhyme!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes, or Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 13, version 1 (Lewis Carroll version)**

_How doth the little crocodile_

_improve his shining tail;_

_And pour the waters of the Nile_

_On every glist'ning scale!_

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,_

_how neatly spreads his claws,_

_and welcomes little fishes in,_

_with gently smiling jaws!

* * *

_

The great taiyoukai looked around, sniffing the air gently. Once he had satisfied himself that he was, indeed, alone, he methodically stripped down and slipped into the warm water. Had he been human, he would have sighed contentedly. True to his demon side, he merely allowed his body to relax, though he never closed his eyes. His ears twitched slightly, constantly. Were he to be discovered, wallowing around in the water like…like his hanyou brother, the taiyoukai feared to comprehend how his status would fall.

Rin was far away, Jaken and Ah Un with her. They would be safe while he allowed himself this brief moment of rest. Besides, he had been becoming a bit smelly. Sesshoumaru allowed himself to slide deeper into the water, enough so that only his head remained above the surface.

He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted nothing more than to dunk his entire head under water and enjoy the feeling of completely saturated hair. His senses told him he was still alone. Giving in to the temptation, he shut his eyes and went the entire way under. Not even a second later, he rose again, the water streaming off his face and hair, the cool flush on his face from the difference in temperature a welcome feeling. Had he been human, Sesshoumaru would have grinned like a little boy.

Determined to make this worthwhile, he swam a few laps, smoothly and gracefully. The brief exercise was satisfying, and, abandoning all watch, he clambered on top of a rock and lay for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the sun against his skin. But his hair was still dripping and Sesshoumaru growled in frustration.

Alert for a moment, he made certain he was still alone; then whileon his hands and knees, gave a great shake. Water flew everywhere, and Sesshoumaru settled back in the sun. Comfortable.

But this brief moment of repose was not to stay. The twitching ears caught a noise and the taiyoukai leapt up, ready to confront the intruder. Then he noticed his state of undress. Never one to panic, Sesshoumaru quickly put on his robes, leaving his armor off.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" came a very familiar cry. Sesshoumaru's nose wrinkled. "I apologize for coming, but wait until you see what Rin has done to me!" Jaken burst into the clearing, his normal green body stained an odd shade of blue. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly.

"Why are you that color?" he asked calmly, never betraying his anger at his time being cut short.

"It was Rin, that naughty girl, who…" Jaken trailed off as he finally got a good look at his master. He was dressed only in robes, his armor resting beside him, and his long white hair hung damply around his face. The eyes, normally amber, were slightly tinged red. And his mouth was twitching curiously…

"Yes?" prompted Sesshoumaru.

"I mean, that is to say, oh please Sesshoumaru-sama, please don't smile at me!" Jaken squeaked in fear as the cruel smile overtook Sesshoumaru's mouth. The taiyoukai rapidly approached his retainer, picked him up, and flung him into the water.

"Clean yourself off, Jaken. Rin and I will wait for you." Sesshoumaru deftly put his armor on, then walked off, leaving the spluttering Jaken behind him.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 13, version 2 (Lewis Carroll version)**

_How doth the little crocodile_

_improve his shining tail;_

_And pour the waters of the Nile_

_On every glist'ning scale!_

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,_

_how neatly spreads his claws,_

_and welcomes little fishes in,_

_with gently smiling jaws!

* * *

_

Naraku looked into the dying embers of the fire. The little bit of light reflected against his red eyes, giving him something of an insane look. The wild smile on his face didn't help much either.

"It's all coming together," the dark hanyou crowed to himself. "Soon I shall become more powerful than anyone will ever believe, and then that will be the end of that. It will be the end of everything and the reign of me!"

Kanna sat nearby, staring impassively into the dying embers as well. Her white hair lay flat against her back, unmoved from a lack of breeze. This was what she expected. This was what was supposed to happen.

She watched Naraku flex his hands, that insane smile still on his face. She could see the demons flocking towards the two of them, ready to obey every command of Naraku. There would be a collision, an end. The dark hanyou would have his day. The only question remained, would a predator bigger than he have the last laugh?

Inu no Taisho would have laughed at the small fry hanyou, had he seen him. There would have been no question as to who the victor would be. But his two sons had much to learn yet, and so the small demon grew powerful. Powerful enough to be a predator.

Kanna didn't know any of this. Just enough to know how things could work out. She knew about Naraku, and his ways. Had she thought much about it, she would have been counting down her own days of living, her own days until Naraku betrayed her. He always betrayed people, she knew.

Naraku looked up at the small figure looking at him. His grin grew wider. The light finally sputtered out, and in the darkness Naraku felt his smile spread further still, something akin to ear to ear. He slammed his hand into the ground, claws into the dirt. His time was coming near. His prey was walking right into his subtle trap.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 13, version 3 (Isaac Watts version)**

_How doth the little busy bee_

_Improve each shining hour_

_And gather honey all the day_

_From every opening flower!_

_How skillfully she builds her cell_

_How neat she spreads the wax_

_And labors hard to store it well_

_With the sweet food she makes!

* * *

_

Crimson eyes narrowed in thought. Day in and day out, it was always the same. Do this, do that, complete this menial task, beat up Inuyasha, find jewel shards, and don't forget to…

"Gaa!" Kagura yelled in frustration, slamming her hands to the ground. She was kneeling next to a tree, overlooking a small meadow. Despite the dirt, Kagura was enjoying venting her frustrations. She stood, and whipped out her fan. Closing her eyes, she let her rage go. When she dared to open them again, she saw several trees laid flat against the ground, bullied over by her strong wind.

"It's just not fair!" the wind witch wailed, and flopped to the ground. She felt herself letting go, and tears, actual tears came. A good cry always made her feel better, though she never wanted Naraku to know that. She couldn't let him see this weakness of hers. All she could do was follow his every whim, every order. Mindless.

It was all so that he could improve himself. All so that he could go from the somewhat annoying spider to the venomous evil spider. She labored for that, blood, sweat, and tears so that some monster could have the chance to become worse than a monster.

Not like she had a say or anything. He was the one who made her. He was the one her held her heart. He was her beginning and chances were good he was going to be her end. And she was have a meaningless existence. Created to serve, and once done, destroyed.

Kagura wasn't foolish. She just wanted her freedom so badly, she was willing to do anything. But every step of the way there he was, just in front of her, just ruining every perfectly laid plan. No matter how neat she was, no matter how clever, her end product was not good enough to fool the dark hanyou.

It never occurred to her that because she was created from him, he still had some sense of her. Some connection. Technically, they were one. No matter how busy the bee, how clever or skillful, the spider would know all that was done.

As Kagura lay flat on her back, a bee buzzed by overhead. She gave a little burst of a breeze and watched the insect tumble end over end. It hit the ground, lay dazed for a moment, then got up, and flew off on its business again. Kagura sighed.

----

The wind witch didn't see the connection;the spider, who was watching as always, got a kick out of it. Naraku smirked at his unknowing little wind witch.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey everybody, here is an especially long one, since I couldn't upload one on Friday! For those who don't know, the poem about the bee by Isaac Watts is the original poem, the otherabout the crocodile is a parody of it by Lewis Carroll, found in his book Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland. Each of these are three little snippets, unrelated completely. Enjoy, till the next posting! 


	14. Tweedle Brothers

Author's Notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for the idea (although I used a slight variation to make it easier to write!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 14**

_Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee  
__Resolved to have a battle;  
For Tweedle Dum said Tweedle Dee  
Had spoiled his new rattle._

_Just then flew by a monstrous crow_

_As big as a tar barrel;_

_Which frightened both the heroes so,_

_They quite forgot their quarrel.

* * *

_

"You've gone too far," snarled Inuyasha. His older half brother only smirked. Held by Sesshoumaru was Kagome, panic written across her features. The taiyoukai whirled and took off. The stunned hanyou stood, surprised, then followed.

"What are you going to do with me," Kagome demanded, straining to look up at her captor.

"You're going to tell me where Naraku is," Sesshoumaru responded, quietly. Kagome, shocked he even responded, had trouble comprehending what he said. Then,

"I'm what?"

"I know you can sense jewel shards. You're going to tell me where Naraku is."

"Can't you sense him?" Kagome asked stupidly. Sesshoumaru, who had until that point been looking forward, glanced sharply down. The miko cringed at his amber eyes, just starting to tinge red.

"If I could have found him solely on my own senses, he would have been dead by now."

"Oh." Kagome managed to get the syllable squeaked out. She wisely decided not to talk anymore, and instead wished Inuyasha would come. Not that she didn't want to hunt Naraku down and kill him but... She was with the wrong dog brother, that was all.

Inuyasha meanwhile, was hot on the trail. He honestly could think of no reason why his brother would want Kagome other than for the sake of annoying him. And even that seemed pretty low for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha knew he didn't know his brother that well, but he did know that his brother was not that petty.

"I'm coming Kagome!" he called, even though he figured she couldn't hear it.

"He's getting faster," Sesshoumaru murmured in something resembling shock. Kagome peered up at him curiously. She thought she had heard Inuyasha, but that seemed unlikely. Sesshoumaru moved faster than any being she knew. But he didn't seem to be moving that quickly today, actually.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Immediately afterwards she regretted it, but there it was, out in the open. Those eyes looked at her again, cold amber instead of warm gold. Then Sesshoumaru veered off to the left, and they entered a clearing. The taiyoukai dropped his grip on Kagome who stumbled to the ground after losing the support. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and looked at Kagome.

"He's almost here." The miko looked into his steady gaze. She didn't know what to expect anymore. And then Inuyasha burst into the clearing.

"Kagome, did he hurt you?" he yelled and Kagome looked at him in relief.

"No, Inuyasha." she responded. The hanyou turned to glare at his brother, who gave him an equal glare back.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Inuyasha fumed.

"Try it, little brother," Sesshoumaru suggested. With a flash, the two brothers attacked. Kagome looked on, still baffled by Sesshoumaru's actions.

"Why are you after Kagome?" Inuyasha hissed as Tetsusaiga clashed against Tokijin. Sesshoumaru stared at him, a keen look in his eye.

"I'm going to use her sense of jewel shards to hunt down Naraku. Why are you chasing her?" The pair broke apart and Inuyasha gaped at his older brother.

"Why do you care?" he snapped. Sesshoumaru attacked again.

"Why do you?" The question was left unanswered as Inuyasha dodged the attack and countered. The wheels in his mind were racing. What was Sesshoumaru really planning? Why was he asking him these questions? He shot a glance at his brother. The taiyoukai looked completely focused on the battle at hand, his cool mask on as usual.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, but the hanyou ignored her.

"Kagome is not a piece of property, so don't treat her as such!" he yelled, as he launched another attack on his brother. Sesshoumaru deftly dodged it. Kagome, who hadn't heard much of the conversation up to that point, looked on in shock at Inuyasha's comment. She completely forgot to mention the approaching jewel shards.

"What is she to you? All she is useful for is find jewel shards." Kagome swallowed at the harsh words. Her sorrow and Inuyasha's rage caused them to miss Sesshoumaru's calculating look.

"She means more to me than you'll even know!" Inuyasha snarled, as he attacked his brother yet again. Kagome sniffed; she had missed his response.

"Jewel shards!" she called out weakly, but the sensitive ears of the dog brothers caught it.

"Where?" Inuyasha called.

"I don't know, but it's coming here!" The battle between the brothers was forgotten. Sesshoumaru quietly left as Inuyasha and Kagome readied for the battle.

"Rin will be pleased," Sesshoumaru said quietly to himself, allowing one glance back at the couple, posed for a battle...

* * *

Author's Notes: Are they getting a bit longer? I think they might be getting a bit longer. That's good though! Sorry that the rhyme looks so funny, it's the way it uploaded, and...I'm to lazy to fix it, lol! 


	15. And She Laughed

Author's Notes: This is for wolfygirl13, who asked to know what happened between Rin and Jaken from Escapade #13 (Smiles and a Bee)!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 15**

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree._

_Merry, merry king of the bush is he._

_Laugh, Kookaburra,_

_Laugh, Kookaburra,_

_Gay your life must be._

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,_

_eating all the gumdrops he can see._

_Stop, Kookaburra,_

_Stop, Kookaburra,_

_Leave some there for me!

* * *

_

"Hey Jaken-sama!" Rin called out, a grin on her face. "Look what I found!" The little green toad turned towards the girl, a sigh escaping his lips.

"What is–" He didn't finish his impatient words as the girl slammed into him. The two tumbled over, and Rin burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Jaken demanded. He was laying flat on his back, Rin to his side.

"You!" Rin exclaimed. "Anyway, look, it's – uh oh." Rin's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Jaken asked, immediately alarmed. Rin looked guilty, and started tracing circles in the grass.

"I just found something cool to show you, Jaken-sama, and now I don't know where it is."

"And what was it?" Jaken pressed, almost afraid to know the answer. He looked around cautiously, and then looked at himself. On his chest a large, hairy bug sat preening. It turned and looked right at the toad. "WHAHAAA!" Jaken screamed, jumping up and flailing around. Rin, knowing exactly what was happening, leapt up herself and ran in the opposite direction.

"Sorry Jaken-sama!" she called over her shoulder. She deftly climbed the first tree she came to, and hid amongst the branches. Jaken ran around a little while longer until convinced the bug was gone. Then-

"Oh Rin?" The sing song voice was uncharacteristic for the toad, and Rin almost shivered. She stayed put though, and after fifteen minutes Jaken gave up looking for revenge. He settled next to Ah Un, and closed his eyes. The two heads of the dragon looked at him, then at the tree where Rin was hiding. Soft snorts were heard.

"Whew," Rin whispered. She was about to jump out of the tree when she noticed her hands. Small berries growing on the tree had stained them a pretty hue of blue. A wicked smile grew on the lips of the mischief loving child.

Rin gathered as many berries as she dared, then dropped out of the tree. Overexaggeratingly, she tiptoed towards the now sleeping retainer. She winked at the curious heads of Ah Un. Then she settled down next to Jaken-sama, her feather light touch unnoticed.

It had taken several trips, but eventually all of the exposed green of Jaken was now blue. Rin was dissatisfied however. The blue hadn't mixed as well with his green color as it had her own pinky flesh. Rin shrugged though; there wasn't much that could be done now. She settled down to make war drawings on her own face, and then eventually the heads of Ah Un.

It was a couple of hours later that Jaken woke up, refreshed from his nap. Blinking his eyes, he peered sleepily at Rin, who was grinning at him. This woke him up rather quickly – any time Rin looked like that, something bad was about to happen.

"What happened to your face?" Jaken asked cautiously, noting the blue lines and circles. He glanced at Ah Uh, who had the same markings.

"What happened to your skin?" Rin asked pleasantly. Jaken looked down at his arms and found he couldn't speak. His normally beautiful shade of green was now a hideously ridiculous shade of blue! His mouth opened and shut several times, words failing the pompous creature.

"You are in so much trouble! I'm telling Sesshoumaru-sama!" he finally managed to choke out. Scrambling up, he took off, tripping a couple of times as he disappeared into the woods. His shrill voice could be heard calling out, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Left behind, Rin fell to the ground, clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

* * *

Author's Notes: This one was pretty fun to write! Anyways, I'm going out of town for the weekend, so leave me lots of happy reviews to come back to, pretty please? Enjoy! 


	16. Lucky Number 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 16**

_As I was going to St. Ives,_

_I met a man with seven wives._

_Each wife had seven sacks,_

_Each sack had seven cats,_

_Each sack had seven kits._

_Kits, cats, sacks, and wives,_

_How many were going to St. Ives?

* * *

_

"Errgg!" Kagome moaned in frustration, slamming her books to the ground. "I just can't do it anymore. It's pointless. Futile. I'll never use any of this information." She crossed her arms and glared at the offensive book. Sango and Miroku walked over, concern etched in their faces.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked, bending down to pick up the book. "What is al-algebra?" Miroku took the book from her and started flipping through the pages.

"It's a form of math," Kagome explained. "Like adding, and subtracting, but harder. And much more useless." At this point Shippou bounded over.

"I'll help you, Kagome!" he said excitedly.

"Thanks Shippou, but I think this might be a little over your head." Kagome smiled at the young kitsune. Shippou pouted.

"I can do it," he grumbled.

"I'm sure we can help," Miroku said. He held open the book. "It's just a matter of putting numbers in, right? So like here, where it says x plus sixty plus five x equals ninety six, the answer is six, right?" Kagome grabbed the book and looked at the problem. She mumbled to herself a bit, and then looked up at the monk in shock.

"You're right, it is six. How did you know?" Miroku shrugged casually.

"I've always been interesting in maths. As a monk, I've been able to look into education, and am a little skilled."

"Wow," Kagome said, and Sango echoed the response, both girls looking at Miroku in an impressed manner. He smirked under their adoring gazes.

"So let's get started," he said, and his hand slid behind Sango. Soon enough he was lying on the ground, a red mark on his face and Kagome wailing about how Sango had to be careful not to hit the intelligence out of him. It had been worth it.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha finally walked up to the group, curious about the goings on. It wasn't that he hadn't heard everything, but sometimes seeing things was better. Kagome chucked the book at him. Luckily, he caught it before it smacked him in the face. "Hey!"

"Can you do algebra? More specifically, word problems?" Inuyasha looked at the book at Kagome's question. Then he looked back at her.

"Probably not." He smirked at her rolled eyes. "Here, ask me a question." He handed her the book back, and Kagome opened the book and read the problem she had been stuck at out loud.

"That's easy," Inuyasha said. "Twenty-eight."

"No," Miroku interrupted. "It's twenty-nine, you forgot the husband."

"Well if that's the case," Inuyasha snapped, "It's thirty. After all, the speaker was going as well." Kagome looked back and forth between the two as they bickered. Then Sango sat down beside her.

"I think the answer is one," she said softly.

"One?" Kagome asked in surprise. "How do you figure?" Inuyasha and Miroku stopped fighting to look at the demon slayer.

"Well, it said that he was going to St. Ives. And on the way he met these people. But it doesn't say where they're going. All we know is this one person is going to St. Ives." Sango looked at Kagome. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds right," she said slowly. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, then at Sango. Then Inuyasha shrugged and meandered off.

"Excellently answered!" Miroku praised Sango. She blushed and stood up. As the two walked away, only Shippou was left with Kagome. The miko looked down and gasped.

"Shippou!" she yelled. The kitsune looked up at her, smiling innocently.

"What?"

"You can't color in my textbooks!" Grabbing the books out of Shippou's reach, Kagome glowered at him until he turned and scampered off, afraid of her current temper. Kagome rubbed her temples, and then looked at her colored pages. Then she shrugged and stuffed them in her bag. She glanced at her algebra book, with her scratched out answers. Writing '1', she also put it in her bag. She had had enough algebra for one day.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hahaha, wasn't that fun? Maybe not quite an algebra problem, but it works within the story. It's also hard to come up with algeraic problems that work. But 'x + 60 + 5x 96' works, thank you very much! I'd like to take a moment now to thank my reviewers...you really make writing worthwile! So, thanks! 


	17. Lost Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 17**

_A tisket, a tasket,_

_A green and yellow basket,_

_I wrote a letter to my love,_

_And on the way I dropped it._

_I dropped it, I dropped it,_

_And on the way I dropped it._

_A little boy picked it up_

_And put it in his pocket.

* * *

_

Kagome struggled out of the well, blinking in the sunlight. She clutched the long white envelope in her hand, nervousness evident on her face. As she swung her legs over the side, the absence of Inuyasha bit strongly into her.

----

The missing hanyou was nervously hiding. He had taken a suggestion of Kaede's and written down some of his thoughts about Kikyou and Kagome. Then, he had written to a more personal letter to Kagome concerning where he thought things might be going with her. The hanyou did not like to admit it, but he was scared.

From separate directions, the pair began to inch towards each other. Each was nervous, each was frightened. Had one seen the other, it might have been comical. As it was, neither one found anything funny about the situation. They both wanted to get this over with, and hoped that the other would understand what they wanted to get across.

"Hey Inuyasha! Kagome's back!" Inuyasha was almost bowled over by that little puff ball, Shippou. "Why are you walking so slow?" Inuyasha growled, irritated.

"Get off of me!" he snapped, swatting at Shippou. The mischievous fox demon noted the paper clutched in Inuyasha's hand. His eyes lit up and he snatched it out of the distracted hanyou's hand.

"Hooray!" he cheered, running away from Inuyasha as quickly as he could.

----

Kagome, meanwhile, had been accosted by Kouga. She found herself held in his arms, his breath tickling her ear.

"I came for you as soon as I could. I wanted to let you know, you are still the most important woman to me. My woman." Kagome's eyes narrowed in frustration. She opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden breeze whipped the envelope out of her hands.

"Oh no, my letter!" she cried out, panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you!" Kouga exclaimed as he dashed off.

"Wait, no, Kouga..." Kagome trailed off. She closed her eyes and hoped fervently that Kouga didn't know how to read.

Kouga caught the letter, but in the process he sliced it with his claws. Guiltily, he looked at the ripped paper, and the strange markings. None of it made any sense to him. He looked around, then decided what he needed to do. Carefully, Kouga ripped up the rest of the paper, and let the pieces fly away on the wind. Then he turned back towards Kagome.

----

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still chasing Shippou. The little fox was ripping open the paper, trying to see what Inuyasha was hiding. He frowned in annoyance at the markings he couldn't read yet. Then he tripped, and ripped the paper in half. His landing caused the torn pieces to fly out of his hands, and into the river.

"Oops," Shippou muttered. He cringed at hearing Inuyasha's growl behind him.

----

A little bit later in the day, Kagome finally met up with Inuyasha. As the rest of the group looked on, she blushed prettily.Inuyasha wished he had his letter for her. Silently he cursed Shippou for ripping it and losing it. Kagome herself was wishing she had the letter she had written for Inuyasha. She couldn't imagine how Kouga had not found it, but there really wasn't much else she could have done.

"Hey." Kagome spoke first, smiling shyly.

"Hey," Inuyasha answered, wondering why he still felt nervous.

"How'd you get so bruised?" Miroku asked the pouting Shippou.

* * *

Author's Notes: Haha, you'll never know what was in those letters!


	18. Symbols of Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 18**

_Luna, every woman's friend_

_To my thy goodness condescend_

_Let me this night in visions see_

_Emblems of my destiny.

* * *

_

The forest was bathed in the soft silver glow of the full moon, illuminating the soft green soul stealer, glistening in the night. It slid through the air, silent as a sigh, almost fading into the background. Within moments it was joined by its sisters, and the five of them made their way towards the call.

She was in their sights, surrounded by more of their sisters, weaving through the trees and around her fragile clay body. Her tragic face was turned towards the moon, aglow under the silver light. Her lips moved soundlessly, and the six soul stealers joined her midnight prayers.

The original soul stealer crept under her hand, it's silver colored head setting it apart from the others. It had a limited perception, but it sensed her distraught. She ceased whispering and looked down in surprise. Then her eyes softened.

"Hello," she said quietly. It wound around her hand and up her arm, twisting itself in her hair. She sighed, and looked up at the moon again. Her lip turned down in an unconscious pout, and she reached her hand up to stroke the soul stealer.

"I saw him again with my reincarnation," the soft voice continued. "Almost every way possible, it seems he insults me. It's as though he's trying to rid himself of the memory of me. I don't...understand..." As her voice trailed off, the soul stealer untangled itself and curled up in her lap.

"He promised me he would always remain loyal to me. I intend to hold him to that promise. Promises are not made to be broken." The soul stealer looked up at her and the determined expression on her face. It was confused, and sent waves to her. She lifted her hand absently and began to stroke its head, a sigh escaping her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. If he doesn't understand it, I know you wouldn't." She sent back waves of calm to the agitated soul stealer and it relaxed. She looked down and smiled at it. It blinked at her, trying to calm her as she had to it.

"Thank you," she said. Returning her gaze to the moon, she spoke again. "I wish I knew what could have happened had none of this betrayal come about. Would we have been happy? I'd like to think so. We could be happy even yet, if he would just comply to my call." Her gaze hardened and she ceased petting the soul stealer. It looked up questioningly.

"I wish I knew what would happen yet. What will Naraku do next? When will Inuyasha-" she shivered involuntarily as she said his name, "-return to me? When will I get the happy ending I deserve?" She squeezed her eyes shut as unbidden tears came. The soul stealer lay quietly in her lap, waiting for her to regain her composure. Soon enough she blinked, her eyes still glistening.

"If wishes were horses, than beggars would ride," she finally said. A cloud passed over the moon, casting dark shadows in the night. Her face was stark enough to stand out, and twin tears coasted down the ivory cheeks. Tragic perfection in the very essence of the phrase. It was dark a moment longer, and then the cloud passed on. The moon cast its radiant silver light on the world again, and she wiped her face.

"That's enough," she reprimanded. She shifted and the soul stealer glided into the air. As she stood, it's sisters surrounded her, the ethereal nature akin to beauty in the silver glow.

"I am better than that girl. I am me, she is a copy." There was no one around to note the irony of that phrase. As it was, the soul stealer merely slid around her neck. Her hand reached up to caress its head one final time before she pointed to her left.

"Go now. Bring him to me. Let me prove once again that I am in control. Perhaps this will be the time he accepts his fate, as promised to me long ago. The girl is merely a fool, who will suffer the consequences of loving a puppy that wasn't her to begin with." The soul stealer looked at her, then slid out from under her hair. It flew off without a second glance, several of its sisters accompanying it. She silently watched it leave. Then,

"Perhaps tonight will be the night when my destiny is revealed." She looked at the moon once more before wandering behind a tree, waiting for her lost puppy to return, tail tucked between his legs. Maybe this time he would stay. Maybe this time she wouldn't be lonely when he left. Maybe this time she could get her long awaited revenge. It was their shared destiny, after all.

* * *

Author's Notes: I always sort of assumed the soul stealers had to be something like pets to Kikyou... 


	19. Flying through the Wind, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 19**

_Old Mother Goose,_

_When she wanted to wander,_

_Would ride through the air_

_On a very fine gander.

* * *

_

It was times like these that made Sango really exhausted of her life. It was midafternoon, the day after a particularly fierce battle with Naraku, and Kohaku had been there. And as usual, things had not happened as Sango wanted them too. In other words, Naraku still had control over her little brother.

The demon exterminator looked around her little group of friends. Inuyasha was moodily contemplating life while sitting in a tree, and Miroku was entertaining Shippou with the deck of cards Kagome had brought. Kagome herself was sitting under the tree Inuyasha was in, studying her strange books. Sango couldn't fathom how they could all just face Naraku and then continue life normally. Even Inuyasha, who was sulking, was only doing so because he had lost the card game.

Sango suddenly felt very alone. Kirara nuzzled her listless hand, causing the girl to look down. Suddenly struck by an idea, Sango stood up, and walked over to Kagome.

"Hey," she said quietly. Kagome looked up, then smiled.

"Hi Sango, what's going on?"

"I need to go somewhere, will you wait here for me?"

"Of course. Sango...are you alright?"

"I will be." With a sad smile, Sango turned her back, and walked away. Kirara followed her, then transformed, Sango clambered on, and the firecat took off. Sango didn't notice the concern etched on a certain monk's face...

Higher and higher Kirara flew, spiraling out in wider circles, intending to fly back to the destroyed village. Sango stroked her ears absently.

"Not today, Kirara. I just want to fly." The firecat looked puzzled, but then began an aimless path as Sango remained lost in thoughts. The sun shone warmly out of a perfectly blue sky as a gentle breeze ruffled Sango's hair and Kirara's fur. It all seemed so ironic to Sango, her deep brown eyes clouded over with unshed tears.

"To be flying free like this, able to make my own choices...Kohaku should be able to do so as well. Why...what did we do to deserve this?" The tears slipped out and Sango bit her lip, a habit she had always attempted to rid herself of. She only did so when extremely upset or concentrating very hard. Her father always told her that she shouldn't, but she had never been able to stop. Her father, the man who had taught her so much.

"We were good people, we made lives better for others. And now there is only Kohaku and me, and all that is left of my brother is a shell!" Sango's hands curled and gripped Kirara's fur. The firecat let out a soft noise, and Sango immediately let go, the tears falling harder.

"I'm sorry. Look, I hurt others now without even thinking of it. I try my best to carry on, and to be strong and brave, but it is hard! Falling asleep to dream of my brother who I can't save, and waking up every day to remember that everyone is dead. I'm a grown woman, I should be thinking of marriage, and a celebration, not loss and heartbreak!" An unbidden thought of Miroku suddenly rose to mind and Sango blushed prettily. She hurriedly wiped the tears away, as though the monk was really there and could see them.

"Where does that lech fit in anyways?" she muttered, wondering why he wouldn't leave her mind alone. It didn't make sense, but then Sango knew she had to admit her life hadn't made sense ever since Naraku had entered it. The demon exterminator felt drained, exhausted. She patted Kirara.

"Let's go back," she said, sighing. As wonderful as it felt to get away and be free, she simply couldn't enjoy it. At least not right now. At least not until Kohaku was free. With swift strides, the firecat made her way towards the group of people Sango had secretly began calling her new family. Sango closed her eyes for the ride down, simply enjoying the breeze through her hair and the sun on her face. She missed Kirara's calculating look, and the monk making his way through the forest forlornly. Only whenKirara touched down did Sango open her eyes, and found herself facing the very man who haunted her heart.

"Hello, Sango," came the strained voice.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, confused. "What are you doing...here...? Where is everyone?"

"They're just back a little ways, waiting for you to return. Inuyasha is getting a bit restless. Kagome is trying to keep him at ease." The monk pointed behind him, and Sango looked, almost expecting to see the arguing pair. When nothing but trees met her gaze, she turned it back to the monk.

"And you?"

"Looking for you." The response was short, the look in his eyes distressing. The monk took a step towards her. When Sango found she couldn't move, the monk crossed the distance, and offered her his hand. Perplexed, Sango took it, her body tense as he helped her down off of Kirara's back. Then he let go, keeping his hands to himself. Sango looked at him, uncertainty etched across her face.

"Why?"

"I was worried for you. Since yesterday you have not been...yourself." Sango closed her eyes at that. Inside she was screaming, _I haven't been myself since my life was turned upside down by Naraku_! She wanted to yell it out loud, but her throat wouldn't work. Opening her eyes, Sango found the monk closer to her. He held out his hand, then caressed her face. Without thinking, Sango leaned into it. The cool prayer beads reminded her that Miroku's life had been turned around because of Naraku as well.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," she whispered. "I don't want to worry you."

"You shouldn't have to suffer alone." The monk leaned in, a feather touch kiss upon her lips. Then he gathered her limp body up, crushed her in a hug. Cradled within his arms, Sango found herself feeling something she hadn't thought possible anymore. And suddenly she realized things, though completely out of control, were maybe meant to happen. After all, without Naraku, there would have been no Miroku.

"I'm ready to go back," she breathed into his ear. She felt him smile, and together they turned, walking back with the demon exterminator still cradled in the monk's arms. Mild alarm went through her body as his hands slid lower, but they stopped suddenly, and she found herself relaxing. A strange feeling. A nice feeling.

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally, I give you some Sango character development! This will be neat, it is a two parter, Wednesday I will give you the flip side. There are always two sides to every coin. Whew, is that enough tension building? 


	20. Flying through the Wind, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 20**

_Hush a bye baby, on the tree top,_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock;_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,_

_and down will fall baby, cradle and all.

* * *

_

It had been on Miroku's mind a lot lately, but especially since yesterday. Every time a battle with Naraku took place, he was reminded of the curse upon him, and the urgency he needed to defeat Naraku. The image of a baby rose to his mind also...there was always that alternative. But she was there also, and then it always turned to...

Miroku focused back on the card game at hand. He was playing with Shippou; the little rascal was beating him soundly. Of course, if he were paying more attention it might help but he couldn't really help it. He was watching Sango out of the corner of his eye. This last fight had been particularly bad for her, with Kohaku being there. She had been depressed ever since, although she tried to hide it.

He became alarmed when she stood up, and walked over to Kagome. After the brief conversation, she left on Kirara, and Miroku felt concern grow within himself. Moments after she left, Shippou beat him once and for all, giving him a cheeky grin. He rubbed the young kitsune's head, then stood up and stretched. Shippou scampered off to color, and Miroku made his way over to Kagome.

"Where did Sango go?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Kagome looked up at him, studying his face for a moment.

"She just said she needed to go somewhere. Her village, I assumed." The answer was less than satisfactory. Still, the monk only nodded, turning and walking away, ending up on the outskirts of their little camp. He missed the knowing look on Kagome's face, and the sharp gaze of the hanyou. Looking out over the forest, he closed his eyes. As always, the unwanted, but deeply desirable image rose to his mind's eye.

_There he is, sitting next to a perfect house, looking with love and pride at his wife. She is heavy with child, and tending to a young boy, his son. She feels his gaze on her, and looking up, winks at him. The little boy laughs, and runs off while his mama is distracted. He climbs the nearest tree, and she laughingly calls him down. Miroku gets up, and walks over. After embracing Sango, he approaches the tree when he feels the strange tug on his hand. Panicked, he backs up, tells his family to run. Sango's eyes widen, and panic-stricken, begs her son to come down. The boy refuses, and Miroku runs away, but it is too late. The wind comes, and he is being sucked in. Sango screams as the wind shakes all the trees, and her little son clutches tight, crying in fear as he watches his daddy. Then the tree breaks, the branches snap, and everything falls down. Sango watches as she loses her husband and her son in one huge disaster. Sobbing, she clutches her round belly._

Miroku opened his eyes, deeply disturbed. This had been the dream that haunted his sleep lately. The monk sighed. If he didn't have a son, the curse ended with him, allowing Naraku to win. But if he did ask Sango, and she complied, if Naraku was never defeated, then that was surely a probable outcome. Miroku knew he never wanted to put that already fragile woman through more pain.

She had been gone an awful long time. Inuyasha was starting to get impatient, snapping at Kagome. The miko was arguing with him about being more sensitive, and Miroku shook his head. He starting walking away, letting his feet guide him. Perhaps they would lead him to what he needed to do. He was just settling into a comfortable pace when Kirara appeared in front of him, the vision of Sango on her back. The demon exterminator had her eyes closed, and as the wind blew her hair, the sun crowned her. Miroku had never seen a lovelier angel.

When Kirara landed, Sango opened her eyes. After a moment the serene pain in her face changed into confusion. Deciding to leave things as they were, Miroku opened his mouth.

"Hello, Sango," he said, his voice sounding oddly strained.

"Miroku?" She asked, her confusing evident. "What are you doing...here...? Where is everyone?"

"They're just back a little ways, waiting for you to return. Inuyasha is getting a bit restless. Kagome is trying to keep him at ease." Miroku pointed behind him, and watched as Sango looked past him. After a moment, she looked back at him.

"And you?"

"Looking for you." It was the honest truth, he decided. He had thought of her often enough, imagined things as they could be, and even though it scared him, he wanted to have her by his side forever. Cautiously, he took a step towards her. When she remained motionless, he quickly walked the rest of the way and offered her his hand. Her brow furrowed, but she took it. He noted her body tense up as he helped her off of Kirara's back. Almost with regret he let go, keeping his hands to himself. She looked at him, uncertainty etched across her face.

"Why?"

"I was worried for you. Since yesterday you have not been...yourself." He watched her carefully as she closed her eyes. Her face twitched, as though she needed to say something, but she remained silent. Miroku took a step closer to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, questions in her face. Gambling, Miroku reached out his hand, then caressed her face. He smiled faintly when Sango leaned into it. A thought known only to her caused her bite her lip.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," she whispered. "I don't want to worry you."

"You shouldn't have to suffer alone." Unable to resist and dying to comfort her, Miroku leaned in and placed a feather touch kiss upon her lips. Immediately afterwards, he held her close to him, feeling the warmth of her body and the beat of her heart against her chest. It was at that moment that he knew all he wanted was her. To have her near him, be it before or after they defeated Naraku, be it filled with dangers or none at all. Miroku felt an obscure gratitude towards the dark hanyou who had placed the curse on his grandfather. For, without Naraku, there would have been no Sango.

"I'm ready to go back." The words were breathed into his ear, and he smiled. His greatest fear still loomed over him, but he wanted Sango. They fit together so well, and so much had happened to the both of them. Together they turned, walking back with the demon exterminator still cradled in the monk's arms. Still, old habits die hard, and Miroku found his hands sliding down Sango's wonderfully fit body.

The feeling of being watched stopped him, and Miroku looked down to see a disapproving firecat casting a stern look at him. Miroku almost chuckled, but held it in. Now was not the time. Nor was it the time for groping. He looked down at the broken woman he was holding, and he realized he wanted nothing more than to be the one to mend her. As she was slowly doing for him. A small sacrifice was all that was required, and he was willing to make it. If she let him. He found himself relaxing, with her in his arms. A strange feeling. A nice feeling.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, a little Miroku and Sango fluff, I suppose. Like it? I was noticing how serious these seem to have gotten lately, believe me, there should funnier ones in the future! Enjoy! 


	21. Merry Immortal Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 21**

_Old King Cole was a merry old soul,_

_And a merry old soul was he;_

_he called for his pipe,_

_and he called for his bowl,_

_and he called for fiddlers three.

* * *

_

The great, impressive, and wholly remarkable Inu no Taisho was a figure to be reckoned with. The tricky thing about him was, being dead and all, that many were unsure of who he really had been, at this point. After all, it had at least half a century since he had passed on. Humans, who didn't like to remember such creatures as demons fondly, had made no record of him.

Kaede sought to rectify this problem. Well, what she considered a problem. Kaede had started this project as an amusement while the young group was away and she found herself bored without their antics. Plus she needed something to keep her aging mind strong. But it had grown into something of an obsession. Enough that she was now traveling uncomfortably over countryside, searching for clues on Inuyasha's father.

What she had been finding was that no one knew of the great taiyoukai; what's more, no one seemed to like to talk about him, or demons in general. The elderly miko sighed heavily. It wasn't like she hadn't anticipated this problem, she just didn't think it would be this drastic. With Inuyasha of course, she had anticipated this. He was as disagreeable as anything when Kagome was gone. And Sesshoumaru was never an option.

She found clues were pretty much nonexistent. She had started with that flea, Myoga, but he had been pretty tightlipped, surprisingly so. When it came to talking about how great Inu no Taisho had been, the pest would sing praises 'till his voice gave out. But when asked for specifics, she got nothing. It was as though everything had slipped the old flea's mind.

And now she found herself some five hundred miles or so away from her village, a distance she had never dreamed she would be. The horse pulling her cart was extremely skittish, and she was getting frustrated by her lack of results. The hot sun beat down on her, and finally in anger she pulled the horse off the dirt path.

Heaving herself out of her cart, Kaede lead the horse down to the river, then tied it securely to a tree. Moving towards the water, she knelt at the bank and splashed the refreshing liquid on her hot face. She then sat down rather ungracefully, and slipped of her sandals. Once she dipped her toes in, the old miko sighed in happiness. At least one thing was going right.

She thought about what she was trying to accomplish. And why it wasn't working. She needed to be in his Western Lands, she finally decided. She was simply too far away from his own home to find anyone who knew him, really knew him. With a groan, Kaede flopped back, thinking about how this was going no where.

"Are you alright?" a young woman's voice asked, concern etched into the words. Kaede sat up in surprise, blinking around for the speaker. She finally caught sight of a girl who looked the age of her sister, with the same graceful beauty. Her raven hair was pulled half back, allowing the flowing locks to float with the breeze. Twin black stripes graced her cheeks and she had a beautiful smile. Her skin was ivory, but Kaede was nervous about her eyes, which were a glazed looking crystal blue.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine," the miko chuckled, taking in the white and black striped kimono, and the similarities between the black hair, white skin, and mixed dress. "I'll be along in just a moment."

"No rush," smiled the girl. "Just smelled someone I didn't know who sounded upset. I'm Michiyo, by the way."

"Kaede," the miko introduced herself. "Do you live around here?"

"No," came the response. "Simply visiting an old friend."

"Always nice," remarked Kaede, but Michiyo smirked. "What?"

"Well, he's dead." Kaede's jaw dropped, but curiously Michiyo made no comment. "It's not even really his grave. Just a place he liked to visit. When I need guidance, I come and visit it."

"I know you're not human," Kaede said. "So I'm assuming he wasn't either."

"Right on both counts," answered Michiyo. "I'm a tiger demoness. The eldest daughter of Byakko. The place I'm going was the favorite haunt of a great taiyoukai, the dog demon who ruled the West." Michiyo furrowed her brow at Kaede's gasp. "What, did you know him too?"

"No...it's just, I've been trying to get to know him." Kaede stumbled over the words. "I know his youngest son, and grew curious about him. How did you know him?"

"Oh, he and Father were old friends. Despite the distance, he helped train me, after Father thought I was a lost cause. At one point I was to marry his eldest son, but that never worked out. Sesshoumaru is much too conceited for me!" Kaede had to hold back a laugh at the taiyoukai's comment.

"Could I perhaps join you? I wish to have something to show for my troubles," Kaede asked, her voice a little more pleading than she would have liked it to sound. Michiyo looked thoughtful.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. After all, you're an old woman. If you turn out to be traitor, you'll be easy to kill." A lethal grin covered Michiyo's face, and Kaede swallowed nervously. "Anyway, I could use the help. Normally I'm able to smell my way, but I'm afraid my recent kill has stifled my sense of smell momentarily. Blood is a rather strong scent." Kaede blanched at that, but nodded wordlessly. After a few moments, Michiyo looked impatient. "Will you help or not?"

"I, well, yes," Kaede answered, flabbergasted. A sudden thought struck her, and she looked more carefully as those glazed eyes of the tigress taiyoukai. Even though Michiyo was facing her, she wasn't looking at her. Feeling her eyebrows raise, Kaede realized that Michiyo had to be well trained in order to have lived this long without seeing.

"Then lets go. Inu no Taisho always talked about a forked tree somewhere around here. Take me there, and I can find the rest of the way." Kaede noted that even Michiyo, who apparently knew him quite well, still referred to the great taiyoukai by his formal title. Wonders never cease.

"This way," the miko said, noticing the tree immediately. After glancing at her horse and cart, Kaede sighed and untied the horse, leading the skittish creature. It shied away from Michiyo, who laughed. "It's here," Kaede said, and Michiyo touched the tree.

"This way," she said, and turned right. She walked to the bank, then kept going, crossing the river. Kaede hesitated, then plunged after her. With a little coaxing, the horse followed. They both crossed, and hurried after Michiyo, who hadn't waited for them. Like the animal, the girl loped through the woods, and Kaede finally clambered into her cart, allowing the horse to do the heavy running.

After what seemed like forever, Michiyo stopped, her head high, nose twitching. With a brief nod to herself, she turned left. Padding through the heavy underbrush, she paused, sniffing the air once again. The tigress turned towards Kaede.

"You'd better tie your horse up again. We're here." Kaede looked around at the underbrush, with no sign of life anywhere.

"Where is here, exactly?" The old miko asked as she crawled out of the cart and tied the horse securely to a tree. Michiyo shrugged, and pushed past some trees, indicating Kaede should follow her. The miko did, hesitantly. Her hesitation turned to awe at the sight before her. It was a little shaded glen, with a shallow stream running through, and a small cave off to one side. Delicate flowers grew throughout, and sunlight filtered through the tree branches, giving off a glowing look.

"Inu no Taisho always said it looked like magic in here," Michiyo said wistfully. Kaede turned towards her, surprised and patient. "He loved to come here to think. Said even I could find the place no matter what, the scent here is so magical. He always said this place was a home away from home. Nothing made him happier than embracing anything that was out of the ordinary."

"That explains a lot," said Kaede, thinking of Inuyasha's human mother.

"Anyway, he always did a lot of drawing over in the cave," Michiyo continued. "You might find what you want there." And with that comment, the tigress headed to the shallow stream, settled in the grass and dipped her toes in the water. Kaede gave her one last look before heading over to the cave. It was nearly overgrown, but the old miko pushed and pulled the plants down and out of the way. When faded sunlight finally filtered into the cave, Kaede peered in, and gasped.

"Did you find them?" Michiyo called out. Kaede nodded, before she remembered.

"Yes," she called back then, and looked in on the drawings again. It was as though Inu no Taisho was reminding himself of his life so that it wouldn't slip away. There was a drawing of him as a small pup, and one of him as an older demon courting an elegant looking dog demoness. A very small drawing showed him playing with a tiny pup, presumably Sesshoumaru. There was one of him visiting Totousai, and him receiving the two swords, bewilderment on his face.

"Oh my," Kaede breathed. There was one with him and a tiger demon, with three young tigresses playing musical instruments before them. There were homey scenes, with him eating quietly by himself, or with the dog demoness, or with his son. There were peaceful scenes, of him looking out over a vast landscape, or sitting with his feet in a small pond. There were also a few bloody fight scenes, most notably one with a huge dragon.

The feature within every single drawing was the smile on Inu no Taisho's face. No matter where he was in life, no matter what he was doing or who he was with, the great taiyoukai was happy to be there. From the pictures, if they were to be considered true, he enjoyed living, and enjoyed all that life gave him. It was a perspective Kaede had never really considered. The old miko examined the pictures further; out of all the thousands of pictures, and the hundreds of people that were painted within them next to or around the great taiyoukai, there were two pictures that captured Kaede's attention completely.

The first was of a young woman. She was standing underneath a full moon, with the moonlight casting a halo over her head. The expression on her face was so hopeful, so happy, and yet so guarded that Kaede was overtaken by the amount of detail in it. Her clothes were fancy, the aristocracy obvious. Out of everything, her eyes were the most stunning. Half closed, she was looking straight on to the picture's observer, and there was so much love in those eyes that Kaede knew immediately who this must be and who she was looking at.

"Inuyasha...your mother..."

The other picture that captured the elderly miko's attention was of the same woman, lit up by fire, an expression of half fear and half determination on her face. There was no question of the woman's decision to survive this life. She was focused on a small bundle in her arms, the only aspect visible of the bundle was a touch of silver. Scrawled underneath this drawing were the only words in the entire cave, '_Inuyasha_'...

"Could he know how events would play out?" Kaede whispered to herself. "Could a being who loved life so much, love another enough more to give his own life for her survival?" What she was saying, Kaede didn't hear herself. It was as though there were a presence in this cave that left her breathless. Her good eye opened wide as she heard a whisper.

"Bless me miko, and my family..." Fumbling for a moment, Kaede finally knelt down and blessed the great Inu no Taisho and both his sons. Then she stood, looking cautiously around.

"Were you really this happy?" she asked the empty air. Nothing but an airy chuckled reached her ears. Kaede left the cave immediately, giving it no backwards glance. Perhaps Inu no Taisho really was immortal. The old miko wasn't surprised to see that Michiyo was gone. The tigress was too conceited in her own right. With one last look around the glade, Kaede pushed out of the bushes, back into the forest.

"I'll never find this place again," she sighed. "But then again, I don't think Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru should see this. It wouldn't change their views any. But now I know. He followed his own path, and was happy with whatever he was doing. If only we could all be so lucky." Keade untied her horse, and after climbing back in the card, headed for home. Maybe she would practice her own drawing skills.

She would rather conclude her life like Inu no Taisho anyways. Much better to go happy with life, then bitter to the end, like her sister. Kaede hummed a little tune to herself, never once questioning in her mind how Inu no Taisho had gained such an extraordinary artist ability.

It was just one of those things that slipped the mind.

* * *

Author's Notes: Awesome, so here is my longest one ever! As well as the introduction of an OC, hope ya don't mind. I wanted to use this idea for a while, but I couldn't figure it out using the characters...I needed someone completely indifferent. So, yeah. I think it turned out decent? I like my portrayal of Inu no Taisho!


	22. Little Cat, Little Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 22**

_Pussy cat, Pussy cat, where have you been?_

_I've been to London to see the Queen._

_Pussy cat, Pussy cat, what did you there?_

_I frightened a little mouse, under her chair.

* * *

_

Kirara yawned widely, and stretched to the length of her tiny form. Then she blinked in the sunlight, looking out over the people in front of her. Song was talking to Hands about something, and Rainbow was laughing at Doggie. Pest was playing with something that Rainbow had brought, thank goodness. Kirara stood up and padded through the grass. She was thirsty. Song wouldn't need her for a while, so it would be ok.

Thankfully, this group always stopped close to water, so a much needed drink was always available. Kirara approached the water cautiously. Her long deceased mistress Lady had taught her to be wary always, and when she disappeared, leaving only the shiny object behind, it was a lesson Kirara always remembered.

There appeared to be no danger, so the tiny firecat approached the water and crouched down, lapping up the water. Once this immediate need was satisfied, Kirara looked up, enjoying the sun on her fur. Her ear twitched. Looking sharply to the side, the firecat saw a tiny mouse scampering through the grass. Her ears perked forward as she watched the rodent.

The mouse would run, and then pause for a moment, sniffing the air cautiously. This process was repeated several times as the mouse ran in circles around the watchful Kirara. It seemed to be looking for something, but couldn't remember what. Kirara licked her chops.

The mouse paused again. Kirara crouched low in the grass, a wicked glint in her crimson eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, the firecat approached the mouse, noting the quivering of its whiskers. One foot in front of the other, tummy rubbing the ground as the body is flat against the ground. Silence, silence, like Lady taught when hunting demons.

A foot from the mouse, Kirara stopped, staring straight at the it. It was completely frozen, except for the twitching whiskers and the nose. Kirara stretched out, lifting her back end up slightly in order to coil for a spring. Claws extended, teeth bared, three, two, one...

She pounced!

She missed! The mouse took off lightning fast, she hit the spot where it had been nanoseconds too late. Kirara landed in a huff in the ground, claws grasping at dust. She yowled in anger, jumping up and stamping around in the dirt in a huff. Unfair, unfair! As Kirara was pouting, she realized she been gone a while. Best to get back as if nothing had ever happened. Turning tail, Kirara stalked off, pretending nothing was amiss.

"Kirara!" Pest shouted, jumping up and scooping her up the moment the little firecat appeared in the camp. "Play with me, you're it!" He threw her to the ground, and took off running. Kirara looked after him, then continued her way towards Song. The woman slapped Hands, who was getting a little fresh with her.

"Mrow!" Kirara called, scampering over to Song.

"Hey Kirara! Where've you been?" Song asked, smiling down at her.

"Chasing mice, no doubt," Doggie commented, a smirk on his face.

"She doesn't chase mice! She's a highly trained demon hunter!" Song retaliated, and Kirara purred in her arms.

She didn't want the embarrassing truth out, after all.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hehehehe! 


	23. Best Friends and Pretty Maids

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 23**

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_

_With silver bells and cockle shells,_

_And pretty maids all in a row.

* * *

_

It was night. It would have been dark, but the full moon was at its peak, and so it seemed as bright as day. Inuyasha made these rather obvious comments to himself, preferring not to have the others make fun of him. Of course, they were asleep, but still. Pride is a strange thing.

He had been dozing, and strange dreams had arose; something about Miroku planting a garden and tiny women sprouting up. Sango had been rather upset. And then there had been a mournful tolling of a bell, and Inuyasha found Kikyou with a large silver bell, attempting to get him to go to hell while he held onto Kagome. Odd.

Leaping gracefully out of the tree he had been relaxing in up until the moment he leapt out, Inuyasha quietly made his way out of the small area the group had camped out it. He needed some silence, and Shippou's squeaky snoring was not exactly easy on his ears. Walking through the moon bathed forest, Inuyasha found his thoughts tuned in on what they seemed to dwell on these days.

"Kikyou." He breathed the name out, as if afraid to actually say it, lest the dead girl come take him to hell right then and there. "Kagome." If possible, he barely said the name at all, almost as if the girl had heard him say the name of his former love and he was frightened she would sit him for it.

Not that he was scared of being sat. It just hurt like hell, is all.

Inuyasha paused, noticing the quiet brush of leaves allowing someone to pass. A quick sniff told him it was the monk, in all his holy musty smell. Musty like old books, mysterious and meaningful to the holy. Inuyasha never told anyone in the group what they smelled like. For Kagome, it would have been embarrassing, even more so with Sango. When it came to girls, Inuyasha was, shockingly, shy. Shippou didn't matter, Kirara just smelled like fire, but it would have seemed weird to tell Miroku what he smelled like. Besides, how do you tell someone they smell musty? Or, that fear was always laced through that scent.

_Whump_! Inuyasha stood his ground as Miroku stumbled into him, and fell back in a heap in the ground. He turned around to face the monk, wondering how he had run into him, with the moonlight so bright and all. Miroku peered blearily up at him, relief evident on his face.

"Thank goodness it was you," he muttered. "Shippou landed on my head, wailing about how you were missing, got Kagome all convinced you were with Kikyou. Is she here?" Miroku gave a quick look around.

"No, she's not." Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "I would have heard Shippou wailing," he said pointedly.

"Alright, so he jumped on my head and whispered it. But Kagome woke up somehow, and I don't even know how the conversation got around to it, but she's certain you're with Kikyou. I don't claim to know how women think." Miroku threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Can we go back now that I found you so that I can get some sleep?"

"What do you mean, you don't know how women think?" Inuyasha questioned, distracted by Miroku's comment. It had always appeared to the hanyou that Miroku knew exactly what women were thinking, maybe with the exception of Sango. At least, women, with the exception of Sango, and Kagome and even Kikyou if he got right down to it, all acted like Miroku knew what they were thinking.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said patiently. "No man alive knows how women think. They're all just contrary, and do things backwards from how they should be done, and say things just to confuse men. It's their own secret language."

"But you've always got some pretty girl lining up for you, wanting to 'bear your child' as you put it. I think that indicates something."

"It indicates that those women do not have an ounce of self respect. Or concern for themselves or any children they might have with me," Miroku snapped, surprising Inuyasha.

"Why do you ask them then, if you don't really mean it?"

"Because most of them don't really mean it either. It's a game you see. Plus, it's not like I had a real role model growing up. All I knew is that I have to have an heir, in case I don't defeat Naraku myself."

"Surely one woman meant it?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku.

"Not the right one," the monk sighed.

"If you feel like you need a kid so desperately, why don't you just do what it takes?" Inuyasha was rather surprised at his own boldness, but he felt something strange overcoming himself, as he and Miroku stood there under the full moon. Inuyasha didn't feel like himself, he felt like someone trying to find an answer when he wasn't even aware of the question.

"Because to potentially give a child this curse is not something to be taken lightly. I would think that you, of all people, would understand the repercussions of being different!" A furious look overcame Miroku, and Inuyasha took a step backwards."My father was about my age when I was born. I still wonder if he was simply taking precautions, or if he only wanted to pass on the curse, so that he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. As hard as it is to tell Sango I love her and that I want her to bear my child, I feel it is harder still to give my child this curse and have him wonder and hate me as much as I do my own father!"

"You...love Sango?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as his one track mind focused anew. Kagome would be pleased, she had once whispered to him of Sango's feelings for Miroku, hopefully that he would get Miroku to stop groping Sango for once and tell her how he really felt. It had failed, of course, Inuyasha wasn't up on his junior high girl scheming. Plus he had been more distracted by Kagome's warm breath tickling his ear, and her scent of sweet wild grass, but it suddenly made sense to him now.

"Yes I do!" Miroku continued ranting. "She's the most contrary girl I know, and plants all sorts of seeds in my mind, one minute almost loving me, the next smacking me! One minute I want to give her valuable gifts and play her music, and the next I want to run off with the next pretty maid I see because she's driven me insane!"

"So tell her." Inuyasha's simple suggestion stopped Miroku. The monk looked at the hanyou, both bathed in silver moonlight, bright enough that features could be seen clearly. Miroku grinned a malicious grin, making Inuyasha nervous.

"Only after you tell Kagome how you feel." His comment caused Inuyasha's jaw to drop, before sputtering defensive comments.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing going on, and besides I promised Kikyou, Kagome is just here to help, it's all very simple, really." Inuyasha knew he wasn't making much sense, but he didn't know what else to do. Miroku, meanwhile, rolled his eyes.

"It's not the hardest thing, right? After all, if it's so easy for me to tell Sango I love her, it must be just as easy for you to tell Kagome." The sarcasm dripped from his voice. Momentarily shocked, Inuyasha suddenly jumped forward, intending to punch Miroku for his insolent words. The monk read his move, and lunged out of the way in time, causing the surprised hanyou to nearly run headfirst into a tree; only his quick reflexes and some strange maneuvering saved him.

"You little bastard, don't tell me what to do!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Then don't lecture me!" Miroku snarled back.

"Let's just go back," Inuyasha suggested.

"Fine," Miroku said. The two headed back, glaring daggers at each other. Upon reaching camp, they found the two girls whispering to each other. Miroku stopped by his bed roll, and Inuyasha leapt into his tree. The girls shared a look.

"Aw, the best friends got into a fight," Kagome giggled, her anger at Inuyasha disappearing for the moment in favor of a more intriguing topic.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said. "He's just stupid."

"Ooo, big word," Miroku said.

"Must be about a girl," Sango said loftily.

"WHAT?" both men shouted together.

"Yup," Kagome said, "it's a girl. Which means Inuyasha finally told Miroku to stop being a jerk and hitting on every girl he sees. And Miroku's mad, because he likes do to that."

"Yup," Sango nodded wisely. "Pervert," she added, though it sounded more like an endearment rather than an insult. She then saw the passing look between the two, and how Inuyasha shook his head slightly and pouted as Miroku smirked. Turning to Kagome, she noticed the girl had the same perplexed look that Sango felt on her face.

"Must be the full moon," Kagome finally said. "Mama always said people act crazy when there's a full moon." Sango shrugged, then snuggled back into her bedroll. Kagome laid back down herself but couldn't sleep. Especially when Inuyasha suddenly appeared at her side.

"Miroku loves Sango," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling slightly. "And I'm not going to go to hell with Kikyou." Then he was gone, back in the tree like he'd never left. Kagome rubbed her eyes, wondering if she'd been dozing and imagined the whole thing. Maybe the full moon was affecting her as well. She closed her eyes, wishing for sleep.

-----

It was almost morning. The bright full moon was fading as the first warm rays of the sun were starting to streak the sky. Inuyasha stretched, remembering the strange night. Had he dreamed about Miroku gardening, and sprouting up tiny women, so Sango smacked him senseless? What about that silver bell Kikyou had tolled, signifying his time to accompany her to hell. And something about Kagome being contrary, sitting him when not necessary. No, that wasn't a dream, that had actually happened yesterday.

His gaze shifted to the sleeping humans. Musty Miroku, who was his best friend. Sango, smelling of salty tears, the best friend of Kagome, so completely full of life and wild and free, like the sweet smelling grass where he grew up. Shippou...keh, the runt. Anyway, Inuyasha had told Kagome he wouldn't leave last night, that much he knew wasn't a dream. Miroku had talked him into something at least. And he hoped he might have gotten through to Miroku.

Inuyasha mused these thoughts to himself, preferring no one hearing him think about these people he considered friends. As dawn finally broke, he stared at the bright colors of the sky, shifting the color spectrum to its limit.

"Nice, isn't it?" Miroku's still sleepy voice broke his concentration.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered. "You gonna talk to Sango today?"

"I might as well. Probably everything I told you last night. Thanks for trying to knock some sense into me." Miroku smirked, as Inuyasha snarled slightly. The monk continued, "Are you going to talk to Kagome?" Inuyasha stared at the sky. It was breathtaking, but he would never tell anyone he thought so. Pride is a funny thing.

"Yeah."

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow, this one seems long. Anyway, I was trying to show the friendship between Inuyasha and Miroku without it seeming like...you know. And though the rhyme doesn't quite fit, it seems to work a little, yeah? I dunno, I like this one but I don't, if that makes sense. But I hope you enjoy it! 


	24. Greyhound

Author's Notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for this rhyme suggestion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 24**

_Because he is so sleek and trim_

_the greyhound runs quite fast._

_The other dogs won't race with him,_

_They know they'd finish last!

* * *

_

"Father, they won't race me." The small boy look up at his father, a childish pout causing his lips to stick out. It was so uncharacteristic that the white haired demon found himself constraining laughter.

"And why not?" he asked in a very controlled voice.

"I don't know. It's fun to race." Young amber eyes looked in confusion at older tawny ones.

"It is," agreed his father. "Who wins?"

"Me!" The young boy look proudly at his father.

"All the time?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think that makes racing fun for the others?"

"What?" The blatant question threw the father for a moment. Surely it was obvious...? He sat down next to the tree he was currently under, leaned back against it, and patted the ground next to him, indicating for his son to sit. The boy obediently did, looking at his father the entire time.

"What makes racing fun for you?" The father finally asked.

"Leaving the others behind, and knowing I am the best." The boy immediately responded.

"And you know you are the best because you always win?"

"Yeah."

"What would happen if one day you lost?" The question caused no hesitation in the boy.

"I would never lose."

"Never?" The father quirked an eyebrow, amused.

"No," his son answered again, shaking his head for more emphasis. "I'm the best. I will never lose."

"So then, if these friends you race against know that they will always finish last, because you never lose, why would they continue to want to race when you say leaving the others behind is the best part?" The lengthy question stumped the boy.

"What?"

"You like to win, don't you?" The father tried another tactic. His son's face broke out in a big smile.

"Of course!"

"Do you think maybe they would like to win in a race against you?"

"But they won't." Stubbornly sticking with his idea, the boy furrowed his brow at his father.

"Well, if they won't win a race against you, why would they want to race you?" The father tried again.

"Because it's fun. Racing is fun!"

"For you."

"Yes."

"Not them."

"What?" Again, his son looked at him, wide-eyed with confusion.

"Let's try something," the father announced, tired with his conversation that was going no where. "I want to race you."

"Really! I'll beat you, I always do!" His son leapt up, his silver hair catching in the wind. The father smiled knowingly.

"Let's race to that tree, you see it over by the lake, it's half-fallen over?" Looking down, he caught the nod of confirmation. "Once there, and then back to this spot here." Holding out a clawed hand, the father made a jagged mark down the tree he was standing beside. "Ready?"

"GO!" shouted the boy, and they both took off. The father matched his young son's pace, stride for stride down to the tree. They both touched it at the same time and then turned back. But then the father lengthened his stride, stretching out as much as his lanky form would allow. Try as he might, the small boy just couldn't keep up. He was fast, yes, but his father was much, much faster. When the boy made it back to the tree, he looked at his father who was grinning.

"That was fun!" his father said. "Wasn't it?"

"No," pouted his son, who flopped on the ground.

"Why not?"

"You beat me." The boy looked up at his father, standing tall over him. Those tawny eyes filled with love gazed down on him, the jagged stripes on his face more comforting than frightening.

"Indeed I did. I'm older than you, and I've had a little more practice with running. I'm very fast. To tell you the truth, I haven't found someone yet who can beat me."

"But I beat you before."

"Ah. The difference was, I let you. I did not run my fastest."

"Why not? I always run my fastest." The boy's confused amber gaze was focused completely on his father.

"Because I wanted you to win." The father knelt down and rubbed his son's face in a fatherly manner, passing over the smooth stripes on the face.

"Why?"

"It was more fun for you that way." The father smiled, and the breeze ruffled his own white hair. Not colored that way due to age, though he was old. It was merely heritage, as his son's hair exhibited.

"I'll beat you one day for real, Father." The son looked up at his father, the expression on his face earnest.

"I'm sure you will. You are very strong already." The father stood up, and started walking away. "Why don't you take a break for now though. Just enjoy life." The boy looked after his father, determination growing on his face. The great figure was walking, then suddenly transformed into a giant dog. The change was so graceful that the boy caught his breath despite himself. With a giant bound, the dog was off, chasing something, barking joyfully, though it sounded a bit more like a howl.

"I will, Father. It's what I'm supposed to do, right?" whispered the boy. Nothing but the breeze ruffling the trees answered him, and so the boy narrowed his eyes in determination. "It's not supposed to be fun, Father. It'll be hard work. But I can do it." Without knowing it, the boy hid a little bit of his soul away in his heart, closing off a little piece of himself to the world. Power demands sacrifices after all. If he was to always be the best, to always leave the others behind, he must keep himself ahead. He must worry only about himself.

With a less graceful transformation to a smaller dog, Sesshoumaru chased after Inu no Taisho, intent on becoming powerful, even more powerful than his father. After all, it was his destiny. And nothing would ever happen to his father, the strongest demon around, despite those loving tawny eyes. Sesshoumaru, with his young mind, was positive of that. His father was invincible to the world, and only he, Sesshoumaru, would have the honor of one day becoming the next great power.

And he would always be the fastest.

* * *

Author's Notes: Even baby Sesshoumaru wanted to be the best, yeah? This one was fun to write! We'll see what happens next...mwahahaha!


	25. A Sweet Little Girl

Author's Notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for this rhyme suggestion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 25**

_I am a sweet little girl_

_and I like to wear_

_a bit of ribbon in my hair._

_Sometimes it's pink,_

_sometimes its blue;_

_I think it's pretty there, don't you?

* * *

_

It was a warm day. One of those types of days where all someone wanted to do was stretch out to full length and bask in the sunlight. However, Sesshoumaru was not one to particularly let loose, and so he had to content himself with relaxing under a tree. There was nothing really pressing to be accomplished today, and Rin had been particularly antsy. It all seemed for the best to stop and let her run and play to her heart's content. And Sesshoumaru didn't really mind relaxing every once and a while. It rejuvenated him, to soak up the sun. And so the odd little group relaxed in a tiny clearing, letting the lazy day get the better of them.

Jaken was pouting. He didn't particularly feel as though they needed to stop, although he wouldn't have been able to say where they were going, exactly. But they always seemed to be going somewhere, and they were presently not going anywhere, and it bothered him. Plus, the sun was hot, and the rays would burn his fragile skin (it had been especially sensitive after being nearly scrubbed off in order to clean the ugly blue hue Rin had so sweetly given him). So, hiding underneath a tree root, Jaken mumbled about the unfairness of life. Had Sesshoumaru been the type, he would have smiled. Given who he was, he merely smirked inside, unbeknownst to anyone.

Ah Un was sprawled out in the full sunlight, front legs stretched out in front, and the hind legs stretched out behind, almost as if flying. The wings were also stretched out, shading the twin heads, which carried ghosts of twin smiles (Rin thought they smiled, Jaken would have argued that the dragon was incapable of smiling) and all four eyes were shut. The dragon gave the impression of sleeping, though it was as wide awake as both Jaken and Sesshoumaru. You can never be too careful, that's what all three knew.

And Rin was prancing around, full of smiles and laughter. One minute she was zooming around full speed with her arms spread out (Kagome would have said she looked like an airplane, had the miko been there) and the next minute she was serenely picking flowers. She babbled constantly, although not to herself, for she always named some creature. Sometimes it was, "Look at those clouds, Sesshoumaru-sama!" and others, "Jaken-sama, are you playing hide and seek with me?" and more often than not, "I made you a flower crown, Ah, and you too, Un, don't worry, I'll make one for you first next time!"

This went on for quite some time, with Sesshoumaru patiently watching his charge, a proud gleam in his normally cold amber eyes. Eventually Rin's energy began to run out, and she settled into the long grass. Pulling out a comb Sesshoumaru had found for her, she began to comb the knots out of her hair. Every since she had received the comb Rin had become a little vain about her hair. But she was growing up, and recognized that her hair was indeed a valuable asset to her person. It's unique shiny look and smooth texture made her proud, and she tried to keep it looking as perfect as possible. Plus she liked looking pretty.

Sesshoumaru had also brought her quite an assortment of ribbons for her hair, once he noticed how much she liked it to look nice. As usual, Rin had not asked how he had obtained the pretty hair things, but she had noticed a red one had strange stains on it, some parts looking redder than others. She had discretely discarded that one, but kept the others. Only nice clean things for her hair! Plus there was another red ribbon, so it was ok. Her absolute favorite ribbons were the pink ones though. There were five of them (it bothered her, Rin liked things to be even, such as four beings in their group, her ten fingers and toes, etc.) but she had to make due. The shade was unusual, not pastel, but not bright either. Just enough that, when Rin put them in her hair, they shone out throughout the dark locks, a beacon of the future woman to come. But for now, the childish figure sorted through her ribbons, glancing every now and then at the silent figure apparently sleeping underneath a tree.

A wicked glint entered Rin's eyes. A slight breeze caught Sesshoumaru-sama's hair, dragging the silver tresses along, before letting go and allowing them to waft back down. Entranced, Rin watched, and then stood up. Hiding her ribbons and comb behind her back, she hesitantly crept towards the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru, for his part, wondered what Rin was doing, but chose to keep quiet about it. He stiffened slightly when he felt her nestle beside him, and then confusion reigned as she grasped his hair and began to run her comb through it. The confusion was quickly turned to ease, the soothing rhythm relaxing him. Rin was humming to herself, and Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to move. The sun was too warm, he felt too lazy, and besides, she wouldn't be young forever.

For her part, Rin was marveling in the hair she was currently combing. It was nothing like human hair. This was unbelievably soft, and she didn't really need to comb it, as there were no tangles to be found. The only thing Rin felt she could relate it too was a small puppy she had once held. The pup had such fine fur that she had hardly been able to feel it. This subconscious thought flitted through the young girl's mind, before it was gone. She gathered strands of the hair, and one of her favorite pink ribbons. Small deft fingers began to weave in and out, all the way down, before another pink ribbon held it all together in a pretty bow. Rin repeated the process on the other side of the taiyoukai's head, and then went back to combing the hair. As an afterthought, she tied the last pink bow in her own hair, happy that the two of them matched.

Sesshoumaru, unfortunately, had no idea what was happening. He had felt her playing with his hair after combing, to be sure, but then she had gone back to combing. There was so much hair that he couldn't really feel much of anything done to it, so he could only assume anything that might have been done was removed. Eventually, Rin tired of this new pastime, and patting the arm of her taiyoukai happily, she skipped off. Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his hair, but felt nothing (well, there were only two braids, after all, and quite a bit of hair) and so he stood up and stretched. Watching Rin prod Ah Un until the dragon rose to chase her, he caught himself before he smiled.

Ridiculous. Even when he had been small, such childish antics had not amused him, and was sure they would not amuse him now. He had spent too much time resting, the sun had addled his mind. It was time to get moving. He called Jaken, who approached grumbling, and then he called to Rin, telling her they were leaving. He strode away, ignoring the gaping stares of Jaken who seemed rather upset all of the sudden.

After a sizeable distance, Sesshoumaru had slowed the pace when he noticed his half brother's scent. He had paused when he noticed his brother was heading straight towards him. The taiyoukai was not in much of a mood to deal with his brother, but the exercise would be nice. Sparring was always enjoyable with a match up that was somewhat nearer to even than the usual obnoxious demons Sesshoumaru usually destroyed. It wasn't too much longer that Inuyasha had finally crashed into the area his brother was waiting in, the girl on his back, and the other two humans not far behind. A small smirk made it's way onto Sesshoumaru's face. And quickly evaporated once his brother collapsed on the ground, howling with laughter.

"Oh you really look nice, brother," Inuyasha managed to gasp out. Kagome was staring in rather blatant shock at the stoic taiyoukai before her. Despite her best efforts, a small smile was creeping on her face at the braids and pink ribbons peeking through the silver hair along Sesshoumaru's back.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Miroku asked as Kirara landed. Sango looked horrified for a moment before she too began to struggle to keep her laughter in. Sesshoumaru stood there, at a loss. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He glanced down at Jaken, who was still giving him that same shocked look he had had since appearing out of the tree stump. Rin was petting Un's head, while Ah was trying to push in for his fair share. Sesshoumaru turned back towards the group before him, puzzlement growing. His brother was still laughing and the others were obviously trying not to laugh.

"What is going on here?" Sesshoumaru finally demanded. Inuyasha only laughed harder then, his face turning pink. But the miko looked surprised.

"Surely...you know?" Her voice had a questioning tint.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be wasting breath to ask," Sesshoumaru replied testily.

"Oh right, well you know, it's just..." she floundered, and then pointed to her head. "Your hair...I mean, did you want it that way?" At her comment, Sesshoumaru's hand flew to his hair and sifted through, finally finding one of the braids Rin had so sweetly left him. He stared at it for a moment, taking in the braid itself, and then the pink ribbon, as well as the pink bow. Before he could say anything (although he was almost in too much shock to say anything, and he wasn't sure what he would have said anyway – how does a taiyoukai recover from this, were his thoughts) Rin piped up.

"Isn't it pretty? Sesshoumaru-sama has the softest hair, just like a puppy!" Her eyes lit up, remembering the tiny dog. An odd red heat flushed across Sesshoumaru's face, and Inuyasha lost it completely.

"A-a-a puppy?" he gasped out. "Awwwww...so sweet, hahahaha! A little...haha, puppy! Hahahaha!" The more sensitive Kagome noticed the emotion as it flitted across Sesshoumaru's face (embarrassment was not exactly a stranger to the miko) but it was gone so quickly she wondered if she imagined it.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's talk to your brother later," she mumbled, grabbing the hanyou's arm. Miroku helped her drag the limp laughing body away. Sango followed, with one last look back at the taiyoukai, who was still standing, staring at the braid he held in his hand. She giggled slightly, and turned to leave, remembering how she had once done the same thing to her own father.

"So, now what are we doing, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked brightly.

"Please take your ribbons back," Sesshoumaru choked out.

"Aw, but we match!" Rin pouted. "Well, ok though." Sesshoumaru carefully pulled the ribbons out and handed them to the girl.

"Don't forget the other braid," she said cheerily, and Sesshoumaru wondered what he had done to deserve this.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well ok, we have made it to the halfway point! They've been fun and serious up to now, and I certainly hope they continue to be till the end! I've tried to lay clues out for how it's going to end; I've love feedback to know what you think is going to happen! 


	26. Of Ears and Sneezing

Author's Notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for this rhyme suggestion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 26**

_Do your ears hang low?_

_Do they wobble to and fro?_

_Can you tie them in a knot?_

_Can you tie them in a bow?_

_Can you throw them o'er your shoulder_

_like a Continental Soldier?_

_Do your ears hang low?

* * *

_

These are just two completely isolated events, in a world where anything can happen. On this particularly nice day, in two completely different areas, two small children were rather bored. This meant that the adults around these children would not be having a relaxing day.

* * *

"Hey Sesshoumaru-sama? What is it like to be a demon?" The taiyoukai turned towards his young charge, a bit surprised by the question, although he didn't show it. Before he even attempted to answer, she went on. 

"Jaken-sama says you can transform into a giant dog! Is that true? What do you look like when that happens? Do you have droopy doggie ears, or pointy doggie ears? Is your fur as long as your hair? Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, could I put ribbons in your fur, it would be so pretty, just like when I braided your hair!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest...

* * *

"Inuyasha, Kagome said that in her time, dogs don't like baths. Do you like baths?" Shippou was bouncing up and down, from one foot to the other, his green eyes wide. Inuyasha was laying flat on his back, attempting to ignore the kitsune since he was trying to enjoy to sun. It was a warm day, and Inuyasha found his mouth opening a little. 

"Inuyasha, when you do that, your tongue hangs out a little. Are you panting? How long is your tongue anyway? Mine's not too long, but I can see it if I stick it out. Can you see your tongue if you stick it out? Kagome says she has been to a place called a zoo, and saw an animal with a super long tongue! I wonder if it gets all tangled up sometimes. That would feel funny!"

* * *

Any adult will eventually loose patience with a child, no matter how much patience the adult has. It is how the adults handle these situations that exhibits their personalities.

* * *

As Rin continued her babbling, Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to massage his temples. What he really needed to do was escape this childish nonsense for the time being. He looked around for a bit and spotted Jaken. A cruel little smile found it's way onto Sesshomaru's face. 

"Wow Sesshoumaru-sama, I've never seen you smile before, but it's nice. You should smile more often, smiling always makes me feel better..." Rin kept going, but Jaken looked up, fear evident in his face. When he saw the smile, he froze, panic written all over his green face.

"I have some business to attend to. Jaken, stay with Rin and Au Un until I get back." Sesshoumaru fled the immediate area, leaving an indignant Jaken.

"I hope he gets back soon, it's always boring without Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin continued, unaffected by the sudden exit. "But we'll have fun, won't we Jaken-sama!" Rin smiled at Jaken, who blanched. Anyone who remained with Sesshoumaru for a lengthy period of time learned to fear smiles (with exception of Rin, of course). Jaken feared for his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other brother was having his own difficulties...

* * *

"Dammit Shippou, why can't you go bother someone else!" Inuyasha finally snapped. Shippou instead waved a flower under Inuyasha's nose, prompting a sneeze. 

"Wow, Inuyasha! I heard that if you don't close your eyes when you sneeze, your eyes pop out! Do you think that's true? Wait, let me try it, I think I'm going to sneeze, ah...ah...arrghhh!" Shippou suddenly fled as he saw Inuyasha leap up and beginning to chase him. Inuyasha caught the kitsune easily, and carried him the short distance away to the group.

"Here Kagome," Inuyasha said gruffly, shoving Shippou into her arms. "He's all yours."

"What?" Kagome looked baffled. "Are you ok Shippou?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell Kagome your theory?" Inuyasha suggested, before storming off. Now Sango came over, looking baffled as well.

"What's going on?" the demon exterminator asked. Kagome shrugged.

"All I did was ask him a question," Shippou huffed.

"What question was that?" Miroku suddenly piped up. The girls gave him dirty looks.

"If he thought it was true that if you sneezed without closing your eyes, that they would pop out." Now all three looked at each other before finally looking back to at Shippou.

"Mrow?" Kirara asked.

* * *

Simply running away will not end the problem. Usually running away means coming back, which also sadly means the problem will not be solved. This is a lesson that is not always remembered.

* * *

Jaken lay on his back moaning. Tears were threatening to stream from his eyes and his hands covered his ears. Rin was a few feet away, telling a story to Ah Un, who strangely enough, seemed to be enjoying all her talking. Just as she concluded, Sesshoumaru strode back into view. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried out delightedly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried out with relief.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru commanded. Surely Rin was talked out by now.

"Where did you go Sesshoumaru-sama? Did you have fun? Did you make any new friends? I missed you, but I knew you would be back! Ah Un knew too, but Jaken just cried and cried. I guess he was worried about you. That's okay though, he's just a little sensitive is all, right Sesshoumar-sama?" Jaken was shooting Rin death glares, and Sesshoumaru wanted to rub his temples again.

* * *

Meanwhile, things weren't fairing much better...

* * *

At Kagome's suggestion, the group decided to continue again, hopefully to wear down the energetic kitsune. 

"I'm glad we're moving again," Sango remarked. "The rest is nice, but I like to feel like I'm doing something."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kagome remarked.

"Feh," Inuyasha called back. The girls giggled.

"I'm gonna go talk to Inuyasha," Shippou called, scampering ahead.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed when Shippou shot into his leg, breaking his stride.

"I figured you were lonely. You always walk up here by yourself. Want some help scouting out for something? What are you trying to find now? I can help, I'm a demon too you know. Tell me what to do Inuyasha, I can do it!"

"Just shut up," Inuyasha suggested, the gleam in his eye indicating he was thinking much worse.

* * *

Traveling is perhaps one of the worse things to do with small children. They simply do not have the patience for it...

* * *

"Are we there yet, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked. 

----

"Are we there yet, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.

* * *

In the end though, all adults can do with small children is love them and hope they grow up soon (until they become teenagers and the adults realize the folly of this plan).

* * *

Night had fallen and the small group was nestled down for the night. As Sesshoumaru looked down on Rin's angelic sleeping face, a thought crossed his mind... 

----

Night had fallen, and the group set up camp. Everyone quickly fell asleep, and Inuyasha gazed over them one by one. He paused, looking at Shippou as a thought crossed his mind...

----

..._they look so innocent when asleep_...

* * *

Author's Notes: Whew, that was fun to write. I don't know if anyone remembers, but there used to be Warner Bros. cartoons that talked about what life would be like in the future; there would be a man's voice explaining about some useful object, and then the cartoon person would use whatever 'useful' object there was, which usually didn't work, which is why it was funny. That's kinda what I was aiming for here. I also wanted to show how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are really quite alike. So, was it a success? 


	27. Bedtime Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 27**

_I'll tell you a story_

_About Jack-a-Nory,_

_And now my story's begun;_

_I'll tell you another,_

_About Jack and his brother,_

_And now my story is done.

* * *

_

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin."

"Will you tell me a story as I go to sleep?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl nestled beside him, her eyes already closed and her breathing slowing down. At his lack of response however, she shifted her head upward and sleepily opened her eyes, their brown depths drawing Sesshoumaru in.

"Alright Rin."

She smiled in victory, then closed her eyes again and snuggling closer to him. Her little hands clasped his much larger one, taking care of his sharp claws. As she was so much smaller than him, she simply rested her head against his arm. And as always, Sesshoumaru didn't move; he was used to these sleeping arrangements.

"Tell me a story about you."

She had slept this close to him from the very first night. He had assumed it was because she was afraid of the wolves, although he felt a bit miffed she wasn't also afraid of him. Now he wouldn't trade it for the world. He felt better, that she felt better, believing he would protect her. He hadn't realized having a child could do that to a person.

"I'd rather not, Rin."

"Please?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. No matter how quiet or noisy she was, he knew also that she was persistent. If she wanted a story about him, she would be determined to get a story about him. He looked at her small form, wondering what he should say. He couldn't mention any of his battles, that was for sure. He lifted his head and looked into the vast expanse of stars above his head.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince. All his life, the prince dreamed of becoming as powerful as his father, and then taking over his father's kingdom."

"Are you really a prince, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"It's just a story, Rin. The King was a very powerful king, and he was very wise. He was also very happy. The prince did not understand why his father was so happy, all the time. There was absolutely no reason to be happy all the time. The prince grew up, playing with others, but mostly his father. He and his father were always very close."

"Like you and me, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Ahem. One day, his father tried to teach the prince a lesson. He tried to tell his prince it was important to sometimes let others be more important than yourself. But the prince did not understand this lesson."

"It is an important lesson."

Sesshoumaru paused then, looking down at Rin again. He wondered if she was thinking of her time in the village. Perhaps she had been forced to learn this lesson, despite the other humans never learning it.

"Then the father met a woman, and fell in love with her. This bothered the prince, because he did not understand it. Once again, the father tried to explain it to the prince, but the prince refused to listen. He stormed away, intending never to talk to his father again."

"His poor father."

This stopped Sesshoumaru yet again. Rin felt sorry for the father?

"But the father tracked the prince down, who had been trying to hide for over a year. He told the prince that he was going to have a brother. And then he asked the prince for help against a terrible enemy that was trying to take over the King's land. The prince was so angry that his father was going to have a child with the woman that he refused to help his father."

"Did his father have to fight alone?"

"Yes. And he succeeded, but he was greatly injured. He then went to see the woman, who was in danger. People didn't want her to get involved with the King, because they thought it was dangerous. She also was already intended to another man. The King intended to kill this other man, because he was actually evil. The prince approached his father then, asking him what he was doing."

"Didn't the prince understand?"

"No. The prince knew his father was very weak from fighting the strong enemy, and that he needed to recover. If the King fought this man, there was a good chance that he wouldn't survive. The prince tried to convince his father that nothing was worth losing his own life over, but his father only shook his head at the prince."

"Was he disappointed?"

"Very. All his life, he had tried to make the prince understand that there is always something in life that makes living his own life worthwhile. But the prince had never understood this; the prince thought only living for himself was what made life worthwhile. So once again, he refused to help his father."

"Against the man?"

"Yes. And the King did kill the man, but he also died in the process. The prince was very sad about this, because he felt that his father had thrown his life away. Since he felt this sacrifice was not needed, the prince blamed his newly born baby brother for their father's death. He decided he would never like his baby brother."

"But it wasn't the baby's fault!"

"No it wasn't. But the prince didn't understand. As the baby brother grew up, the prince watched him, jealously. The baby brother was much more open with feelings, just like their father had been. He did not seem to think that life was only for himself. The prince felt bad, because his baby brother was a nice person, but everyone treated him badly, due to heritage."

"Why?"

"Remember, his mother had him with the King, even though she was intended for another."

"Oh yeah."

"So the baby brother grew up, and one day encountered the prince. The prince told him they were brothers, and the baby brother was very angry that the prince had never sought him out, instead leaving him to a miserable life. For a very long time, the two brothers fought and fought. Then one day, the baby brother found a woman of his own. The prince didn't understand. The baby brother was just like the King had been – he had found someone to make life worth living."

"Was the baby brother very happy?"

"No, because the woman died. But he found another one, who made him happier. And the prince watched all of this, wondering what he was missing. The prince still kept himself as the most important person in his mind. Then one day the prince found a baby. Rather than leaving it, the prince took the baby home, and raised it as his own. The baby grew into a happy child, who relied on the prince to keep her safe."

"Did the prince understand then? To let someone else be more important to him?"

Rin barely got the question out, she was almost asleep. Her breathing was regular, and within a few moments, she was completely gone, dreaming of who knew what. Sesshoumaru looked at her, then up at the stars. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. The he blinked his amber eyes, which did not appear quite as cold as they usually did. He glanced down at Rin once more, before staring into the forest.

"Yes. The prince understands very well how important it is to let someone else be more important. Sometimes it's about making others happy. Sometimes," and here Sesshoumaru felt a pang deep within his heart, "it's about letting someone else win the race..."

-----

Had Inu no Taisho been around, he would have said something to the effect of, "It's about time!" before laughing softly to himself.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry sorry sorry this is up a day late! Yesterday, wouldn't let me upload anything, sheesh! But here it is, hope you enjoyed Sesshoumaru's little revelation! 


	28. Good and Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 28**

_There was a little girl_

_Who had a little curl_

_Right in the middle of her forehead._

_And when she was good,_

_She was very very good_

_But when she was bad_

_She was horrid!

* * *

_

Kagura jutted her lower lip out and blew a bit up air, making her bangs rise with the bit of wind. Her hair had been difficult today, the humidity in the air making it curl. A particularly annoying curl had been right in the middle of her forehead, but a dip in the river seemed to have flattened it all down for the time being.

Kagura was practicing being _good_, because she hadn't liked the last lesson Naraku had deemed appropriate to teach her. She was sitting in the room Naraku had deemed hers, on the bed Naraku had deemed hers, comtemplating the life Naraku had deemed hers. It wasn't really hers, not as long as he held her heart.

Being _good_ would be a lot easier if she didn't hate him so much. It wasn't so much that she couldn't be _good_. She really could. Any task he asked she would do, and well. Kagura hated a job that was not done well. She wasn't certain though if this was herself, or some residual peeve of Naraku's that had been born into her.

She hated that she was attached to him. She hated that he wanted her to be _good_ when he had created her to be _bad_. Or at least carry out his _bad_ deeds. She wanted to say that, if he gave her heart back she would follow him, be as _bad_ or _good_ as he wanted, but it wasn't true. Every fiber of her being hated him, which meant in an odd sort of way that she hated herself.

After all, hadn't she been made from him? Kagura flopped back onto the bed Naraku had deemed hers, looking up at the ceiling of the room Naraku had deemed hers. He was watching her, making certain she was _good_, there was no question. And Kagura did want to be _good_, she didn't exactly enjoy being punished. But, when it involved Naraku, it seemed so much more appropriate to be _bad_. After all, with what he put her through, he deserved to die!

It took all of Kagura's self control to stop the cunning smile trying to break free on her lips. Cunning smiles meant being _bad_, and Naraku would punish her again. Now was the time to be _good_. Kagura rolled her eyes up, trying to look at her bangs. They had started to curl again. The wind mistress frowned.

Being _good_ would never get her out of this situation. Being _good_ would only prolong the pressure of playing along with Naraku and his evil schemes. Only by being _bad_ could she manage to escape this mess she had been brought into. It was being _bad_ that would save her. Certainly, being _bad_ had brought punishments, but it had, on occasion, brought her closer to freedom. Being _good_ never had. Being _good_ meant sitting in the room Naraku deemed hers, only dreaming about freedom.

Glaring at the curl on her foreheard, Kagura managed to hide her cunning smile. She was through with being _good_, for the time being. Instead, it was time to be _horrid_!

* * *

Author's Notes: I think this is probably the conversating Kagura has in her head a lot, right? Good after a punishment, but the wind wants to fly free...hmmm. Anyway, enjoy! 


	29. A Beast

Author's Notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for this rhyme suggestion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 29**

_I went to the animal fair_

_The birds and the beast were there_

_The big baboon by the light of the moon_

_was combing his auburn hair._

_The monkey he got drunk_

_and sat on the elephant's trunk_

_the elephant sneezed_

_and fell to his knees_

_But what became of the monk?

* * *

_

Despite the cool chill in the air, quite a few birds twittered about. Dusk was falling, and most animals were preparing for sleep. Yet one beast – and he was a beast – remained awake as the pale moon cast a sickly glow on his white baboon covering.

"Beautiful..." breathed Naraku. As he sat overlooking the shimmering landscape, his eyes focused on an ugly spot, the warm glow indicating a village. A frown marred the otherwise pristine features of the dark hanyou. Slowly he stood and began a descent towards the village.

Passing through the underbrush, Naraku made no noise at all. His eyes glowed of blood as he imagined the screams echoing throughout the night. This was his domain, and he would allow no others to disrupt the flow of the land. Plus, the lights made things much too bright, and this area was well noted for a dark and murky landscape.

That was, of course, why this particular beast had decided to adopt it as his own. The few villages that had been settled here now had no occupants, save this one last one. A life-pulse shot through Naraku, and he reached his arm behind him, rubbing the figure on his back. Soon, the lust for blood would be abated.

Closer and closer Naraku strode. He would not creep, nor sneak. This was his place, and these humans would just have to face it. Suddenly he was upon the town, blinking against the light the glowing candles held. It seemed to be some sort of a festival, as bright as it was. The people laughed and carried on, as Naraku paused his stalking to observe the prey. His nose twitched and a figure crashed into him.

"Whoopsie, sorry there sir!" a drunken voice called out. Naraku turned with disgust to face the man. It was a monk, by the look of him. He also was completely drunk, no denying it; even if Naraku hadn't been able to smell it, it was obvious by the slur and the swaying body. The man took a few staggering steps.

"Do you know who I am?" Naraku asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Should I?" The man stumbled closer, trying to figure out the person he was looking at. Perhaps it was all the sake, but it really seemed as though he was talking to a giant white monkey. "Yer th' giant white monk!" the man announced happily.

"Oh no, you are the monk." Naraku said in a silken voice. He stiffened when the man slapped an arm around his shoulders. He turned his head and reached up, removing the baboon head.

"Wha! A man?" The man leapt back, stumbled and fell. He struggled to his knees, and looked closer. "No, a purty girl...!" His eyes glowed with a mischievous light, and he shakily stood up. His arm went around Naraku's waist, and slid a bit lower. The beast actually remained frozen. The nerve of the monk beside him... Then with a lurch the monk emptied his stomach. Naraku stared down at his now ruined covering. The monk sagged, then passed out before he could do anymore. Naraku looked with disgust on the monk. He kicked him, because he felt like it, and then turned towards the village again. This was not what he expected at all.

"No one ever gets away with that treatment of me!" Naraku said forcefully. He looked down at the monk again. "Maybe I'll have a little fun tonight," he said to himself, "And save this village for tomorrow night. That way I can really make things nice for me." A very malicious smile filled his entire face. He looked at the monk, but more particularly, the monk's hand.

--

When the monk woke up, he was stunned to see his hand sucking in all sorts of rubble. The first thought that went through his head was that he had to seal it off somehow. The second thought was how hung over he was. The third thought was, _what happened to me last night?_

That entire day, the village was asking, "What happened to our monk?" He had completely vanished after last night's festivities. But that evening, the village was destroyed (by the same culprit, though none of them knew it) and the mystery of the monk was left alone.

--

"Whatever became of that monk?" Naraku asked himself one day. Somehow, when he looked into it, he wasn't too surprised to find the monk's grandson, still cursed, traveling with Inuyasha.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, my twist, yeah? Heh, can you imagine Naraku's face is someone actually got sick on him? I think he would make the person suffer, and not kill them right away, hmm? 


	30. Follow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 30**

_Mary had a little lamb,_

_Its fleece was white as snow._

_And everywhere that Mary went,_

_The lamb was sure to go.

* * *

_

Kagome was getting ready for school for what felt like the first time in ages. Midterms had arrived, and Kagome knew these grades could make or break her. That was why, despite Inuyasha's whining and shouting, she had traveled back to her time for a total of four days. It was a long time, she had to admit, and a lot could happen while she was gone.

"But my life here is important too." Kagome spoke out loud, realizing she was trying to convince herself. It was becoming easier to forget which era she was born into, and which era she was adopting as home. Truth be told, the relatively simple life of the past was always more relaxing than modern life. Despite fighting Naraku, and the threat of demons, Kagome found modern life almost more dangerous. People drove like idiots, guns were readily available, and humans, unlike demons, killed with no apparent reason in mind.

"Kagome! Breakfast!" The faint voice of her mother wafted up the stairs, and Kagome felt a smile curve her lips. This is what she looked forward to, every single time. No matter how much at home she was feeling in th past, absolutely nothing beat home cooking, especially that of her mother. Running a final comb through her hair, Kagome smiled encouragingly at her reflection, and then bounded down the stairs.

* * *

"I hope you're ready for midterms, Kagome," Eri said, but there wasn't much compassion in her voice. "It's been an awful long time since you've been around, and things are pretty tough."

"Eri!" Yuka admonished. Turning to Kagome, she smiled. "It'll be ok. You're smart, Kagome, and I'm sure you've been studying. I wouldn't let yourself worry too much." Ayumi nodded along with this. Kagome only smiled weakly. She hadn't really studied that much, what with Naraku and Inuyasha and...well the list went on. Speaking on Inuyasha, Kagome noted a flash of red, just off to the right. It couldn't be...she had given him explicit instructions not to follow her this time. More for her own benefit – she couldn't study when Inuyasha was around in her time. Without the threat of Kikyou, she had him all to herself, the gold eyes and silky hair, white as snow. Very distracting.

"Well, I just hope I'll be able to sit that long." Suspicions were confirmed by the muffled thud off to the right.

"Did you hear that?" Yuka exclaimed. The three girls craned their heads, trying to see what had happened.

"Hey, we're gonna be late," Kagome admonished, hoping to hurry them away. She didn't want to bring any more attention to Inuyasha, she just wanted him to learn a lesson. The girls turned and ran towards the school, practically dragging Kagome along with them.

* * *

Inuyasha growled to himself. It seemed that, no matter how careful he was, Kagome always spotted him. Even now, a couple of hours later, he was still a bit sore. What Kagome called concrete always hurt ten times worse than dirt!

"Feh..." But it was worth it, it always was. This modern time of Kagome's, appearing so much more dangerous than his own home, allowed a sanctity that he wasn't always allowed. With no Kikyou around, Inuyasha felt free to watch and protect Kagome, whether or not she wanted it. Most of his life he had felt worthless; here with Kagome, he had a purpose. It was nice.

The warm sun beat down, and Inuyasha was bored. He leaned over the roof of the school, and listened in through the open window. It wasn't a class Kagome was in, but it was interesting. The man up front was talking about people, and being equal. No one person had the right to order another around, or something like that. People were not animals. It made Inuyasha sit back and think.

* * *

Kagome flew out of the school after her last test of the day. She didn't want to see her friends, she wanted to find Inuyasha and reprimand him. She rushed through the streets, knowing he would be following her, probably very confused. She reached the park that stood between the shrine and the school, and hurried through to the tree grove.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed, ignoring the sakura blossoms floating prettily through the air.

"Um, hi..." Inuyasha appeared, looking a bit sheepish.

"SIT!" Kagome spat out, her own fury surprising her. She didn't normally get this upset. Inuyasha crashed to the ground, but wasted no time in getting up.

"Stop that." His voice was flat, his face completely emotionless. For the briefest of moments, Kagome felt her breath catch in fear – she would have sworn it was Sesshoumaru who stood before her.

"What?" she managed to get out.

"I want you to stop sitting me like that. There is no reason to do that." Those warm gold eyes that Kagome loved were unusually cold.

"Well, I told you to stay behind, and you didn't listen to me." Kagome felt something like a pet owner reprimanding a wayward dog. The thought shamed her a little bit.

"What you don't seem to understand is that I need to follow you. I need to make sure you're ok."

"I think you can trust me by now, Inuyasha. You know that I'm going to come back. Whatever happened to that watch I gave you a while ago anyways?"

"It broke in a fight." Kagome would've sworn Inuyasha looked sad about that.

"Well, you just have to get over it then. Inuyasha, I only do that when you've been bad!" Kagome felt her original anger arising.

"That is exactly what I mean." Inuyasha was clenching his fists, and for the first time in a long time, Kagome found herself afraid of the hanyou in front of her. "I do not appreciate you sitting me every time you have the whim to do so. I am a person, Kagome! Whenever someone else makes you angry, you don't have the option to do to them what you do to me, so there's no reason you have to sit me all the time. I understand in the beginning, when you didn't know me. I understand in battle; I can't count how many times you've saved me when I let my cockiness get the better of me. But _you do not have the right to sit me when you're angry at me_."

"What are you talking about? I only do so to teach you a lesson! You have to stop being mean to Shippou! You have to start listening to me, when I tell you something. You have to-"

"Why do I have to listen to you? I am a person, not your pet! I listened in at your school, some teacher guy said that no one has the right to order another around, because people are all equal. That includes me too. And as for Shippou, you don't think I'm trying to teach him something? Maybe I do let my temper get the better of me sometimes, but demons learn survival from fighting too. Just 'cause he's a kid doesn't mean I'll go easy on him, because in a fight, the enemy won't either. It's called growing up."

"You, just..." Kagome couldn't help her sputtering. This strange cold being in front of her was not the usual fiery Inuyasha she knew, and it didn't help that he was speaking logically. Frustrated, Kagome did the first thing that came to mind. "Sit!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground for the second time, and slowly picked himself up. He gazed at Kagome, a strange look of sadness and pity, and something else...but then he turned and left. Kagome found herself alone, tears of an unnameable emotion streaming down her face.

* * *

When Kagome had come home, she couldn't find Inuyasha. She tried to pretend everything was normal, but his words kept running through her mind. She hadn't really thought about it, but perhaps she had been treating Inuyasha more like a pet, punishing him like a bad dog, and neglecting his human side. Or was it that she wanted to punish him, because her heart was falling apart due to his supposed commitment to Kikyou?

Time passed slowly, as the afternoon sun faded down. Twilight was now casting soft glows over the shrine, and Kagome couldn't study. She left her room, and aimlessly made her way out of her house. She walked over to Goshinboku, staring up into the branches. She felt the tears coming again, and slid to the ground, shaking.

"Hey, shhh..." a soft voice whispered into her ear, and two warm arms wrapped her up tightly. Kagome turned, and clung to the familiar rough softness of the firerat haori of Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to make you feel worthless," she whimpered.

"I know."

"I don't know why I do it, I just lose my temper sometimes. I just..." Kagome couldn't go on.

"What you don't get is that I am here, Kagome. I'm gonna keep you safe. Where ever you go, I'm gonna follow. I hate having you out of my sight, because then I don't know what's happening to you. You being safe is what I need to have."

"I don't understand why you don't trust me." Kagome twisted her head to look up at Inuyasha. He was looking down at her, those eyes warm again.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone else, and I can't control what's out of my sight. But if I see it, maybe I can stop something bad before it happens." With a pang, Kagome realized he was thinking about Kikyou. She was going to push away from him before an unbidden thought came to her. Maybe, every day he was with her, being able to protect her, he was able to let a little bit of Kikyou go. Every day he protected her, he also protected Kikyou and her memory.

"If I let you protect me, can you promise me something Inuyasha?" Kagome was still staring at him, and felt him stiffen slightly. But-

"Yeah."

"Promise me you'll always be with me." And then Inuyasha hugged her much tighter, as close to himself as possible. Kagome took it for a yes, closed her eyes and hugged him back. She resolved to control herself better, and not sit him all the time.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as well, a strange sense of joy overtaking him. He might not have talked to Kagome like the monk wanted him too, but it took small steps for him.

"I'll follow you everywhere," he breathed, the words lost on the air.

* * *

Author's Notes: It's an issue that has been bothering me, and I hoped I addressed it well. Maybe everyone is growing up a little?


	31. Three Blind Recruits

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 31**

_Three blind mice,_

_see how they run!_

_They all ran after the farmer's wife,_

_who cut off their tails with a carving knife,_

_Did you ever see such a sight in your life,_

_as three blind mice?

* * *

_

Naraku closed his blood-eyes. He was not tired, nor needing sleep. But he closed his eyes nonetheless, taking something akin to happiness out of the darkness he now swam in. He chuckled as he thought of three particular beings under his reign.

Kanna, his oldest. The one who knew him the best. The white void who was the yin to his yang, in a sense. She understood him, knew him, and expected nothing from him. Besides betrayal. Ironically, he gave her not even that. He smirked. She was the most intelligent, but limitations were there. No one ever, fully, understood him.

Kagura, the second. Full of hate and rage. Funny how they seemed to carry just a sense of him. While Kanna was his analytical, practical being, Kagura was his bloodlust, anger, and desire to be free. Certainly he longed to be free of his hanyou nature, while she longed for her freedom in general. Same thing, he decided. The problem was, it was getting to be bothersome. She was getting to big for her lowly status. A bit of trouble, if he ever saw it.

Kohaku, the adopted. A mere puppet who returned to his strings. Not that Naraku was really complaining. The boy did his work, unless it was against those foolish humans. Situation easily resolved by not allowing his to go after them. Plus he made a good toy for messing with that demon slayer's mind. Naraku knew exactly how it must be affecting her, and he liked that. He was that sort of person.

Demon.

He opened his eyes, noting the pitch blackness he sat in. Nothing had changed around him. They were all here, these three who were so much a part of him. Two emotionless, one a hateful creature. Three of them, blind to who he was, what he was capable of doing. They all ran after him, by his bidding, and any one of them who didn't accomplish a given task, or plotted against him got a little bit of punishment. Worse than any physical sort of pain, though that was usually included.

He wondered what sort of a sight they looked. Could they strike fear into the hearts of those they met? He knew, without a doubt that he would. If not right away, this mistake by the other would be rectified, quite possibly with their death. But not many people saw them together. Or during the light of day. He much, much preferred the darkness, when it was silent and invisibility was readily available. That was always better.

It was almost time. He shifted, then stood. His three blind followers watched him, two emotionlessly, one warily. He stretched a little bit, unnecessarily, and rose to his full height.

"It's time," he snarled. "Let the play begin." He turned and strode off, and the three rose and followed him. Blindly, chasing after him for fear of getting a punishment. Such a sight was a strange and frightening thing, and to those he was after, a fair warning was being sent ahead. Through the body of a dead man. It was only proper. Afer all, Naraku was that sort of person.

Demon.

* * *

Author's Notes: Short, I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to get another Naraku-based one out, but suddenly he's hard to write. So, I hope this was alright. Enjoy, and stay tuned for the next installment! 


	32. Ashes of a Memory

Author's Notes: Thanks to skiff of haven for this rhyme suggestion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 32**

_Ring around the rosie,_

_a pocket full of posies._

_Ashes, ashes_

_we all fall down!

* * *

_

He stares blankly at the wall in front of him. Small puddles of blood form around him, little rings shining on the floor. He pays no mind to the dead demon, and sits down. His instructions were clear – kill the demon and then wait for Master.

No question.

He fingers the small white flower he's holding. The blood on his hand smears across, creating a gruesome images of a bleeding flower. He looks down at it, then holds it up for closer inspection. Interest flares briefly in his eyes, before he tosses the flower down. It falls on the corpse, a final goodbye.

Blessedly so.

That face flits through his mind, like it always does when he is alone. Which is most of the time, so it happens quite a lot. A little tug on his heart tries to remind him, but his mind remains carefully blank. There is a reason he doesn't want to remember her; though he can't remember it, he is certain it is a good one. Naraku arrives, calls him out. Dumbly, he stands, walks out, watches as the building burns to ash with evil laughter in the air.

Brief emotion.

A fierce turn, blood red eyes in his face, a question of allegiance on those cold lips. A quiet denial but then a tug on the veil in his mind and a shriek of inhuman nature cuts the air. Death, him the cause, his father, his friends, his sister, oh her face in his mind, she survived, _how had she survived?_, but the guilt, the pain! Had he made that cry? Clutching his head, he tumbles to the ground, begging for mercy, for forgiveness, but more so, forgetfulness. A promise of loyalty flies out, meant as much as ever, and the veil closes. Those memories are hidden.

Her face remains.

* * *

Author's Notes: The shortest, by far, but (at least in my mind) the creepiest. Poor Kohaku. 


	33. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 33**

_Birds of a feather flock together,_

_And so will pigs and swine;_

_Rats and mice will have their choice,_

_And so will I have mine.

* * *

_

Kikyou, hidden, watched the scene unfold before her. The group with her beloved were flocked around him, ready for battle. The reincarnation, the demon slayer, the monk, the kit, and the firecat. Names didn't interest her, except one. Generalizations kept things away. But Inuyasha was too closely entangled with her to be generalized, and so the head of the little group remained etched within her sights.

Boldly coming down upon them were those whom she hated. Disgusting, awful creatures that she couldn't dispose of, evil in every sense of the word. Naraku...a name that was meant to be spoken with a hiss, and those he surrounded himself with. Not as comrades, but merely cover. Each time she saw him, she didn't believe she could hate him more. Then she saw him again, and the hatred was opened anew. His blood red eyes saw her, she was certain of that.

The wolf was coming, a folly on his part. Kikyou knew he was no match, never was, against Naraku and his cronies on his own. He'd have to pick a side to work with, and actually work with them in order to avenge...what was he doing here anyway? Kikyou cocked her head to the side, thinking. Ah yes, his pack was killed, it was something like that. It seemed to her that Naraku killed a lot of families, in one way or another.

This was not the final battle, Kikyou knew that. It was merely one more little clash in the endless war that loomed over them all. Each and every time, things seemed more and more pointless, ridiculous, and completely out of hand. Kikyou felt her eyes narrow. This had once seemed like a private thing, a betrayal caused by Naraku. But now...it appeared he did damage far worse than any of them could have imagined.

When the final battle came, Kikyou knew she would have to take a stance of her own. She couldn't sit back and watch, like now. She felt a bit like a secret weapon, convinced that each side needed her in order to win. Perhaps she was a bit more egotistical than she liked to think, but she felt it was true. And so the only question was, she mused silently to herself, was which side would gain her final support.

Below her, the battle raged on, neither side making remarkable strides in defeating the other.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sometimes it all seems like one big battle, hm? I apologize for the shortness, once again. I suspect I shall make that up to all you fantastic people next week! 


	34. Sweetheart Denied

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 34**

_I am a pretty wench_

_And I come a long way hence_

_But sweethearts I can get none;_

_And every dirty sow_

_Can get sweethearts enou'_

_But I, pretty wench, can get none!

* * *

_

Kagome was hiding in her room. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't like Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find her. Actually, it was rather obvious, the first place he would look. She looked around her room, sighing deeply.

Kagome was hiding in her closet. Crouched down in the dark, with her knees drawn to her chest, she felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks, anger and sadness all wrapped up in one. It was ridiculous, and she felt childish, but he always made her feel childish.

Kagome had gotten better about controlling her temper. She had tried, very very hard, and found that she was, of all things, angry with herself. Because of him, which was why it was so easy to take it out on him. Oh, there were other circumstances as well, but the main one, the big one, the one she couldn't get out of her mind was because of _her_.

Kagome never hated anyone in her life. She certainly didn't now, with the exception of Naraku. While the evil being had never done anything to her, per say, he certainly had done more than enough to the little group she had gathered around her. But he was the exception. No, she couldn't even hate_ her_, though she certainly loathed _her_, with a deep, growing resentment.

Kagome didn't know how to deal with this. The jealously she felt whenever _she_ arrived, and took Inuyasha away from her. The betrayal she felt when Inuyasha followed _her_ commands. The pain she felt, deep within herself. The looks from Sango and Miroku didn't help, and Shippou ragging on Inuyasha about it only made things worse. Plus, _she_ always made Kagome feel like second best. "_I_ was here first," _she_'d imply, "_I_ am a better miko than you. Inuyasha loved _me_ first."

Kagome loved Inuyasha. She was well aware of the fact. It was, of course, the time she had taken, and gotten to know him. What she originally thought had been some sort of beast was one of the most caring and loving individuals she'd ever met. He was even growing up, if his talk to her about sitting him implied anything at all. The thought made her cry harder. He was growing up, but she, it seemed, was stuck.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She wanted to stand up, shout, throw a temper tantrum about how unfair her life was, and how she couldn't get a man to love her. The one she wanted called her a wench, which hurt in the beginning. This argument was becoming increasingly useless due to two men, Houjo and Koga, and the fact that Inuyasha was calling her wench much less frequently. In fact, he seemed to be using her name, more often than not. Despite all this, she still found it hard to care about _her_ in any way, other than to wish _she_ would just die and be done with it.

Kagome was not one for lots of drama. She never had been, avoiding gossip and whatnot in school. But now, here she was stuck in a soap opera, being ousted by a dead girl. That did wonders for her self esteem, knowing that even a zombie could get more love from the man she wanted. In other words, she was thinking about how incredibly unfair life was being to her.

Kagome was feeling rather sorry for herself. She felt mostly cried out, though a tear slipped out every now and then. Wallowing in self pity was so much more fun than going out and hunting down jewel shards, which she broke, so a power-mad evil super-being couldn't take over the world. She frowned. When it came right down to it, she almost felt responsible for everything that had happened to everyone. It was as if she was put on Earth in order to help Naraku gain his evil plan. Her life was a living hell!

Kagome briefly wondered if this indeed hell, and she was simply living out _her_ fate. Before she could travel too much further along this preposterous line of thought, a noise outside caught her attention, and her closet door opened. There Inuyasha stood, ears pricked forward, head cocked to the side, golden eyes so inquisitive she almost mistook him for a puppy. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Kagome, do I even want to know why you're sitting in your dark closet?" Kagome turned a pretty shade of pink, shaking her head no, and scrambling up. She followed Inuyasha back down towards the well. Self pity time was over, she had to face reality, the fact that she'd never get the man she wanted. In fact, Inuyasha probably thought she was a fool, blushing and hiding out in closets. She probably ruined her chances of anything ever happening at all!

Kagome frowned darkly at Inuyasha's back. How dare he put her aside so quickly! Never mind, at the next battle, she'd prove to him she was more worthy than any dead girl!

Inuyasha was thinking about how beautiful Kagome looked when she blushed that pretty shade of pink. He almost wished she'd hide in strange places all the time, so he could find her and see her blush. His lips curled up, the opposite direction of the glowering Kagome's.

Kagome's mother was listening, and watching much of the entire process, and found it all to be just a little amusing. After all, she too had been a teenage girl, and knew the emotional upheaval such an age brought. Add in a handsome boy, and the girl was sure to go insane. Quite frankly, Mrs. Higurashi was impressed at how well her daughter kept herself in check, given the situation. Then again, every month, a girl was allowed to a moment of insanity, and there was no exception with Kagome.

_Such is the life of a pretty wench..._

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Ok, so this came about because I am tired of Kagome always being so...in control of herself, I suppose. She is, after all, a teenage girl, and such girls are not known for always being rational! Thus, this is a strange little piece about a teenage girl being strange. Oh yes, lets imagine she was eating chocolate as well, now the picture's complete! Whew, I'm exhausted, can you tell?


	35. Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 35**

_Jack and Jill went up the hill_

_To fetch a pail of water;_

_Jack fell down_

_And broke his crown,_

_And Jill came tumbling after.

* * *

_

She was strong. She had to be strong, for his sake.

The nightmares always came though.

The beginning, when they all went to do their job.

The fall, the death of family and friends. Her own death. And his.

They had unknowingly gone to die, and yet two of them had been revived.

She didn't like to say it, but sometimes she felt like the walking dead.

And it hurt her that she faced the memories that he was able to refuse.

So the nightmares continued

Going, and seeing them all fall.

Falling herself and now seeing him broken.

But she was strong. It was in her nature. She wouldn't give up.

She would fight for him, fight for family.

She tried not to think about his probable death.

He wasn't as strong as she was.

He didn't have the person to rely on that she did.

The monk.

Not a person she thought she would ever want to spend the rest of her life with.

But he faced death everyday.

He knew how she felt, everyday.

He saw his father die, like she had.

He was strong, like she was.

And provided strength when she couldn't be strong anymore.

In time enough, the nightmares would end.

She would wake up, completely.

The cause would die.

Her brother might also.

But if the monk was with her, strength would follow.

Maybe, there could be a happy end.

Without the fall, where would the monk be?

Without the fall, would she have ever imagined the strength she possessed?

She knew of death, and she knew she was able to talk about it without tears now.

Maybe she was growing up.

Maybe she already was...

--

"Sango, wake up!" She opened her eyes, staring into Miroku's concerned face. "You were tossing and turning, it was only a nightmare."

"I..." Sango bit her lip and impulsively threw her arms around Miroku, sobbing softly into his shoulder. Surprised, he held her back, closely against himself.

--

Silhouetted against the black of the night, she reminded herself of her strength once again.

* * *

Author's Notes: I wrote this at the same time as the last one, so I guess they are companion pieces, sort of. The girls are growing up a little, hm? Also, I am apparently experimenting a little bit with different writing styles as I see fit with the rhyme. You like? 


	36. Old Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 36**

_There was an old woman who lived in a shoe,_

_She had so many children, she didn't know what to do._

_She gave them some broth without any bread;_

_She whipped them all soundly and put them to bed.

* * *

_

Kaede rubbed her temples, sighing deeply. She was exhausted today – seemed no matter how much she liked to deny it, she was getting on in years. Her body protested every movement and she yearned to lay down and sleep.

But first, some dinner. The soup she was cooking smelled delicious, and she stirred the simmering broth, her mouth watering in anticipation. First, a bowl of the soup, outside, watching the stars come out. Then, retiring to bed, for a deep restful sleep in order to be prepared for tomorrow. The elderly miko smiled a bit, ready to relax. Alas –

"Helloooo, Kaede!"

"Feh, don't sound so chipper, Shippou."

"Now, now, Inuyasha, be nice!"

"I am so ready to stop and taste some of her delicious stew!"

"Me too, darling Sango, and she always provides a shelter without evil spirits."

"Oy, monk, there's never any spirits."

"I agree with Inuyasha and," SMACK! "Pervert! Keep your hands off me!"

"Miroku never learns, does he Kagome?"

"Nope, never."

"Oh no..." groaned Kaede. If this little crew was coming back tonight, that meant her evening was shot. She cast a venomous look towards her doorway, but suddenly –

"Well, we're here."

"Mmm, smells good!"

"Sure does, I hope there's enough!"

"Oh, there's always enough, don't worry."

"If there isn't, I'll share with you."

"Well, that's very kind but really," SMACK! "How many times must I say it? Hands to yourself!"

"Hahaha, hope that one didn't hurt too badly."

"Um, wait..." Kaede trailed off, watching her soup being passed around, and finally ending up with a very small bowl, with a very small amount. Inuyasha, who had been passing it around, had the most, and gave Kagome the second most. Sango and Miroku looked even, but Shippou had more than she did! The group settled down and dug in.

"Oh, Kaede, you'll never guess what happened this time."

"Yeah, Inuyasha almost met his match!"

"What? No way, take that back, there was never any problem!"

"Well, I don't know about that, it seemed to me –"

"Don't even say it, Miroku."

"Alright, don't you hit me too Inuyasha."

"Anyway, so there was this demon –"

"Don't forget to tell her about the poison water, Kagome!"

"Or the cave that is always lit up."

"And we mustn't forget the strange little tree!"

"Right, and so after that Naraku showed up –"

"And he had this other big demon –"

"And then Tetsusaiga –"

"Thousands of pieces –"

"Almost died –"

"Kagome shot an arrow –"

"The whole thing exploded –"

"We were shielded –"

"Saved us with Tetsusaiga –"

"And –"

"What?" Kaede whispered, watching as every last morsel was swallowed up. The group showed no signs of stopping, or even leaving soon. All she wanted was a nice peaceful evening, some soup and some sleep. There was no soup, but maybe...

"So then –"

"_Quiet_!" Kaede bellowed. The chattering stopped and five pairs of shocked eyes turned to look towards the elderly miko, standing up and looking rather perturbed.

"Kaede?" Kagome's voice was only a whisper.

"Hush! Now, I am exhausted, and I am going to sleep! If you all must talk, you will go outside. In fact, go outside now, until you can be quiet! If I hear so much as a peep out of any of you before tomorrow morning, you will wish you never crossed the sister of the great miko Kikyou!"

---

Kaede was sleeping soundly, but the traveling party still sat outside, around a campfire, like they were used to being. Not a one spoke a word, and each glared at the fire every time it crackled. There was no way any of them were going to move until morning.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay, another humorous one. Now, let me apologize profusely! Since Wednesday, when I tried to upload No. 35, I haven't been able to upload anything, so please don't hate me! I have been trying continuously since then, and finally, I have been able to bring both to you! So, I apologize, and hope you enjoyed both of them. Hopefully, things will work on Monday! 


	37. Top of the Hill

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 37**

_Oh, the grand old Duke of York,_

_He had ten thousand men:_

_He marched them up to the top of the hill,_

_and he marched then down again._

_And when they were up, they were up._

_And when they were down, they were down._

_And when they were only halfway up,_

_they were neither up nor down.

* * *

_

"Oh, what's the point?" Kagome snapped, throwing her pencil down. "No matter how many times I do this stupid problem, it's never going to work!" She seriously contemplated quitting school and just spending all her time in the feudal area.

--

"Oh, what's the point?" Inuyasha snapped. "No matter how many times I fight my stupid brother, I never seem to be able to beat him!" He seriously contemplated just living in Kagome's time.

--

"Oh, what's the point?" Kagura snapped. "No matter how many times I fight against stupid Naraku, he still holds my heart!" She seriously contemplated throwing chance to the wind and flying away.

--

"Oh, what's the point?" Myoga snapped. "No matter how many times I try to warn stupid Inuyasha, he simply never listens to me!" He seriously contemplated never trying to give Inuyasha valuable information again.

--

"I try and I try and I try," Naraku muttered, "and it seems I never get anywhere. But I won't quit, I will indeed succeed with my goal." He seriously contemplated several ideas that would help him gain the shards of the Shikon jewel. He certainly wasn't one who marched for nothing.

* * *

Author's Notes: Er, I don't really know how to explain this one. I saw Hookwinked the other day, if you've seen it, can you imagine Naraku setting a mission statement? Maybe that's what I was thinking about. Anyway, I think what I was going for was to show doing repetitve things seems meaningless...or something...lol.


	38. Papa Lives On

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 38**

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Pap's gonna buy you a mocking bird._

_If that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_If that ring just turns to brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_If that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_If that billy goat don't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_If that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

* * *

_

"Papa!" Shippou exclaimed excitedly, "look at what I found!" The young kitsune ran up to his father, carefully cradling an object in his hands.

"What have you got, Shippou?" his father asked, smiling down. Shippou opened his small hands to reveal an injured butterfly, struggling to fly with a half torn wing.

"Can you fix it, Papa?" Shippou stared up at his father, big green eyes pleading.

"Ah, Shippou, this I cannot fix," his father said sadly. He took the butterfly from his son and let it go. The pair watched it waft to the ground and struggle some more.

"Is it going to die?" Shippou asked softly.

"I'm afraid so. But it is time for it to die." Shippou looked up at his father. "Everything will die Shippou. Even me." He looked down at his young son and chuckled. "Not for a long time though, don't look so worried!"

"Why do things have to die?" Shippou pouted.

"For the same reason they live, I suppose," his father said, smiling at Shippou's confused face. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Come now, we're much too solemn for such a beautiful day!" He picked Shippou up, placing him on his back.

"Ooo, look at the bird! Papa, look!" Shippou pointed out a small bird wheeling through the sky. "Let's fly too, Papa!"

"Like the bird?" his father chuckled, and Shippou excitedly clapped his hands.

"Yeah!"

"Shall we sing as well?"

"No way," Shippou wrinkled his nose. "You can't sing anyway, Papa!"

"Hey there," his father mock warned, swinging his son down and tickling him. As Shippou's laughter filled the area, his father thought to himself, '_One day I won't be around to hear the birds sing_..."

--

"So let me tell you about this ring." Miroku stared up wide-eyed at his father, who was holding a simple, yet elegant ring. The band seemed to glitter in his father's palm.

"Whose is that?" Miroku asked, awe evident in his face.

"It is the ring I gave your mother. Now, my young son, listen closely to me."

"Ok," Miroku nodded, going and sitting next to his father. Snuggled up, he stared at the ring while his father's powerful voice worked its story magic.

"When I was a little bit younger, I met a woman who I knew, without a doubt would be the woman I loved. All my life I had loved woman, it's in our blood, son, but this was the first woman who was different. She wasn't like other woman, didn't particularly like to do the things other women did. So I never asked her a very important question. One day, she asked me if I didn't like her. When I asked her where she got that idea, she said I never asked her the very important question. Well, I admit I had wanted to ask her for a long time, but I was very nervous. I had this ring with me, that your grandfather gave me, so I took it right out and asked her."

"What did she do then?" interrupted Miroku's childish voice.

"Well, she answered yes, so I put the ring right on her finger. I told her I had been afraid to ask her because I didn't want her to miss me when I was gone. She laughed and told me she would miss me if I simply walked away, and I knew I had made the right choice. Imagine my own sadness when she left before me! So now, I am giving you the ring."

"What am I going to do with it?"

"You'll save it, until you meet the right girl for you. You'll know her, you won't be able to ask her the right question because of the fear in your heart."

"Because of the hand?"

"That's right. You're pretty smart, my son. If I don't get an end to this thing, I've no doubts you will." He handed the ring to Miroku, who held it carefully. Then he hugged his father, being careful to avoid the covered hand. His father held his little son close, thinking, '_One day my line might end, just like this ring might tarnish, looking like cheap brass..._'

--

"It's a looking glass," explained her father. Sango held the little glass carefully, looking in at the glistening surface and gaping at her reflection.

"Is that...me in there?" she whispered.

"Yes," her father smiled. "It was a gift from the nobleman after we got rid of the demons for him. When I said I had a little daughter, he said he had just the gift for me. Do you like it?"

"Oh Papa, I love it!" Sango squealed. She cautiously put it on the table, then bounced over and jumped into her father's arms. He wrapped her up in a bear hug, causing her to giggle.

"That's my girl!"

"Can I show it to Kohaku?"

"I don't think he's big enough yet, he might break it. We don't want that now, do we?" Her father set her down, and she smiled up at him.

"Oh no, I want to keep it looking pretty and nice, so I can keep myself looking pretty and nice, like Mama wants." She walked back over and gazed down at herself. Slowly, her face turned into a frown.

"What's the matter?" her father asked.

"My face is all dirty," Sango said sadly. "That means no boy will ever want me." Her cherubic face was so sorrowful that her father had to restrain himself from laughing.

"And what is such a small girl doing, worrying about boys?"

"Well, that's what I was told."

"Well, I wouldn't worry, if I were you. Tell you what, we'll go put this in your room. That way, every night you can get cleaned up and look all pretty after a hard day of being outside. During the day, we'll keep playing with the little Hiraikotsu your grandfather made you, hmm?" He smiled down at his little girl, whose face was rapidly getting brighter.

"Ok, Papa! Let's go practice right now!" She hurriedly grabbed his hand, and as he was pulled along by his little girl, he thought sadly, '_One day your world might shatter, just as easy as it is for that looking glass to break..._'

--

"The goats are just beyond this gate," Sesshoumaru's father announced.

"What's going to happen to them?" Sesshoumaru asked, running ahead of his father and easily vaulting over the gate.

"Most of them can be used for food. Same thing with all those bulls. Or, we can get carts, and they can pull things for us."

"Do we want them too?" Sesshoumaru asked, and his father shrugged.

"If we want, I suppose. All I know is, we never refuse a gift that is offered as a peace treaty, even if it is from humans. Now, they are under my protection."

"I thought humans didn't like us?" Sesshoumaru paused from chasing the goats, joining his father look too over at the bulls.

"Most don't. There are a few that would prefer our protection however."

"From other demons?"

"Yes that, and each other."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. His father smiled down at the young demon.

"Humans fight a lot with each other. I don't know why, but they have asked for my help, so I will give it. It is part of being a leader, my young son. You will learn it soon enough." He pushed his son off, watching him chase the animals once again, thinking, '_One day you will be telling your son this, once my reign is over..._'

--

"His name is Rover," he said to his daughter who was squealing with the delight. The small white puppy jumped up on her, licking her face, causing her to giggle. He smiled down her, watching her romp around with the puppy.

"Papa, he's so cute!" she exclaimed, pulling herself away for one moment to hug her father. The puppy barked, indignant at being ignored and she immediately put her attention back on it.

"I'm glad you like him," her father chuckled. "Now remember what we talked about, Kagome. You've got to remember to feed and water him, and especially play with him!"

"Of course, Papa!" she giggled, distracted by the puppy tugging on her shoes. "Look at his pretty eyes!" The puppy stopped mock growling at her shoe, only to pounce on her, attacking her face with his long, slobbery tongue. "Eww, gross!"

"That's just his way of saying he loves you!" her father explained, his deep chuckle causing her to smile up at him. "You be careful playing out here – don't go into the well house!" her father warned, stepping towards the house.

"Ok!" she called back, standing up and running off. "Come on, come get me!" she called after the puppy, who chased her, barking happily. Her father paused, watching the scene with a warm smile on his face. '_One day will come when she'll need me more than ever, and I'll be here when her little puppy isn't around anymore to bark..._"

--

"We can't ride in the cart," his mother admonished, "not now anyway."

"But Mama..." Inuyasha whined softly, "I want to."

"I know, sweetheart, but not right now. It's not safe right now." She drew her small son close to her, wishing more strongly than usual that his father was around. He clung to her, causing the ache in her heart to strengthen.

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, but no." She reached a hand up and rubbed his little ears. It would be better for him to lay low for a while, the people had been getting upset again. There really wasn't anything more she could do. '_One day, even I won't be here to protect him..._'

--

"I don't remember my parents," Rin remarked to Jaken one day, as they were waiting for Sesshoumaru to return to them. "But I think I'm glad. They left me, and never came back. Anything I would remember about them would make me sad. Sesshoumaru-sama never makes me sad because he always comes back."

Jaken wanted to tell her that Sesshoumaru-sama always acted rather like an overprotective father when it came to her, but when he looked at her wistful face, he decided against it. Better she had a happy memory of one father figure, then only sad memories.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is one that's been rolling around in my head for a while, I'm glad to finally get it down. I didn't realize the focus of fathers so much in the story until writing this though! Dads are a big deal! Pretty interesting. Anyway, it was fun to write also, carrying over into each little glimpse of childhood. Fun stuff! 


	39. Stolen Treats

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 39**

_The Queen of Hearts,_

_she made some tarts,_

_all on a summer's day;_

_The Knave of Hearts,_

_he stole those tarts,_

_and took them clean away._

_The King of Hearts,_

_called for the tarts,_

_and beat the Knave full sore;_

_The Knave of Hearts,_

_brought back the tarts,_

_and vowed he'd steal no more.

* * *

_

For once, they were back in the Western Lands, sitting around the impressive place Sesshoumaru called home. Rin didn't particularly care for it – being outside was so much more preferable. But, this was where Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to be, so she would be here as well. But that didn't mean she had to behave.

Jaken was supposed to be watching her, which is why he was running around the gardens in a panic, calling her name out over and over.

She would have giggled if she had seen Sesshoumaru-sama rubbing his face tiredly, the voice of the retainer grating on his sensitive ears.

She was giggling for another reason though – she had given Jaken the slip! And now she was skipping through the enormous building known as 'home', blithely unaware of the surprised, resentful, and sometimes dark looks of the demons employed there. She was safe here, she knew, and didn't bother caring what anyone here thought.

Her tummy growled, which reminded her that she was hungry, which was why she slipped away from Jaken in the first place. He got angry with her constant appetite, so she found oftentimes it was better to just take care of these sorts of things herself.

No one was in the gigantic room known as the 'kitchen' or something. Rin giggled again, then tiptoed into. Things were smelling delicious, which meant things were being cooked, which meant that someone would be in here soon. Rin found what she was looking for, some tasty onigiri.

"Ah ha!" came a rather squeaky voice. Rin squeaked herself as she jumped, dropping the onigiri. They rolled towards Jaken, who was standing triumphantly in the doorway. He scooped them up and scampered off.

"Give those back!" Rin yelled, chasing after them.

"No way, I'm telling Sesshoumaru-sama what a little thief you are!" Jaken crowed, moving with remarkable speed. Rin figured it was all his practice from running away from danger. She took a deep breath and shot off as fast as she could. With a flying leap, she just caught the edge of Jaken's robe, causing him to tumble on the floor with her.

The looks from the other demons in the hallway were rather priceless.

They rolled head over heels, but Jaken was closer to the onigiri, so he grabbed them again on his way up. Rin scrambled up after him, indignance written all over her face. She chased after him for a little bit before another idea struck her. Wheeling around, she took off back in the opposite direction.

"You're gonna get in trouble, Jaken!" she called over her shoulder in a sing-song voice.

"Eh, what?" Jaken called back, looking behind in obvious confusion as she vanished from behind him. He slowed and frowned, trying to come up with what she might be doing. A sudden idea hit him, and his eyes widened. "She wouldn't..." he whispered, and suddenly squeaked in a very undignified manner, causing more than one passing demon to snicker behind a hand.

"Rin, you come back here!" he yelled out, chasing after her.

--

Rin, meanwhile, was on a frantic search throughout this ridiculously enormous place.

"I don't know why he needs so much room," she huffed as she ran along. "It's not like there's that many beings around. Or they could have their own place, or something..." she trailed off, looking around. She wasn't too good with knowing where everything was, but she remembered enough to decide this was where Sesshoumaru-sama's business quarters were.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called out loudly, despite the fact he had told her to always be quiet in this area. Inside one of the rooms, a demon, trying to sign a treaty on behalf of the honorable Sesshoumaru-sama, jumped, causing the writing utensil to scratch across the entire parchment. It stared in shock at the ruined document, cringing to think of having to explain this to Sesshoumaru-sama.

"In here, Rin," Sesshoumaru answered, much more quietly. He had heard her coming, and hoped she wasn't looking for him. Just as he stood up and entered the hallway, Jaken appeared, running furiously and squeaking in a very undignified manner.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you'll never guess what happened!" Rin said, looking accusingly at Jaken.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken ran up and collapsed at his lord's feet, attempting an exhausted bow-type thing. Then he struggled up, panting noisily. "Rin has done something very bad!"

"And what, exactly, would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked, his amber eyes shifting between the two. Honestly, he didn't think he wanted to know, but peace and quiet would never come if he didn't act like judge and jury now.

"She stole onigiri from the kitchen," Jaken said triumphantly as Rin said at the exact same time,

"He stole onigiri from the kitchen." They pointed at each other, and then Jaken looked in shock at Rin.

"What are you talking about, Rin? I saw you!"

"I'm just telling things like they are!" Rin answered back.

"Prove it!" Jaken insisted.

"Who's the one with the onigiri right now?" Rin asked, a gleam in her eye.

"You!" Jaken cried, before something clicked in his mind. With horror, he looked down at his hand, spying the much talked about treat.

"See!" Rin smirked. "So, Sesshoumaru-sama, do you see how Jaken tried to blame me?"

"She's lying!" Jaken cried out, "I took these from her as evidence! Not only is she a little thief, she's also a little liar! You'd better punish her, Sesshoumaru-sama!" The pair began arguing then, as Sesshoumaru continued to stare at them.

There are those who say Sesshoumaru actually showed some expression at this point. In fact, he looked absolutely steamed.

"You interrupted me for a discussion on onigiri?" He actually narrowed his eyes, and the demons who had been watching the exchange with something like mirth chose at this point to step into their respective rooms. Sesshoumaru reached out and deftly plucked the onigiri from Jaken's hands.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked quietly, taking in his face. He smiled then, and Jaken squeaked very audibly.

"I suggest you two go outside and play now," Sesshoumaru suggested, and the pair wasted no time getting out of there. Sesshoumaru turned and entered the room he had been occupying, preparing to finish his work. Absently he munched the onigiri. "Not bad," he remarked to himself.

--

"Let's never take anything without asking again," Rin panted out, laying flat on her back outside. Jaken, next to her, agreed.

"Yeah," he got out before hit by a thought. He sat up suddenly, saying, "Hey, I never stole anything in the first place!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Tee hee, they're like a bunch of two year olds! I was aiming for humor in this one, could ya tell? Also, I don't usually include Japanese words, but I used onigiri instead of rice ball because it's just that much more fun to type!Anyway, the reason for the double update: I am leaving for vacation tomorrow, so this will be the last update until next Wednesday, and I wanted to make certain you had something good to read until then! All I ask of you is to leave me smiles to return too. Farewell until then! 


	40. Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 40**

_As I walked by myself,_

_And talked to myself,_

_Myself said unto me,_

"_Look to thyself_

_Take care of thyself_

_For nobody cares for thee."

* * *

_

Inuyasha nestled underneath the crook of his mother's arm. She smelled odd; there was something about her his young nose couldn't quite identify. Morning had come and gone, but no matter what he did, she would not wake. His small hand reached up and stroked her graying hair.

"Mama, wake up," Inuyasha whispered. His nose twitched and he buried his face against her side, bawling.

Later that evening, Inuyasha simply ran. Far from home, and his mother, the only person who cared for him, and loved him, and still left him.

He would have to take care of himself now.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello again, after vacation! This is my one true drabble, it is exactly 100 words! (mostly 'cause it was too sad to go into detail) I am planning on lotsa updates next week, I feel like I need to catch up here!


	41. Of Boys and Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

The Mother Goose Escapades

No. 41

What are little boys made of?

Snips and snails,

and puppy dog tails;

that's what little boys are made of.

What are little girls made of?

Sugar and spice,

and everything nice;

that's what little girls are made of.

* * *

Kagome snuggled down into her bed. She loved her bed, she would never take her bed for granted, that was something the feudal era taught her. Beds were wonderful, and so was sleep, and she just started to drift off again when a cranky voice caught her attention.

"Oy, let's go, we've got things to do. What are you lazing around for?" Kagome irritably opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's golden ones staring back at her.

"Five more minutes," she said, closing her eyes and snuggling into the bed again.

"Huh?" came Inuyasha's confused response. He hadn't expected such an answer, and so he stared down at Kagome, but she refused to move. He pouted, and left her room, heading downstairs. Perhaps her mother had something good for him to eat...

"Hello, Inuyasha. Is she still sleeping?" The calm voice of Kagome's mother caressed Inuyasha's ears in much the same way his own mother's voice had.

"Yeah," he muttered, looking down at the ground. He always wished for better manners at a time like this. Or even conversation skills. He just didn't know what to say.

"Well, I have some ramen, just for you while you're waiting." Inuyasha perked up, and smiled at the woman looking at him.

"Really?" He headed in the kitchen, trying not to look to hurried, and Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly. She followed him in, and placed the ramen before him, then settled down with a cup of tea. Inuyasha tried his best to eat neatly, wanting to stay on good terms with Kagome's mother.

"Hey, Mama!" Souta called as he ran though. He was on his way out for a second time this morning, and so he was covered with mud and grass stains already. He paused when he saw Inuyasha.

"Hey kid," Inuyasha acknowledged him and Souta grinned.

"I've got a loose tooth, wanna see?" he ask, running towards Inuyasha and opening his mouth wide, wiggling the tooth with his tongue.

"Wow," Inuyasha said, suitably impressed.

"Oh Souta," Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "What have I told you about that?"

"But Inuyasha thinks it's cool, and not disgusting, right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha found himself torn, wanting to please both humans. In the end though, his male side won out.

"It is pretty neat, Souta." Souta grinned, and then bounded outside. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.

"The difference between boys and girls, I suppose," she said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, curious.

"When Kagome had a loose tooth, she hated it, and thought it was disgusting. But Souta, well, you can see he's proud of it."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to know more about the young Kagome.

"Oh yes. It goes along with the ideas I suppose. Boys are supposed to be mischievous, and girls are little angels."

"Not all girls are," Inuyasha said, thinking of the women who were are cruel to him as the men.

"No, and not all boys misbehave. Sometimes it's the other way around. Human nature, I suppose." She looked at Inuyasha thoughtfully. "Would you say the same thing about demons?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha shrugged, finishing the last of his ramen. "Most of them don't care one way or the other, as long as those weaker then them leave 'em alone. Males and females are trained to be deadly."

"Ah well," Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she took another sip of tea. "Must only be humans then. Little boys are the terrors, and little girls are sweet as can be. Or so we're told."

"Was that the way Kagome was?"

"Oh no, half the time she was worse than Souta! But her little girl side did prevail sometimes, as exemplified in loose teeth. Children are funny, Inuyasha." She smiled then, as Kagome came down the stairs.

"What're you talking about?" she asked cheerfully, getting some breakfast.

"Just the nuances of small children," her mother said. "Little boys are full of snips and snails –"

"And little girls are full of sugar and spice," Kagome smiled. "So true. Girls are never terrors the way boys are." She smirked at Inuyasha who raised an eyebrow in surprise. Seemed like she forgot about her favorite word, _sit_.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, not really ready to leave the homey atmosphere. In fact, he was rather enjoying it.

"Any time," Kagome replied. "Lead on, Terror." She leaned forward and tapped his nose playfully.

"Alright then," Inuyasha smirked, "Let's go, Sugar." He left, wondering why Kagome and his mother were giggling at him, as he didn't recognize the term of endearment he had just used.

Perhaps it was for the best anyway.

* * *

Author's Notes: Tee hee. Funny times. Anyways, sorry for the sporatic updates, but I think it'll be that way until the end. Actually, I have the last...four written out completely, so that's cool. With this one posted, that makes the final countdown...41 finished,9 left. Wow!


	42. Sleeping Arrangements

Author's Notes: Thanks to wolfygirl13 for this rhyme suggestion!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 42**

_Cats can sleep anywhere_

_Any table, any chair_

_Top of piano, window ledge_

_In the middle, on the edge_

_Open drawer, empty shoe,_

_Anybody's lap will do_

_Fitted in a cardboard box_

_In the cupboard with your frocks_

_Anywhere! They don't care!_

_Cats can sleep anywhere!

* * *

_

"How do they do it?" Kagome wondered crossly, staring at Shippou and Kirara, curled up together underneath a tree despite the dirt and branches and otherwise uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Kagome was getting better about sleeping outside, but she still found it uncomfortable.

And now it was dark and late and she was tired. And couldn't sleep. So she found herself glaring at the kitsune and the firecat, looking so peaceful and at ease. So rested. Come to think of it, neither one of them ever had a problem sleeping anywhere. Kagome found herself irrationally jealous of both of them.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out questioningly.

"Can't sleep!" she called back, anger laced through her words. She heard him leap out of his tree and pad towards her.

"Why not?"

"The ground is not exactly my bed. In which I very recently had a good night's sleep." She turned her glare upon him, causing him to cringe slightly.

"So, why're you looking at them?" he asked, pointing towards Shippou and Kirara.

"Haven't you noticed? Both of 'em can sleep anywhere. It's not fair!" Kagome almost pouted, and Inuyasha found himself trying to keep control and not laugh at her. She was obviously in no mood to be laughed at.

"Ok, here, come with me." He held out his hand and after a confused moment, she reached for it, allowing him to help her to her feet. He pointed to his back and she climbed on, curiousness taking over her initial hesitation. Before she'd barely gotten secure with her nose buried in his mane of hair, he took off, heading back towards the tree he'd been in.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, not certain she liked where this was going. But he only passed by her sleeping bag to grab a blanket, and then before she quite knew it, he had bounded up his tree. She held on tight, and he suddenly stopped. She looked down at the branch; though it was wider than most, Kagome thought it very small indeed.

"Get on," he muttered, hanging on to the tree and waiting for her to get on the branch. Hesitantly, Kagome did so, clutching the branch so tightly she thought the bark might cut through her palms. Inuyasha slipped in behind her, his back against the trunk, and Kagome found herself with her back resting against Inuyasha's chest. He awkwardly reached around her, trying to cover her with the blanket. She smiled then, and helped him adjust it. Then she sighed happily and leaned against him.

"Not as bad as I'd thought," she muttered, finding the perilous sleeping arrangement not as frightening when she knew he would keep an eye on her.

"Good," he said, before cautiously wrapping his arms around her middle. "Precaution," he found himself explaining, but she only laughed softly.

"Thanks." Nothing more was said, and Kagome listened to Inuyasha's even breathing. She found that, as she focused on that, sleep was coming a little easier, and her eyelids began to drop. She allowed her body, tired from walking all day, to relax, slowly, and then before she knew it she was asleep.

Inuyasha meanwhile, found himself panicking slightly, knowing he would be getting no sleep because Kagome could very easily fall. When he stopped to think about it, this was really a stupid idea.

Although it was kind of neat to hold Kagome as she slept. He grinned to himself. Even acts of stupidity had their perks.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hehe, so this is like a semi continuation of the last one, something I don't really do a lot but I just took the idea this time and ran with it. Ok, let's play pretend, where I actually upload this on Friday, or Monday, like when I was planning on it, but I got a little busy...oops. Anyways, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, I've gotten the rest of them all written out, so updates should be as expected. The bad news is, I've gotten the rest of them all written out, so there are now 42 posted and only 8 left to go. Saddness! 


	43. An Inappropriate Act?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 43**

_Goosey, goosey gander,_

_Whither shall I wander?_

_Upstairs, and downstairs,_

_and in my lady's chamber.

* * *

_

Sango stole a glance over at the man who meant more to her than the whole world, more to her than her entire life, worthless as it was. He was looking out over the horizon, a slightly amused look upon his face; she grew somewhat jealous over the private thought of his that caused him mirth without sharing.

Miroku, for his part, was simply astounded at the way things were turning out. Sango was his, this woman who was completely different from how he imagined his future bride to be. Despite that, this was even better than how he'd imagined things to turn out. There was still Naraku to kill before things could be completely perfect, but give it time, that's what Miroku thought.

"Sango," Miroku said suddenly, turning towards her, a bit of panic in his eyes. Startled, she looked at him, uncertain what to expect. Surely he wouldn't take it all back now?

"Yes?" she responded a bit fearfully, her voice wavering. She bit her lip.

"You know I can't change who I am completely, right?"

"Oh, Miroku, we went over this already. I don't care, I love you even with all your perverted ways. But no groping other women, you agreed, right?" Hating herself for it, she ended with a question, thin and fearful.

"Right, well no problem there," Miroku said easily. "I'm just saying, don't be too cruel if my hands start to wander in the night, or if you find me next to you when we stay at an inn, or something."

"Oh, right," Sango blushed and felt herself go a bit weak at the knees. _Relief_, she told herself, knowing it was partly true. "Well, we'll just have to tie you down or something. I can't be beating you up all the time you know."

"I know," he said, an impish grin upon his face. "Thought it was only proper to give you a warning, that's all. You know how I am, the perfect gentleman."

"Yes, how could I forget?" Sango responded, her spirits lifting once again due to this man who meant more to her than anything. As crazy as that was. She smiled back at him, just as impishly. Mischievously, she wondered how much it would surprise him if she turned the tables and groped him right then?

Two seconds later, they both found out it surprised him quite a lot.

* * *

Author's Notes: Teeheehee! 43 finished, 7 left...


	44. Seconds

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 44**

_Little drops of water,_

_Little grains of sand;_

_Make the mighty ocean,_

_and the pleasant land.

* * *

_

"I don't know, Inuyasha." Kagome looked at the hanyou that she loved with all her heart and saw him wilt at her non-answer. The sad part was, it was true, she really didn't know what she would do when everything came to an end. Worst case scenario, they all died anyway so it didn't matter. But if things worked out they way she wanted them too and Naraku was killed, there was a choice to be made.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice was a tiny sound in the open air of the field around the well. His ears were turned down and he refused to look at her. He didn't think she would have an answer, but he had hoped she would because this was Kagome, who always had something in mind. No matter what his mind convinced him of, his heart still told him to follow this girl from the future no matter where she went.

"Come on, don't be so sad. Maybe something will happen that will show us what we're supposed to do in the end." Kagome leaned over and touched his arm, frowning slightly as he flinched under the gentle pressure. He wasn't looking at her and it made her nervous. Perhaps he wanted her to tell him she would stay away so he could remain with Kikyou, the original love of his life. Perhaps she was, as she had always feared, only in the way.

"I don't really see that happening, though I suppose it could. Everything seems to make my life more miserable!" The second half of this statement was mumbled under his breath and Inuyasha felt Kagome shift closer to hear it. It was killing him inside to be so close, to have her hand upon his arm, and to feel completely unable to reach her. He didn't have the words, the experience, to tell her what he felt inside, and then to see her bruised heart – _because of him_! – was almost to much to bear.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Kagome asked in a terrible voice. Her appearing in Inuyasha's life made him more miserable? Well of course, it made sense. Because of her the jewel was shattered, he had to face his past with Naraku which meant he now had Kikyou around again, and on top of all that, Kagome had gone 'sit-happy' on him. Granted, she was much better about that now, but it all made her feel worse. Inuyasha's life had been a disaster due to her appearance.

"No, wait, it's just that..." Inuyasha's voice left him and he had the shameful feeling of once again saying the wrong thing to Kagome. Intended or not, he always managed to hurt her, and now, suddenly, this time became like all the rest. He managed a glance up at her face and saw she was no longer looking at him, instead glaring at the well with teary eyes. Her hand hadn't moved. He waited, hoping she would speak, say something about how she knew he was only joking, or even laugh about this whole conversation. It was foolish anyways, this topic they were discussing.

"No, I think I understand, Inuyasha. It's alright. I'll tell you now, this experience has meant the world to me." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha looking quizzically at her, an expression of hope and confusion and worry on his face. She blinked, hoping the tears would vanish. With a sudden realization, she pulled her hand away from him, causing him to stare at his arm for a moment. When he looked at her again, faint panic was traced on his features.

"Don't do that, Kagome. Please, you don't understand!" His voice guided by urgency, Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for not being able to come up with the words he wanted. She was waiting, staring at him with a strange look that he couldn't begin to fathom. His arm felt empty without her hand on it, and he wanted it back there. He felt like a fool, sitting there with his mouth partially open, unable to speak the words he so desperately wanted to say.

"I think it might be meant to be anyway, Inuyasha. I've been thinking about this. When it rains, all we see are these little tiny raindrops, but all those raindrops together can make oceans. Or, the little pieces of dirt, together all make up the earth. It's the same idea with time. Every second makes up eternity. That means, the time we have here, we'll have again. Don't you see? I'm here with you now, so maybe you'll be with me, later." Kagome slowly reached out and grasped his hand, holding it close to hers, wanting desperately for him to understand what she was saying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, unable to look away from her, unconsciously tightening his grip on her hand. He wasn't certain he understood what she meant, but he had an idea of it. Maybe she wasn't meant to stay with him forever, instead he was supposed to find her. The idea had occurred to him before but he had dismissed it, disliking it completely. And yet here she was, suggesting this very same thing to him.

"When this is all over...when we're still alive, I've got to go back home, Inuyasha. It's where I belong. You've got to find me, you've got to promise you'll find me!" The tears finally spilled over then, with the announcement finally out. He looked so...betrayed was the only word Kagome could think of, and it was so not what she had wanted to invoke. Silently she begged him to say something.

"Do you have any doubts at all that we'll meet?" His words surprised her, he could see that. Hand trembling, he reached up and traced away a tear from her cheek. If this was what she wanted, what she felt was right, he knew he would wait forever for her. Still, he wanted to keep the hope that she would stay with him now...

"None at all," Kagome whispered, overjoyed that he understood. For all his rough edges, his shy moments, and his complete and utter frustrations, Inuyasha knew her, inside and out. Impulsively she reached out and hugged him, holding him close, tying herself to the man she loved completely and totally. Inuyasha hugged her back, she could feel his arms tightening around her. "I love you across time, and it'll span eternity..." she murmured.

"Love you too," he whispered back. "Every single second."

* * *

Author's Notes: Ta Da, the proclamation of love has arrived! I will get to the triangle soon enough, don't worry. Anyways, double update because I thought these two went well together, yes? I'm working hard to wrap things up, but it's sad! Let's see then, 44 posted, only 6 left...


	45. Dainty Dish

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 45**

_Sing a song of sixpence,_

_A pocket full of rye;_

_Four and twenty blackbirds_

_baked in a pie._

_When the pie was opened_

_the birds began to sing,_

_"Now wasn't that a dainty dish_

_to set before the king?"

* * *

_

Kagome smiled happily, enjoying this quiet moment with her mother. They were cooking together, and though the kitchen was small the peaceful atmosphere almost let it seem bigger.

"Have you thought about what you'll eventually do?" her mother asked her. Kagome turned and looked at her with a small smile.

"I think I'm coming back home. Inuyasha knows he'll need to wait for me. He said he would." Kagome quickly looked down at the noodles she was boiling, hoping the tears that sparked her eyes would leave. She wanted the ramen as a peace offering so that Inuyasha would allow her some more time when he came to take her back. She wanted to go, of course, but everything seemed so simple here. At home.

"And that's what you want?" Her mother's voice was quiet, but the tremor betrayed her. Kagome nodded. With a happy sigh, Kagome felt her mother embrace her in the hug that had become familiar as a child.

"He loves me, Mama," she whispered happily.

* * *

Inuyasha burst onto the scene a few minutes later, luckily for him. Once Kagome put the enormous plate of ramen before him, he had no choice but to stay and eat it, much to Kagome's delight. He was halfway through when Souta appeared, holding tightly onto a largish bottle. Since he couldn't see through it, Inuyasha eyed it carefully. 

"Whatcha got there?" he finally asked. Souta looked at him, a worried look on his face.

"Mama asked me to get this bottle of canned fruit so they can make me a treat, but I can't get it open. Can you help?" He offered the bottle to Inuyasha.

"Sure," the hanyou boasted, reaching over and plucking it from Souta's hands. He missed Kagome and her mother peeking in at the scene, mischievous smiles on their faces. Kagome winked at Souta.

"It's tough," Souta insisted, but Inuyasha twisted the cap off easily. Unluckily for him, he also pulled the cap of, and several soft things flew out at him.

"Agh!" he yelped, leaping back and swiping out at them. When the three Higurashi's collapsed laughing on the floor though, he looked around and saw the things were lying on the floor, harmless.

"I didn't think you'd fall for it!" Kagome gasped out. Inuyasha turned to glare at her. "Oh, we'll have to try this on Miroku!" she continued, and Inuyasha suddenly smiled, thinking of the monk's reaction.

"That wasn't very nice," he muttered, despite his smile. Kagome giggled, and looked at him with an emotion-filled face.

"Just who I am," she said happily. "Full of surprises, right Inuyasha?" He blinked, and then nodded.

"True." He glanced down at the stuffed things on the floor. He resolved to never help open cans again though. Maybe that would teach Kagome a lesson to not play tricks on him! With a sigh, he settled down to finish his ramen, the Higurashi family still laughing at the sight of his face as he opened that can.

* * *

Author's Notes: Can you just imagine Inuyasha opened one of those, and those stuffed snakes flying out? He'd probably go more beserk that I wrote him. Then again, it is a pretty mean trick against him. Teehee, I still think it'd be funny! Ok, 45 complete, only 5 more left... 


	46. True Tongue Twistin' Tales

Author's Notes: Thanks to skiff of haven for the tongue twister idea! (sorry it's a bit belated!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 46**

_She sells seashells by the seashore._

_The shells she sells are surely seashells._

_So, if she sells shells on the seashore,_

_I'm sure she sells seashore shells.

* * *

_

It was a normal day, normal like any other day. Kagome was in feudal Japan, currently facing a large demon with the possibility of horrific defeat. The hanyou bounded to her defense, as usual, and she fought with everything she'd learned in her experiences.

Something was off about this demon.

It was indeed a strong demon, stronger than most. Actually, it gave all appearances of being sent by Naraku – it was huge and stomped around and mucked things up, all the while being invincible to the attacks thrown at it. But all of that was normal. It was the look in the demon's eye that was not normal.

The demon looked intelligent.

This was highly worrisome. It was one thing to butcher a mindless minion, or a creature bent on taking over Japan, the world, the universe. It seemed quite another to take down a beast that should have known better. And after a few moments of the battle going on a little longer with nothing particularly exciting happening, save Kagome's skirt catching on fire (Miroku very generously put it out for her), the demon simply sat down.

In a huff, actually.

It also created a rather large crater, and a good amount of shaking of the ground. From her current position of upside down, Kagome frowned at the demon.

"What's the big idea?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stereotypical sparring stimulates sweat." The demon's voice was surprisingly refined. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Miroku's eyes widen and Sango's jaw drop.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The hanyou snapped, his irritation very apparent. "Stereo what now causing what?"

"Stereotypical sparring stimulates sweat," the demon repeated, crossing it's forelegs. It then went on to say the phrase several times in a row, quite accurately. Then it smirked at Inuyasha. "Say that ten times fast."

"Huh?" Inuyasha was truly baffled now, but refused to back down. "Stereotypical sparring stimulates sweat, Stereotypical stparring simulates sweet, Steratypical stparring stimulates sweat...wait, shit, no, I mean..."

"You lose," the demon announced, and shifted it's gaze. It blinked at Sango, ignoring Inuyasha's howls of protest.

"Me?" Sango practically squeaked.

"Huffy halfbreeds hop high." Once again, the demon repeated the phrase swiftly and accurately. Then it glared at Sango. "Ten times fast," it demanded.

"Um..." with a nervous glance at Inuyasha, Sango began. "Huffy halfbreeds hop high, huffy halfbreeds hop high, huppy halfreeds hop high, huppy halffbreeds hop hiff, er..."

"You lose as well." The demon looked pleased, almost joyful as it cocked it's head towards Miroku. "Lovely ladies launch libido." As expected, the phrase was fast and correct, but a blushing Miroku looked at a glaring Sango. "Ten times fast," the demon reminded.

"Ah, hah hah, lovely ladies launch libido, lovely lavies launch libido, lovely lavies launch linido, luvely landies launch libidu, luvely lavies launch linido –"

"Enough!" demanded the demon. "You have lost!" Kagome, who had still been sitting on the ground at this point, watching her friends as they expressed anger, frustration, embarrassment, and a whole host of other emotions due to the strain of the tongue twisters. She smirked sadistically – this entire thing would come to an end.

"Hey, demon!" she shouted as she scrambled to stand up. It shifted right, looking her straight in the eyes. Refusing to shudder, Kagome squared her shoulders and spoke with precision.

"Toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat." For a moment she paused, breathless, then looked triumphantly at the demon. "Say _that_ ten times fast!" she challenged.

"Pish posh, child's play," the demon mocked. It cleared it's throat and paused, grinning evilly at the group. Then – "Toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boyt, toy boyt, toy boyt, toy boyt, I mean toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boyt, toy boyt, toy boyt, no no, toy boat, toy boyt, toy boyt, no toy boyt, eeeeerrrrrrrrraaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"

And then the demon exploded in an exciting mass of fiery show, leaving no remnants behind.

Actually, there was one part left. As the group cautiously crept towards the crater the demon had been sitting in, Shippou suddenly squealed in squeamish delight. Writhing about on the ground was all that was left of the demon – a long red tongue with several knots in it.

"So it really can happen," Kagome said, awed. "The top tongue twister totally ties tangles in tongues."

"How did you know it would work?" Sango asked, impressed.

"I didn't," Kagome shrugged. "I've never even done the toy boat one correctly before. Maybe it was the miko powers!"

"Feh," Inuyasha snarled. "Fortunately finishing fiendish foes by dumb luck."

"Well, you couldn't do it," Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well, now, what should we do with this little part left?" Miroku quickly tried to stop another battle before it started. He acknowledged the tongue with a tap of his toe.

"Better destroy it," Sango recommended. Inuyasha did so, mostly to prove his usefulness to everyone, or at least, himself. Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of this other one I heard once..."

"Tell us!" Shippou exclaimed.

"It's kind of a riddle too," Kagome grinned. "It starts off with, Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear..."

And the group continued on its way once again.

--

In another place, a demon was cursing two particular words rather unsuccessfully. (Mostly because it _still_ couldn't say them ten times fast...)

* * *

Author's Notes: Ahahahaha, boy was this one fun to write! I really think I was just throwing in as many actual tongue twisters (and my own made up ones) as much as possible! So much amusement, hehe! I certainly hoped y'all enjoyed it as well! But on a more somber note: 46 here, 4 left... 


	47. Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 47**

_Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight.

* * *

_

Far above the beings that looked up from earth, something magical was taking place. As heads looked up at the night sky, a shooting star streaked across it, leaving something akin to a sparkling tail behind it. Across feudal Japan that night, many wishes were made...

...but which wish made it first?

* * *

Kaede was sitting outside her hut as she counted the stars. Her old age was causing slight insomnia for whatever reason, and she found counting the stars helped put her to sleep. When she saw the tiny pinprick of light shoot across the sky, she frowned, remembering a night long ago when she had once made a wish as a child. Foolishly, she had wept for her sister to be back among the living. It had taken time, but she was indeed back. Shaking her head, Kaede went back inside, determined not to make another mistake.

_I wish this nightmare would end, and the world to return to its proper order..._

* * *

Kagome was lying flat on her back, staring up at the sky. When she saw that star fly across the sky she smiled. Wasn't there supposed to be something magical about them? Before this whole thing started, she might have refused to believe such a thing. But now...here she was, surrounded by the most magical story of all.

_I wish Inuyasha and I can have a happily ever after_...

* * *

Sango had been having trouble sleeping lately. She wasn't sure why, but something felt wrong to her. It wasn't due to her commitment to Miroku, of that she was certain. That was why, when she saw the star across the sky she had no hesitation when she thought about what she really wanted. The chill in the air led her to believe things would be changing soon.

_I wish Kohaku could have a happy ending with us all_...

* * *

It didn't seem right to Shippou, that he was always being left out of things. Sure, he knew he was younger than everyone, but he still wanted to be involved, part of the group. There was something to say for his attachment to Kagome and Inuyasha, he knew. They were not parents, but they had taken care of him when his own parents were no longer there. He saw the star shoot across the sky and wondered, in his childish mind, what he wanted most of all.

_I wish I could repay Inuyasha and Kagome back_...

* * *

Miroku had been watching Sango not sleep, and wanted to do something for her. He could tell she too had noticed something changing, that this long tale was going to have an end of some sort soon. He glanced up at the sky just in time to see the shooting star, and he found himself smiling at it. He looked back at Sango, with her eyes now peacefully closed. The fact that she had promised to commit to him still astounded him.

_I wish things would turn out happily for my dear Sango and myself..._

* * *

Almost every night he could remember Inuyasha had watched the stars, but never had he seen a shooting star such as this one. It was just one more thing that struck something in him, one more symbol that things were going to be changing soon. His mind went to Kikyou, but he looked down and his heart went out to Kagome. And just like that, the dead miko was gone from his mind. Remnants still remained, but all he could think about was Kagome, that beautiful girl from the future who had promised him they would remain together. He smiled.

_I wish Kikyou would forgive me and rest in peace_...

* * *

Normally Rin was asleep at this time of night, but she felt antsy. Sesshoumaru-sama had been slowly walking the perimeter of the place they currently were sleeping, and she found she couldn't sleep, not with him seeming almost...tense. Something big was happening, she realized, something that was beyond her own mind, but that didn't mean she didn't take note. Swallowing hard, Rin wondered if something was going to happen to the one person who protected her. Still, utmost faith in the taiyoukai caused her to cast out foolish thoughts, and so, when she glanced up at the sky and saw the shooting star, she only smiled in its beauty.

_I wish I could always have a family such as this_...

* * *

Jaken was feigning sleep, but mostly was keeping an eye on Sesshoumaru-sama. Something was definitely going on, something that was going to change things. Jaken didn't know for certain what that could be, but he figured it must have something to do with that hideous Naraku creature. The being was rising to formidable power and unless stopped, would probably take over...the world. Wanting to have the utmost faith in the taiyoukai currently pacing the grounds, Jaken found his faith being tested. Though he hid it well, Sesshoumaru was nervous. Jaken saw the shooting star and it unnerved him a little bit more.

_I wish Sesshoumaru-sama has the power to slay Naraku and prove he deserves his father's title..._

* * *

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and glanced up at the night sky. Things were quickly getting out of hand concerning Naraku, and the taiyoukai could feel the winds of change sweeping over the lands he protected. Something was going to happen, and not knowing what it was was driving him mad. How could he protect those who needed it if he didn't know what they needed protecting from? Growling softly in frustration, Sesshoumaru stared at the shooting star. What would his father do? No, Sesshoumaru knew...his father had already done it.

_I wish I can protect those whom I need to protect..._

* * *

Kanna, that nothing creature, stared up at the night sky as she stood next to her master. The boy was beside her, but her little sister was not anymore. She certainly had the freedom she long desired. Kanna, devoid of anything, stood motionless as her dark eyes took in the shooting star. The boy shifted beside her as her master made to move. Kanna, empty vessel, blinked once before attaching her gaze back on her master. The boy bowed his head, and she heard the quiet sniffle.

_I wish I knew what to wish..._

* * *

Kohaku remembered, but for once remained silent. He saw the shooting star and its arcing trail reminded him of his weapon as it flew threw the night towards his family and comrades. He bit his lip as he thought of his dear sister, constantly trying to rescue him, save him from himself. The tears were coming. He felt the shard grow warm in his back, the life force he now had. Kohaku wasn't dumb. He knew that shard was all that was keeping him alive, it had been too long. Once it was removed, that would be it. How would Sango respond, he wondered dully. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to live either.

_I wish I could escape this imprisonment of a life..._

* * *

Kikyou wove her way through the trees on her way to meet with Naraku. Something was going to be done to him tonight, she decided. Inuyasha was a lost cause, there was no doubt there. Rather than suffer a non-life, the dead miko decided to cut her losses and attempt to take Naraku down. She was not totally gone from this world yet, and had been her life to destroy beings such as Naraku. It would be a duel to the death, Kikyou knew. Things would change after tonight. She glanced up to see the shooting star and a cold smile crossed her face.

_I only wish I can destroy Naraku for Inuyasha's sake..._

* * *

Naraku watched the dead miko approach him, saw her ready her attack. He almost laughed in delight, ready for far to long for this battle. He had known it would come eventually – the hate the miko had would only last so long before she would grow weak as before. Time and time again, Naraku had learned that patience was his most valuable weapon in this battle he had undertaken. Now he launched his own attack, heard her cries of agony, and as he drew close to her before she died again, he grinned cruelly.

"I do wish I don't have to kill you a third time."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I tried to stay sort of true to the series line since I'm wrapping it up. I believe Kagura died in both anime and manga, and I know Kikyou died in the anime and apparently might be dying soon in the manga, so there you are. I tried to give her a somewhat respectable death, because I think she would have one. Anyway, this was a neat way to write, I think. That leaves us with 47 -check- and 3 -not check-...


	48. Cause and Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 48**

_For want of a nail the shoe was lost,_

_For want of a shoe the horse was lost,_

_For want of a horse the rider was lost,_

_For want of a rider the battle was lost,_

_For want of a battle the kingdom was lost,_

_And all for want of a horseshoe nail.

* * *

_

Kagome sighed as she tapped her pencil against the desk. Essay writing was not exactly her forte, and she was already in danger of failing this class. The fact that this essay could make or break her was only adding more pressure on her. She sighed again and rubbed her eyes tiredly. The scratch of pencils around her filled the air, and she was jealous of these fellow students that could write so much.

The blank paper stared at her. She stared back, willing words to appear on their own. When nothing happened, she raised her pencil over it, resigned to the fact that she was going to be failing. It wasn't the end of the world. No, she thought wryly, letting Naraku win would be the end of the world. Then she shook her head and forced herself to focus on the question on the board.

_Write a cause and event paper, preferably about something you know very well._

The things she knew best about currently were things that were happening five hundred years in the past. The irony of did not escape Kagome. She sighed and began writing.

_There is a belief that a jewel with tainted beauty exists and it's very existence allows the possibility of the end of the world as we know it. In the case of one individual it caused an entire life time of pain. This was a man who wanted the jewel; despite this, or perhaps because of the jewel, the man also wanted a woman. It could be correct to say the man lusted after a particular woman who was already promised to another._

Kagome felt her stomach tie up a little at that, but tried to remember what Inuyasha had told her.

_So, for the want of this particular woman, the man was lost. He was unable to reach this woman, and therefore made a deal with the devil, losing his soul in the process. Now the man was no longer a man but a terrible dark creature who, without his soul, possess no love. He even had no love for the woman anymore, though it seems debatable how much he loved her to begin with. Still, without love, he lost his heart, and becomes an even more powerful dark creature, striking fear into the hearts of those around. Now this heartless, soulless, man-who-is-not-a-man had more powers than anyone or anything, and he was finally able to seize the jewel. With this tainted jewel, he was able to take over the world, creating the worst sort of havoc imaginable. _

_And all this pain and suffering was brought about because this former man lusted after a woman he was not allowed to have._

Kagome sat back, staring at her paper unbelievingly. There was no way she'd be able to turn in it, but it was too late. Feeling sick to her stomach, she stood and placed it on the teacher's desk. She was the last one in the room, she was pushing the time limit. She swallowed hard, thinking about what she'd written. Lost in her thoughts, she almost ran into the three girls waiting for her.

"Jeez Kagome, you look like death. What'd you write about, the end of the world or something?" Eri's light comment caused Kagome to jump in surprise.

"Yeah, I did," she replied, and walked away.

--

The next day Kagome sat anxiously in class. Inuyasha had protested against her staying another day, unnecessarily staying, he'd added, but Kagome insisted. She hadn't told him what she'd written about because it gave her the creeps and she wasn't certain if he'd understand anyway. She drummed her fingers on her desk nervously, earning herself glares from the other students.

The teacher droned on and on, but class finally ended and Kagome bounded up to find her paper.

_B+ _was written across the top. _Well written and interesting idea, but the idea was to write about something you knew well_, was her professor's comments. Kagome smiled slightly, despite her doom and gloom paper, and hurried to leave. She wanted to get home, she wanted to get to Inuyasha and ensure that Naraku would be defeated once and for all.

After all, this was what she knew best and she didn't want it destroyed by the likes ofsome greedy man.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi guys, sorry about the long dely, I sort of took an impromptu vacation with my younger sister to go visit my older siser! It was fun though! Anyways, I found this rhyme and was just blown away at how well it could apply to the events of _Inuyasha_, so I hope I gave that justice! And so, that leaves us with 48 completed and only two left... 


	49. Dogs do Bark

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 49**

_Hark, hark, the dogs do bark,_

_the beggars are coming to town._

_Some in rags and some in tags,_

_and one in a velvet gown!

* * *

_

It was a dark and stormy night.

Kagome found herself wanting to groan at the cliché, but there it was. It _was_ night, it _was_ very dark, and there _was_ a storm brewing, seemingly the worst kind of storm imaginable.

Lightning cracked, illuminating the improbable scene before the small group.

Had she not been watching it as it happened, Kagome might not have believed it. The ever stoic Sesshoumaru and her own beloved, hotheaded hanyou were having a rational looking conversation.

Thunder rumbled loudly across the sky, making eavesdropping impossible.

Sango shifted uncomfortably as water ran down her neck. She didn't really want to be under trees in this sort of weather, everyone knew trees were what lightning aimed for. But when Sesshoumaru had appeared and demanded to speak with Inuyasha, the group decided to just take cover while they could. She glanced over at Kagome who was watching the two brothers nervously, than back towards Miroku. He smiled easily at her and gripped her hand tightly.

The rain started to fall faster, harder, big fat drops that hurt where they hit.

Inuyasha stared at his half brother and tried not to be suspicious. This wasn't a trap, didn't seem to be one. For his greater-than-thou brother to request such a thing though...it didn't seem real. He curled his toes in the mud forming underneath his bare feet, the squelching feeling almost a relaxant. Sesshoumaru sighed, his sign of impatience, and Inuyasha made his choice.

Lightning flashed again, and the little group peered through the rain.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were shaking hands.

The boom of thunder that happened immediately afterwards caused Kagome to jump.

--

"You will stay here," Sesshoumaru told Rin, his authoritative voice leaving no question. Rin looked at the old woman smiling kindly at her and smiled back cheerfully.

"Will Jaken-sama stay as well?" she asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, causing his retainer to make an undignified noise. One glance from Sesshoumaru stopped anything Jaken might have said and he sulkily walked over to stand next to Rin, Ah Un and Kaede. Kagome and Sango raised they eyebrows at each other, impressed by Sesshoumaru's power. Inuyasha grumbled.

"I think it's best if Shippou stay as well," Miroku said softly. Kagome glanced down at the kitsune. He was standing tall, looking brave, but something had sparked in his eyes at Miroku's suggestion.

"What do you want to do?" Kagome asked him. Shippou swallowed.

"Is it too cowardly of me to want to stay here?" he asked in a voice so soft Kagome strained to hear it.

"Not at all, you would be a wonderful protector for everyone in the village," Kagome said, smiling at him. She knelt down and hugged him. "Keep them safe," she added.

"Be careful," Shippou whispered, tears making his voice crack. He hugged Sango, and Kirara, and even Miroku, but just gave Inuyasha a friendly wave when he caught sight of the hanyou's glare.

"Bye!" Rin called cheerily as the group set off. "Why're you so sad?" she asked Shippou before the group had left their view.

"They might die and never come home again," Shippou said softly.

"Not Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin boasted, but Shippou's expression didn't change. For the first time since she met him, Rin felt her faith in him falter just a smidge. He always came back for her. What would she do if he didn't?

There comes a point in every child's life when they realize a parent isn't perfect. Rin was just starting to acknowledge that about the man who took her in, no matter how hard he tried to hide it from her, and the rest of the world.

Shippou already knew it about the little group he called a family.

--

Sesshoumaru strode ahead, Inuyasha just off to his right and a little behind him. Kagome, Sango and Miroku followed behind them, their eyes wide and their mouths shut. Speaking about the improbability of the situation was not allowed, for the brothers would hear them.

But Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha and his brother had actually agreed to team up to hunt down Naraku, no matter how powerful he'd gotten.

And Sango couldn't fathom why Sesshoumaru had even approached Inuyasha in the first place, knowing how much he lived with honor and believed his little brother to be useless.

It seemed only Miroku had noticed the grudging respect Sesshoumaru had gained towards his half-brother. Whether it was Inuyasha's fierce will to live, or his determination to win against all odds, Miroku almost wondered if it was something else. Not one of them, not even Inuyasha, knew what Sesshoumaru had been like as a young demon, but he had known his father. Miroku knew that his own father certainly had played an important role in his own life – all he wanted to do was not let his father down.

And now Miroku wondered if Sesshoumaru had the same thought gnawing inside his own mind.

--

If he was going to be perfectly honest with himself, Sesshoumaru mused, he wasn't entirely certain what exactly came over him.

It was true that he felt the need to vanquish the evil that was Naraku, the lowly beast was growing far to much for Sesshoumaru's liking.

It was also true that he decided the best course of action was to join forces with his half brother and his clan, for they all seemed to have the most knowledge about Naraku.

But to actually follow through, to put aside everything that made him who he was, seemed utterly incomprehensible to Sesshoumaru.

But then again, was working with his brother against who he, Sesshoumaru, was? The same father's blood flowed through them, legendary and begging of greatness.

And besides, they both had things...someone they wanted to protect. No matter how he twisted his mind around it, Sesshoumaru was finding he had to accept that the creature walking almost behind him was indeed like their father.

And it sort of irked Sesshoumaru that his half brother seemed to have figured out the protection thing long before he had. Given their very different circumstances however, he supposed it made sense after all. Not that he liked that.

Almost side by side they padded along, noses twitching, searching for the scent that would not spread its stench for much longer. Sesshoumaru glanced out the corner of his eye, catching his half-brother glancing at him.

"Sorry," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Also sorry I chopped off your arm," Inuyasha added. "Thought I should mention that."

"I've grown to accept it," Sesshoumaru said.

"What's going to happen after this?" Inuyasha asked a moment later. "Are you still going to try kill me?" Sesshoumaru shrugged again. He was unnerved by the way Inuyasha looked, a bit forlorn, something like the baby he had once been as Sesshoumaru scorned him.

"Probably," he answered. "It's what I do." He didn't allow his face to twitch. Inuyasha was looking at him carefully, and seemed oddly satisfied with this answer. They continued on.

"So, this is really gonna be it," Inuyasha started again. Sesshoumaru was feeling something like irritation. The hanyou was not much better than Rin or Jaken. "Like Kagome said, the fate of the world rests in our hands." Inuyasha glanced down at his hands.

"Given who we are," Sesshoumaru stated, "I don't think it will be that dire."

"Who we are?" Inuyasha asked, and Sesshoumaru didn't miss the glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Have you forgotten your heritage, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, then refused to say anymore. Inuyasha seemed to understand he wouldn't. In silence once again, the two brothers searched as a team for the creature that caused widespread suffering.

--

"This is it," Naraku cackled while Kanna watched him blankly. His face contorted into some undeniably evil expression and his red eyes glowed. "I shall crush them both at once, and then there will be nothing at all to stop me!"

Kanna waited for her orders. Though she thought nothing, she knew the end was nearing.

--

As they rounded the corner out of the forest Sesshoumaru growled softly. Inuyasha, catching the scent a moment later growled himself. Kagome, Miroku and Sango all hurried to see. Before them spread out the army of Naraku, an utterly despicable rag tag bunch. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as above the hoards of demons rose Naraku, appearing in all his dark glory.

"Come to your death!" he called out, his voice a command.

"Come to yours!" Inuyasha spat, and then he was gone, into the fray, as was his brother. A moments hesitation from the other three.

"Well, here we go," Sango shrugged. "Kirara!" The firecat was by her side, transformed.

"Good luck," Kagome called weakly. She drew an arrow as Sango and Miroku entered the fight. Her stomach was knotted and she knew now was not the time to be nervous as hell, but she was. That paper she had written passed through her mind and she gritted her teeth. This was it.

Screams of the dead and dying echoed as the battle progressed. There was no going back now.

--

The sun was setting, casting a glorious glow on the surrounding area, but neither Shippou nor Rin paid it any attention. They sat side by side, clutching hands for strength as children are wont to do, staring along the path they had seen their respective families last.

Kaede watched them, remembering her own childhood, and prayed for everyone's safety.

Jaken sat close to Ah Un, eyes on Rin, allowing her to project the fear he felt.

A breathless pause filled the area as twilight fell.

"What's going on?" Rin whispered, her soft voice loud in the quiet.

Five hundred years in the future, Mrs. Higurashi dropped the plate she was drying and broke out in a cold sweat.

_TO BE CONTINUED_...

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, there it is. See you next time, for the very last installment... 


	50. Sleepy Conclusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any nursery rhymes.

* * *

**The Mother Goose Escapades**

**No. 50**

_Come to the window,_

_my baby, with me,_

_and look at the stars_

_that shine on the sea!_

_There are two little stars_

_that play bo-peep_

_with two little fish_

_far down in the deep;_

_and two little frogs_

_cry "neap, neap, neap";_

_I see a dear baby_

_that should be asleep.

* * *

_

With a start, Kagome jerked awake, eyes flying wide open. For a moment she lay motionless, half wondering what exactly had happened. Then she slipped out from under the bed covers and walked over to the window. The full moon shed its silvery light out over the shrine and she smiled at the comforting sight. If she twisted her head slightly, she could see the stars pinning back the sky, little jewels that invited wishes.

"You ok?" The rough voice soothed her, and Kagome turned to smile at the man who now stood beside her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said softly.

"I'm a little sensitive to you," he responded just as softly. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Kagome looked back out the window. "I was just dreaming, you know? Of long ago, back when I was a young girl."

"Oh yeah?" His lazy voice invited her to continue. She leaned back into him and sighed contentedly as his arms wrapped around her frame.

"Yeah. All sorts of crazy adventures, the kind no one would ever believe today. I still feel like I'm in that dual existence and nothing has changed, even though its been..."

"Fifteen years, for you," he finished the sentence for her. She smiled up at him again.

"I forget sometimes, how long it's been for you." He looked down, catching her gaze with his golden one.

"Five hundred years _is_ a long time," he muttered. Kagome giggled a bit, much like in her schoolgirl days.

"I was dreaming about my last day there," she finally admitted, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

--

_Kagome stood by the well, trying her best not to cry. She had said her goodbyes to Shippou, Sango and Miroku, who was nursing a broken arm after the fight. Sango was in worse condition, something was wrong with her leg, but they were both alive, for which Kagome felt eternally greatful. And now, all that was left was Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha," she said softly and he raised his head to look at her. "You know I love you."_

"_Doesn't make it any easier," he said, almost snarling. "It'll probably be something like days for you, but I have to wait five hundred years. Kagome, can you even fathom how long that is?"_

"_I know it's a long time, Inuyasha." Kagome sat down heavily against the lip of the well and stared morosely at the ground. Around her neck hung the completed Shikon Jewel, winking in the sun. Inuyasha approached her, she watched his feet come nearer._

"_I didn't tell you, because I was worried about you before," he began, his voice rough like when he was about to say something meaningful, "but I was impressed by what you did." Kagome raised her head, her gaze meeting his golden one._

"_I wasn't even aware of what I was doing," she admitted. "But when he had you by the throat, and even Sesshoumaru couldn't get to you, what was I supposed to do? Let you die?"_

"_How did you get that much power?" he questioned. Kagome shrugged._

"_I don't know, it just came, like it was always there all along."_

"_Still, you started everything by breaking the jewel with an arrow...and you ended it with the arrow as well." Kagome looked up, intending to make some retort about the comment, but the look in his eyes stopped her. "Kagome, I..." he couldn't finish what he was saying and instead leaned down, eyes hooded. Realizing he was going to kiss her, Kagome eagerly leaned up, but somehow managed to lose her balance and flew back into the well._

"_Inuyasha!" she cried out, panicked, stretching her hands up. "I changed my mind, I don't want to leave you!" But it was too late, the warm glow was surrounding her and his voice was fading. She closed her eyes as tears flew out, yelling, "INUYASHA!" When she felt the cold of the well house, she opened her eyes, climbed out of the well and jumped back in._

_But nothing happened. Kagome curled up at the bottom and cried her heart out, the Jewel heavy around her neck._

_--_

"I thought you had died when you killed Naraku," Inuyasha murmured in her ear. "You just collapsed there on the ground."

"Never used that much power before, that's all. Anyway, I thought he had already killed you before I could stop him," Kagome answered. Inuyasha laughed.

"Not a chance, there's no way he would have been able to ever kill me!"

"Hush, you'll wake the babies!" Kagome said, but Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Our darling twins are nine years old," he said mockingly. Kagome slapped him lightly.

"Sometimes I wish I had left that rosary on you," she teased.

"I promise you, nothing was a better wedding present than that!" he hurriedly said. They laughed together and he tugged her hand, pulling her back to bed. "You're tired, and Souta's coming over with his new family tomorrow," he said.

"I know," Kagome sighed, allowing him to lead her. Inuyasha kissed her before crawling in beside her. "Sango and Miroku would've been happy to see us like this," she said.

"Yeah. Too bad things turned out the way they did for them," Inuyasha answered, his voice already sounding sleepy.

"To think Sango died in childbirth..." Kagome trailed off.

"But Miroku had his son, and I made sure the boy wasn't a lech in training," Inuyasha mumbled. "To be honest, I think Sango was only half there ever since finding out Kohaku truly had died. He was her last link."

"I know," Kagome sighed. She snuggled into Inuyasha's embrace. "You never did tell me what happened to Sesshoumaru."

"Don't know," Inuyasha responded. "He disappeared for a long time after that battle with Naraku. When I saw him later, that little girl wasn't around anymore. He told me she returned to where she belonged, whatever that meant."

"Maybe he's around here somewhere," Kagome said, yawning.

"Probably," Inuyasha answered. "He's too stubborn to have ever died." He squeezed Kagome to himself. "You never told me what wish you made on the jewel," he whispered in her ear.

"That because you're not supposed to tell wishes," Kagome responded. "Anyway, I feel nostalgic as usual. Let's look for reincarnations and your brother soon."

"Alright," Inuyasha sleepily agreed. Time had mellowed him somewhat. And then finally, the two souls who had long sought each other, curled up together and fell asleep.

_I only wished for our love story to never end_, was Kagome's last thought.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, there's the end, as happy as I think it can be given, you know, the story line. 

Wow everyone, it's been a wonderful run, and I would like to take the time to thank you all for your great support. Most notably, thank you to **wolfygirl13,** **skiff of haven,** **Tamakia'gss,** **Rayvn-Amre, lilshortydudette,** **Moomoogirl1,** **IvyLady,** and **Rambie**. Thanks also to frodoschick, vampire911, Kayrie, Kitsune Kit, i-luv-the-cat-sohma52, all the emos are kool, PrincessTutu51116, Katsheswims, Whitetigermisty, iwantmycoffeenow, darkener14 and icetea17. I also want to thank all those who read but didn't review, and I would like to thank those who continue to read this after this final posting.

All of you are the reason I enjoy writing! Thank you very much! I hope to see you in any future stories!


End file.
